


Brooklyn Magic

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is human, Chairman Meow is meddlesome, F/F, F/M, Humour ... I hope, I promise, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Magnus is a warlock, Ok so I lied it gets pretty angsty, Raphael is a vampire, Soulmates, There will be a happy ending, accidental magic, alternative universe, no shadowhunters, really i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 79,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve in Brooklyn and Magnus Bane, a 400 year old warlock, is bored. All he wants in life is an adventure.... Enter the gorgeous new very human neighbour Alec Lightwood.</p><p>Of course nothing is ever that simple, what with the small fact that Alec is already engaged and Magnus is still wary of love.</p><p>How can it possibly work out... It's certainly going to be a challenge with eccentric downworlder friends, a busy body cat and not to mention a human fiction writer on the scene.</p><p>Mainly Malec but there's certainly going to be some background Clace and Saphael in later chapters.</p><p>My homage to the lovely film Bell, Book and Candle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I freely admit I'm a sucker for old movies and one of my favourites is an old 50s film called Bell Book and Candle so I was inspired to write this fic.
> 
> Whilst some bits are really close to the film I have added in other characters and changed some bits.
> 
> A shortish chapter to start to set the mood I hope
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Magnus sighed with relief as the last person left and he could finally lock up. It was a constant amazement that mundanes always seemed to leave their shopping until the very last moment on Christmas Eve. Surely this was a time they should be spending with family and friends not desperately searching round an obscure gallery of tribal artefacts in Brooklyn. Apparently his understanding of mundane tradition was was more limited than he thought.

Carefully he flipped over the closed sign and moved to pull the shutters across the display window. Outside the snow was falling heavily coating the streets with white and shimmering like fairy lights as it fluttered past the street lights. New Yorkers rushed by laden with bags and parcels oblivious to the beauty around them, the simple magic of nature reclaiming the streets if only temporarily.

Magnus rested his head on his hands, elbows resting on the display shelf, mesmerised by the view, only moving when he felt a small furry face head butt his arm. Turning his head slightly he locked eyes with a small tabby and white cat. The cat in question, Chairman Miaow, sat back on his haunches between two African masks in the window and looked to be watching him intently making Magnus smile softly.

“Chairman, there you are. I was wondering where you'd hidden yourself”

Magnus reached a hand out to the little cat who slow blinked at him for a few seconds before finally jumping up on to the warlock’s shoulder, a position he had favoured ever since he was a kitten. Magnus felt his little body vibrate as he started to purr loudly and rub his cheek against the warlock's jaw.

“Well, little one. I suppose we should tidy up a little before we get dragged out tonight”

Magnus huffed dramatically as he half heartedly went to stand up.

Magnus wandered around the shop with the chairman balanced on his shoulders. At least being busy today had kept his mind occupied but now, here on his own, he felt the familiar feelings of discontent creeping back into his mind. If he was honest with himself he'd been feeling off balance for a while, stagnating, but somehow seeing all the mundanes happily rushing off to their families just brought it home to him even more.

Magnus Bane was bored, although when he thought about it that word seemed somehow inadequate for how he was feeling. Bored always implied to him a temporary situation and didn't come close to the soul crushing feeling he was experiencing. He could keep himself busy and distracted but the feeling was always there scratching away at his insides, the feeling that as the years changed to decades he stayed the same, unchanging as marble and the constant fear that he was starting to feel less and less with each passing day.

“Oh chairman” he sighed gently fondling the cat’s ear “I really don't know what's going on in my head right now”

He ran his fingers distractedly over a little wooden sculpture.

“Nothing ever changes does it, same old places, same old people.”

The chairman miaowed softly against his ear his whiskers tickling Magnus’ throat

“Gods I am feeling sorry for myself aren't I. There's nothing for it Chairman I definitely need an adventure don't you think”

Magnus wandered back to the window again. It seemed strangely symbolic to him to be watching the mundanes living their beautiful temporary lives whilst he himself sat behind the glass. He knew that warlocks as they aged became more distant and had always sworn that it would never happen to him and yet here he was feeling the inevitable calcification creeping on him. He had held it off for so many years but now he almost felt it was a fight he was losing much as he didn't want to. He needed something, a change, anything to tie him to reality.

“There you go Chairman that’s what you can get me for Christmas. Something exciting, a new experience, something out of the ordinary..”

Magnus’ attention was caught by a dark haired figure crossing the street. The man was inordinately tall and broad shouldered with jet black hair that was currently dusted with snow. His coat collar was pulled up as he tugged the lapels round to protect himself from the cold as marched determinedly across the road.

“Ah the new neighbour” Magnus sighed a small smile playing over his lips. “Now he looks out of the ordinary. How about giving him to me for Christmas Chairman”

As Magnus reached to pull the shutters down the man was searching his pockets for his keys. He glanced up catching sight of Magnus in the window and smiled a lopsided little smile making the warlock's heart flutter a little before ducking quickly through the door.

“Ooh yes Chairman, can I please have him. I'm quite sure he'd be probably the best Christmas present I've ever had”

Magnus smiled to himself as he finally pulled down the shutters and locked them in place obscuring the world beyond before walking to the back of the shop and turning down the lights.

He took one last look around to check everything was in order before stepping into the apartment behind.

……….

Alec stomped his feet on the doormat dislodging the last traces of snow on his shoes before heading to the stairs. The quite frankly beautiful man in the shop window had unsettled him to say the least.

He was, to put it mildly, not the most sociable of men and yet he had smiled at the stranger and he couldn't for the life of him think what had possessed him to do it.

It's fine…I was just being neighbourly he thought as he trudged up the stairs that's all.

Ok so the man was incredibly pretty. I mean just because you're engaged doesn't mean you can't appreciate other hot guys right? It's not like you did anything more than smile and anyway what was it that Izzy always said ‘ _just ‘cos you've got a dress doesn't mean you can't window shop’._

As he unlocked the door to his new apartment he'd just about convinced him self he wasn't having an early midlife crisis and that as usual he was overreacting.

Alec's day suddenly got a lot weirder as stepped inside.

There stood nonchalantly by his desk was a complete stranger.

The man wore and old style dark gold jacket and tweed waistcoat completed with a white shirt and cravat. His dark hair was swept back neatly with hints of grey above his ears.

He didn't, to be fair, look like a burglar, but as Alec wasn't entirely sure what a burglar should look like he grabbed the nearest weapon to hand which happened to be a brightly coloured umbrella.

“You're in my flat” he growled in as threatening a manner he could.

“You're holding an umbrella” the man replied in what sounded like an English accent.

“Sorry what?” The conversation was really not going the way Alec had expected.

“Oh my mistake I thought we were stating the obvious.” The man replied sardonically before shrugging his shoulders and continuing. “I'm Ragnor, Ragnor Fell, your upstairs neighbour”

“O..K. That still doesn't explain what you're doing in my flat..” In all honesty Alec wondered if the conversation could get anymore surreal than it was right now.

“Ah yes. Well I noticed your window was open so thought I'd just pop in a close it for you what with it snowing and all. Oh and I tidied up your desk as well, it was quite frankly a terrible mess. How you could possibly get anything done with papers and manuscripts scattered everywhere I do not know.”

Ragnor wandered across the room to the mantelpiece and started closely examining the framed pictures there apparently completely non plussed by the turn of events.

“Um..thank you…one question, how exactly did you get in here?”

Alec made a mental note to call a locksmith after the holidays and get the locks changed urgently.

“You left your door open” Ragnor answered distractedly.

Before Alec had the chance to respond Ragnor had picked up one of the photos and thrust it towards him.

“Pretty girl…your girlfriend?”

The photo was one of his favourites. In it he had his arm around Izzy whilst Jace and Max wrestled on the picnic blanket in front of them.

“Sister actually, and my brothers”

Alec really wondered how he was actually having this conversation. The man, Ragnor apparently seemed harmless enough though so he put the umbrella back in the stand. He still wasn't entirely convinced though so he grabbed his phone out of his pocket just in case.

“Hmm” the answer seemed to satisfy the older man. He replaced the photo and picked up another “another relative?” He asked indicating the man in it.

“Er no. My fiancé actually”

“Interesting..” Ragnor mused placing it down.

“Ok well if you don't mind I'm rather busy. I need to get ready to meet some people so..”  
Alec nodded unsubtly to the door.

“Oh I'm sorry” Ragnor sneered sarcastically “I was just trying to be friendly… Please forgive me”

As he flounced towards the door he brushed past Alec and he could've sworn he felt a static shock from his phone.

Ragnor turned to face him just before leaving, a very grumpy expression on his face.

“You know the last person who lived here was a musician and he was a very nice man. Very nice indeed” he grumbled before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

“Well that was odd” Alec muttered to him self as he shrugged off his coat and hung it on the hook by the door.

Switching on his phone he realised as usual he was running really late, time always ran away from him when he was in the office. Sighing to himself he chose his sisters number off the speed dial menu knowing that if he didn't call Izzy would have his neck.

As he held the phone to his ear instead of the ring tone he expected all he could here were strange fuzzy sounds, almost like someone singing under water. Alec huffed angrily, he'd only had the damn phone about a week and already the stupid thing was playing up, so much for modern technology. Quickly he typed out a text message only to be greeted with a ‘message not sent’ warning.

Well wasn't that just perfect, today was just getting better and better. 


	2. How can I help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus and Alec meet properly for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments on chapter 1 ... You have no idea how much it means to me...
> 
> So bit of a longer one this time (but not by much) hope you enjoy...

Magnus had just settled down with a glass of whiskey when he heard someone knocking urgently on the door of the shop. Throwing a quizzical look at Chairman Miaow, who was casually cleaning a paw on the sofa, he unfurled himself from the armchair curious to see who could possibly be disturbing him at this time.

As he walked through the shop he could see a tall outline standing there through the mesh shutters. It was odd to have someone knocking this late, obviously some desperate soul had mistimed their Christmas shopping and quite frankly Magnus was never one to turn down business. One of the many advantages of being a warlock that he really didn't need to be overly concerned about anything more sinister, safe in the knowledge that if anyone had the bright idea of trying to rob him it would be decision they would regret fairly rapidly. It was equally possible that there was some frantic downworlder needing his help which was a less appealing prospect but equally well one he couldn't avoid.

As he opened the door he was greeted by the delightful site of a very flustered, very handsome, dark haired man who was currently rubbing the back of his neck distractedly.

Magnus leaned seductively against the door frame, glass in hand and plastered his most charming smile on his face as he blatantly checked out the angel in front of him.

“Well hello there. Can I help?” He purred quirking an eyebrow with amusement as he saw the man flush scarlet.

“Ah…hi.. Yes…. Sorry to disturb you… I live up stairs, I saw you shutting up and thought I'd catch you before you left. Oh I'm Alec by the way… Um Alec Lightwood.” The man stuttered.

“Pleasure to meet you Alec, short for Alexander I presume. Magnus, Magnus Bane” the warlock swopped his drink into his other hand to extend a hand out which Alec shook firmly sending rather interesting tingles up his arm. “So how can I be of assistance ?”

Alec grinned that rather fabulous lopsided grin of his.

“Oh yeah, sorry. I just.. Well my phone seems to be playing up and I need to call some people I'm meeting…well I haven't had chance to sort out a landline yet and was wondering if I could borrow your phone… I mean as long as it's not too much bother that is…you know I'm sure you need to get home and…..” Alec shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

Magnus smiled broadly as he opened the door wider.

“Of course, not a problem. Do come in. I actually live behind the shop.” He waved his arm to indicate the way. “The door at the back. Forgive the mess, I'm not normally this sloppy but it's been crazy today with all the last minute shoppers.”

“Honestly it's fine. I'm just really grateful for your help.” Alec couldn't help looking around the gallery as he walked through it. “You really have some wonderful things in here. Have you always been interested in tribal art?”

“Honestly Alexander I could bore you for hours on the subject” Magnus chuckled “I spent some time travelling and just fell in love with Africa, all stemmed from there really. If you like I could explain some of the pieces for you.”

“That'd be great. I'd love to know more..” Alec rested a hand on the head of a small statue.

Magnus moved over toward him.

“Ah that little fellow is a west African fertility icon you have your hand on. I've had to face him toward the wall for obvious reasons.” Magnus waggled his eyebrows mischievously.

As he watched Alec looked down at the statue and realised why. Noticing the statue sported an extremely enlarged phallus he blushed bright crimson and withdrew his hand rapidly as if he'd been scalded. Magnus struggled to stifle a laugh.

“Umm well … Maybe another time… So.. Er… The phone.” Alec was back to stuttering again.

“Of course.. Sorry. Follow me.” Magnus spun on his heal and moved to a glass door covered with deep purple voile at the back of the shop. “My apartment’s through here.”

……….

Alec watched Magnus as he moved across the shop silently cursing himself for acting like such a grade A idiot. Honestly it was beyond embarrassing that as a 30 year old man he was acting like an flustered teenager. Granted Magnus was not an average sort of guy but still it was no excuse.

There was, he admitted to himself, something otherworldly about the other man. Anyone would notice Magnus he reassured himself, I mean he didn't exactly dress down and the blue highlights in his spiked hair and the glittery eyeshadow accentuating his dark eyes were designed to call attention. His beaded turquoise silk top was open down to practically his stomach and only a collection of multiple necklaces hid his bronzed chest.

Magnus practically flowed across the floor hips swaying gently. All in all it was quite distracting. Alec was honestly grateful that he was already taken or he had the feeling he would be in trouble. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before following the other man through the door.

Magnus’ living room was pretty much exactly as he had expected it to be, eclectic, colourful and unashamedly flamboyant, exactly like the man himself. The walls were a deep burgundy and decorated with tribal masks, middle eastern kelims and various canvases while light reflected off oriental mirrors placed strategically around. Mismatched furniture was scattered around the room, a 1929 style drink’s cart lay against one wall whilst another was covered by floor to ceiling bookcases which Alec longed to investigate.

Alec watched as Magnus flopped down onto a large luxurious looking sofa smothered in cushions and silk throws and began to pet the small tabby cat lounging there. Both the cat and his owner seemed to be watching him with a matching appraising look. To say it was disconcerting was somewhat of an understatement.

“The phone’s just over there, help yourself.” Magnus gestured towards a beautiful antique mahogany desk in the corner. “I can leave you in peace if you want some privacy.”

Alec couldn't be sure whether he would be more uncomfortable with talking to his sister or fiancé in front of Magnus or asking the man who was helping him to leave his own living room.

“No honestly, you're fine…. I was just going to call the phone company see if they can fix the blessed thing.” Alec reflected that this was all together the best option.

  
Alec was unsurprised to find that the phone in question was an old style Bakelite one with a dial and was covered in a bright Paisley fabric, of course Magnus Bane wouldn't have anything conventional.

He was soon connected through to the helpline and as expected was put on hold. As he waited his eyes wandered over the desk. He grabbed the hardback book lying in front of him.

“Magic in Mexico eh?” He read the title aloud turning to face Magnus

“Oh that silly thing.. Yes I've been flicking through it..how about you? Forgive me but I didn't have you down as the type to enjoy supernatural thrillers.” Magnus smiled softly.

“No you're not entirely wrong. More of a professional interest really..”  
Alec shrugged.

“So you're a writer then?” Magnus leant forward a little.

“Nothing so interesting I'm afraid. I run a publishing house and this book being on the best seller list certainly grabs my interest.” Alec could feel himself relax as he reverted to a subject he was truly comfortable with.

“I've heard that the author reckons his story is based on real life, that warlocks, vampires and werewolves actually exist and that he's met them in Mexico. Sound like an interesting character.” He added chuckling.

Magnus stood gracefully and moved over to a drinks cart.

“I'm quite sure there were lots of stories in Mexico. I travelled there myself back in the day and I promise you there were plenty of people willing to spin tall tales to the tourists.” Magnus joked. He turned to face Alec. “Drink?”

“I'm fine but thank you.”

Magnus shrugged.

“How'd you like to meet him, the author I mean.”

Alec looked at him in astonishment.

“Sorry. I didn't realise you knew him” he apologised.

“I don't exactly, but I know someone who does. I can see if I can set up a meeting if you like.”  
Magnus sat back on the couch and stretched his legs in front of him stirring his drink with his pinkie finger.

“If it's not too much bother that would be great. I hear he fell out with his publisher so ..”

“I'll see what I can do..” Magnus smiled kindly.

Before Alec fully had chance to answer his phone call connected. He smiled gratefully at Magnus and mouthed thanks before starting to talk to the helpline tech.

………

Magnus leaned back and watched as Alec talked animatedly on the phone. It was,he felt, one of the most glorious sights he had seen in some time. There was something about the way the man ran his fingers through his hair and slightly squinted his eyes when he was talking that Magnus found completely adorable. Yes, Magnus thought to himself, adorable was to be fair the best word to describe the glorious man before him. Really it was such a shame he was a mundane.

It was an unwritten rule that downworlders didn't get involved with mundanes, partly to preserve their anonymity but mainly, Magnus suspected, as usually it ended badly. Magnus thought back to his parents, yep often very very badly.

Ok so this was getting out of hand. Sure Alec was unusually attractive but they had literally only just met and Magnus was already planning a lifetime together. Being bored was quite simply not an excuse, he really needed to get a grip. With that thought in mind he focused in on what Alec was saying rather than imagining how much he would like to get his hands on his body.

“Look I don't know what wrong with it…no just weird gargling noises…yes I know it's odd that why I called…no I don't think it's possessed…” Alec rolled his eyes in frustration “look if you could just fix it….ok thanks great”

Alec huffed in frustration as he put the phone down.

“All fixed?” Magnus enquired.

Alec opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Ragnor dramatically entering the flat through the side door from the communal hall way.

“Magnus, I sincerely hope that you've changed your mind about this evening….” Only at that point did Ragnor notice Alec standing by the desk. “Sorry didn't realise you had company.”

Magnus stood up smoothly.  
“Ah yes Alexander Lightwood, Ragnor Fell.” He indicated between the two men. “Alexander is our new neighbour and he just came down to borrow my phone as his was playing up and I should really lock that door.”

“We've already met” Magnus noticed that Alec didn't exactly sound happy about it and raised a questioning eyebrow at Ragnor who did at least have the decency to look rather sheepish.

“Ah yes. I suspect Mr Lightwood and I may have got off on rather the wrong foot.” Ragnor conceded.

“I wasn't exactly expecting to find anyone in my flat.” Alec muttered.

“Really Ragnor..” Magnus threw a filthy look at the older man.

“What? His window was open and I was _trying_ to help.” Came the huffed reply.

“I should apologise for my old friend, he often over steps the mark trying to be helpful.” Magnus stated pointedly.

“No it's fine… I was just a little shocked is all. Perhaps we can start again eh Ragnor?” Alec replied diplomatically extending a hand.

“That certainly seems the civilised thing to do. Pleased to meet you Alec Lightwood.” Ragnor shook the younger man's hand firmly.

Magnus sighed in relief drawing Ragnor's attention back towards him.

“That doesn't let you off the hook old friend. You cannot possibly spend Christmas Eve on your own. Everyone’s going to be at Pandemonium and they'll all be expecting you. Seriously, perhaps Alec here can talk some sense in you..” Ragnor threw a pleading look at Alec.

“Pandemonium… Haven't heard of that before..” Alec mused.

“I'm not surprised…it's a somewhat underground..” Magnus laughed.

“Yes but it is fun..” Ragnor insisted.

“Is it?” Alec asked raising an eye brow

“Well yes I suppose it is …” Magnus conceded.

“Sounds like my sister would love it… Maybe we'll see you there..” Alec replied lightly and Magnus perked up immensely.

“There you see Magnus… Alec’ll be there with his friends…” Ragnor elbowed Magnus in the side “I can put you on the guest list if you like…” He said to Alec.

“Err ok… There's four of us though…” Alec replied uncertainly.

“Not a problem, Mr Alec Lightwood and 3 guests, done..” Ragnor bowed dramatically making Magnus roll his eyes.

“Um.. Ok.. Thanks…well I'd better.” Alec nodded towards the door.

“Of course.. Well maybe I'll see you later..” Magnus gave the other man a dazzling smile and he swiftly left looking decidedly flushed.

“Well that went well..” Ragnor commented contentedly

Magnus turned to face his friend, anger flashing in his eyes.

“Ragnor. You broke into his flat..” He fumed.

“Well yes…technically.” Ragnor shrugged and wandered over to pour himself a drink.

“You used magic to break into a mundane’s flat… Seriously Ragnor I thought you were more careful than that.”

Magnus stood with his hands on his hips and glared at his friend. Granted Ragnor was practically family or as near as Magnus got to actual family but there were times he was the single most annoying person ever.

“Pfft.” Ragnor snorted derisively. “It's not like he'd guess. Mundanes are so lacking in imagination.”

He turned back to see the look on Magnus’ face

“Ok fine. I won't do it again.” He conceded before continuing. “So I suppose you have no interest in what I found out about the lovely Mr Lightwood then.”

Magnus desperately tried to stay angry, he really did but, as Ragnor had hoped, curiosity won out.

“Damn you Ragnor. Fine yes .. Tell all.” Magnus pouted crossing his arms petulantly.

“Ha… I knew it…” Ragnor beamed victoriously.

“Ragnor..” Magnus growled.

“Fine… I just knew he was exactly your type …. Really you should be more grateful.”

Ragnor saw the look of warning on the other warlock's face and hastily continued.

“Ok so he has a sister, very attractive if you ask me and two brothers..”

“And..” Ragnor really loved dragging out every tidbit of information and Magnus swore he just did it to annoy him.

“Well he's definitely not straight…” Ragnor saw the unmistakable glint in the other man's eye. He seated himself carefully in an armchair and crossed his legs.

“Such a pity he's engaged” he mused.

Magnus flopped down onto the sofa in defeat. It really shouldn't bother him that Alec was engaged as much as it did after all he was a mundane. However hard he tried to convince himself though he just felt deflated. Honestly he really thought he'd felt a connection with Alec and now, well it was clear it'd been wishful thinking all along.

Ragnor looked quizzically over his drink.

“Well it's not really a problem. You do love a challenge..”

“I may be many things Ragnor but I do not steal other people’s men. I absolutely draw the line at that.” Magnus replied haughtily.

“You used to be so much more fun. I mean it would be so easy for you…” Ragnor huffed clicking his fingers to let off green sparks of magic.

“Ragnor. This conversation is over. There is absolutely no way I'd use magic to seduce anyone and in any case I would never put anyone else through what I went through… Even if they are a mundane.” Magnus was adamant.

“Camille..gods she really did ruin you didn't she.” Although he tried to sound irritated there was no hiding the concern in Ragnor's voice.

“Like I said Ragnor. This. Conversation. Is. Over.”

Magnus stared glumly at his drink. He meant what he said, he remembered all too well what it felt like when he found out Camille had cheated on him. The feeling when he stood there engagement ring in his pocket prepared to give up anything for her, even his life only to find out she was leaving him for someone else. There was no way he would ever intentionally inflict that on anyone.

Magnus took a long gulp from his drink and sighed inwardly. He really really needed to break out of this funk that he was in. To be honest brooding over Camille wasn't at all healthy. He had spent years ridding himself of her toxic influence and was dammed if he was going to get sucked back into it. There were quite simply only a very few people in this world worth feeling melancholy about and a narcissistic vampire was certainly not one of them. Actually the fact that he could now see her as she really was showed just how far he'd come.

So what if his undeniable charms had failed to impress Alexander, the man was engaged and seemed like a genuinely nice guy so of course they wouldn't. He, Magnus Bane, refused to sit around moping. Honestly it would be remiss of him to deny the world of his fabulousness wouldn't it. There was really nothing for it but to get outrageously drunk.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ragnor standing to leave.

“Where exactly do you think you're going Ragnor?” He enquired.

“Sorry?”

“You need to wait for me to get ready…. I can't just turn up at Pandemonium like this.” Magnus waved his hands down his body. “I have a reputation to maintain after all.”

“Excellent..I knew you wouldn't let me down.” Ragnor clapped his hand together delightedly.

Magnus moved towards the bedroom and before entering aimed a piercing look at his old friend.

“Oh and just FYI I know you messed with Alexander's phone…”

Ragnor went to protest and Magnus waved a hand to stop him.

“Don't even try and deny it… Luckily for you I fixed it while he wasn't looking.” Magnus chided.

“Well he was very rude to me you know.” Ragnor pouted.

“When you'd broken into his flat.”

“Ok fair point.” The older man conceded. “Anyway hurry up. We're missing valuable drinking time.”

“You cannot rush perfection …” Magnus called out from the bedroom.

“You can try.”Came the grumbled reply. “Anyway you've been an odd mood recently and my advice would be a grotesque amount of cocktails starting as soon as possible.”

Magnus peered round the door frame eyeliner in hand

“Sometimes my friend you give the best advice.” He grinned.

“Be nice if you took it more often.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next time we'll catch up with everyone in Pandemonium and expect to see some familiar faces....
> 
> Until then thanks again .... 
> 
> Oh and I'm on tumblr if you're about I'm @the-burning-tiger


	3. Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at Pandemonium ... What could go wrong.
> 
> Expect some familiar faces and Alec's fiancé is revealed...

Magnus and Ragnor had barely settled into the VIP area of Pandemonium when Magnus saw a familiar whirl of red hair bouncing towards them.

“Magnus… You came. I knew you couldn't resist..” The red head winked as she plonked down in their booth.

“Ah biscuit, you know I am glutton for punishment..” Magnus smiled fondly at the younger girl.

Although the girl, Clary, was nearly 25 she was absolutely tiny with delicate limbs and big blue eyes. Anyone looking at her would assume she was the sort of girl who needed protection from the big bad world, they would however rapidly realise their mistake.  
Clary was undoubtably one of the strongest and most resourceful young women Magnus had ever met. Although mundane Clary was fully aware and accepted in the shadowworld partly as she had the sight but mainly as her stepfather was the alpha werewolf in the New York pack. Clary's mother had managed, with Magnus’ help, to keep her stepfather, Luke’s, condition from her until she was 16 before it became impossible. Clary had worked out something wasn't right and with the tenacity of a dog with a bone had soon uncovered the truth.

“Like Magnus Bane would ever miss a night out even if he is in one of his periodic sulks.” Ragnor grumbled.

“I am not in a sulk.” Magnus huffed.

“Whatever you say.” Ragnor rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Well this should be fun.” Clary leaned back giggling

“What's that supposed to mean..” Magnus looked affronted.

“Seriously…last time you were in a sulk you pretended to be 19 and started mundane college, then there was the time in Peru…” Clary was checking off events using her fingers

“Don't remind me about Peru.” Ragnor mumbled under his breath.

“Then there was the time you decided to become a travelling musician despite zero musical talent, oh and when you tried to become a witch doctor in Africa, then…”

“Ok fine. Point taken…” Magnus waved his hands to stop her. “Remind me why I like you?”

Clary just grinned in response.

“So anyway… As you're here Clary I was going to ask a favour..” Magnus put on his most winning smile.

“Depends what it is..” She replied cautiously.  
“I was wondering how that writer friend of yours is getting on… Any chance he’ll be back in New York in the near future?”

“Simon?” Clary raised a questioning eyebrow “I doubt it. Ever since he wrote that blessed book he's obsessed with Mexico. Convinced he's uncovering some epic supernatural mystery…”

“He's not though .. Right?” Concern flitted across Ragnor's face.

“Nah. Luke’s in touch with the local pack and they're making sure he's kept well away from it all. Still the fake stories are keeping him happy so…” There was a tinge of sadness to Clary's reply.

Clary and Simon had been practically inseparable growing up. She had taken a huge amount of convincing to not tell him everything about the shadowworld when she found out only being persuaded when it was pointed out to her that Simon, who was possibly the most accident prone person ever, would likely get himself killed if he ever got involved. It had been hard on her and in many ways had driven a wedge between the pair of them, but as Simon had blatantly been in love with the oblivious redhead for years Magnus had felt it wasn't an entirely bad thing.

Simon Lewis however was not an idiot and although he wasn't fully aware of what was going on with his best friend he knew there was something. Whilst Clary had gone to art school Simon had taken off on a round the world gap year to look into cryptozoology finally culminating in Mexico where he ended up writing a best seller. It was much easier now that he had apparently settled in one place, prior to that Luke, Magnus and to a lesser extent their friend Raphael, who had never even met the man, had been calling in favours left right and centre to make sure Simon didn't inadvertently stumble onto the truth.

Clary waved down one of the waitresses floating round VIP, a beautiful sea green seelie girl.

“Hey Keelie, any change you could grab me a margarita?” Clary smiled. “Anything for you guys?”

Magnus and Ragnor both indicated their full glasses.

“Sure no probs.”

“So Magnus. Why the sudden interest in Simon?” Clary turned a piercing gaze on the warlock.

“Honestly, it's nothing really. I just met someone, a publisher, who kind of wanted to meet him. I said I'd see what I could do.” Magnus shrugged nonchalantly.

Ragnor snorted loudly and Clary turned her attention to him instead.

“So what's the real reason..I'm sure Ragnor’ll tell me.”  
“With pleasure Clarissa.” Ragnor replied smoothly ignoring Magnus frantic efforts to silence him. “Magnus here is trying to impress our handsome new neighbour…. Our very gay, very engaged, hot new neighbour I may add..”

“well that explains it..” Clary teased.

“Firstly I am not asking to impress Alexander, I'm asking because I said I would and I like to at least try and keep my word and secondly even if I did initially offer to impress him it makes no difference now because he's engaged…” Magnus pouted slumping back into the booth and crossing his arms angrily.

“Meh engaged, so what…you can easily fix that with a bit of…” Clary waved her arms around dramatically.

“I do not look like that..”Magnus snapped.

“Weeeelllll..” Clary teased cocking her head to one side.

Magnus rolled his eyes theatrically…

“Honestly I don't know what is wrong with you two. To think I would use magic to break up someone's relationship. Can't you even see how morally wrong that is… I seriously need to get better friends..”

Clary’s face became serious at once. She leant forward and gently placed a hand on the warlock's arm who scowled back at her.

“I'm sorry Magnus. You’re right. I guess I wasn't thinking..” Magnus softened a little. “Look Ragnor and I just both love you so much….”

“I wouldn't go that far.” Ragnor muttered earning a harsh look from the red head.

“We just want you to be happy. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you don't let people close because I have. You deserve someone who loves you, you really do.” Clary was firm and Magnus knew there was no point in trying to change her mind.

“He's engaged Clary.” Magnus had the distinct feeling he was starting to lose the argument and wasn't at all sure how exactly it was happening.

“I know Magnus. I admit it I'm biased. You're my friend and I can't believe that anyone could find someone better than you to be with…. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Clary I won't hurt someone else just to get what I want….”

“Fine. Ok I get that… But what if the fiancé is an ass…. What if he doesn't deserve the lovely…” Clary looked across at Ragnor for help.

“Alexander..” Ragnor helpfully supplied.

  
“The lovely Alexander.. Thanks Ragnor…what then..?” Clary looked very satisfied with her new approach.

“Fine… Then I'll try… But.. And I cannot stress this enough…I’m not going to turn a mundane into some sort of magical subjugate… I'd be no better than Camille..” Sometimes Magnus thought, it was better to concede defeat than go up against Clary Fray.

“Slight exaggeration there but ok I get your point. Soooo when do I get to meet him?” Clary seemed far more excited than he would like.

“I invited him here tonight. He's on the guest list with 3 friends…” Ragnor looked decidedly pleased with himself.

“Perfect” Clary clapped her hands together “this is gonna be great. I bet he brings the fiancé as well so I can check him out…”

“I wouldn't get too excited… I seriously doubt he'll even turn up.” Magnus muttered not at all sure if he wanted to just forget about the whole thing or let Clary meet Alec so she could get all this nonsense out of her system.

……

Alec hesitated as he saw the brilliant red sign flashing “Pandemonium” over head. He had the distinct feeling that this was a very bad idea but Isabelle had been adamant. He really should've known better than to tell his sister about what had happened, of all the things for her to pick up on a new club would be the one thing she’d focus on. She was like a magpie for any shiny new night spot.

Noticing that he'd paused Isabelle looped her arm through his to drag him forward.

“Cmon Alec. This looks fun…” Isabelle beamed

“Look Iz, I'm not sure this is such a good idea.” Alec glanced worriedly at the brightly coloured party goers heading into the club, suddenly very conscious that he looked completely out of place in his black t-shirt and jeans combination. “This really doesn't look like my kind of place.”

“Oh don't be such a buzz kill big brother it'll be fun…” Isabelle looked toward Jace for support.

“I'm up for it..” Jace eyes glinted with excitement as a scantily dressed brunette sashayed past.

“Hardly a surprise.” Alec muttered.

“Look if I have to spend an evening with your delightful fiancé then you at least owe me this..” Izzy waved her arms to indicate the club, light reflecting off her silver mirrored mini dress.

Izzy made no secret that she didn't approve of her brother’s choice of future husband. The pair of them were constantly at loggerheads. Alec felt sure that in his sister’s eyes no one would be good enough for her big brother. He really wished that she could see that he had made the sensible choice. Finally he had found someone that his parents approved of, something he thought would never happen after they discovered their oldest born’s sexuality. Sure his fiancé could be difficult at times but that was because he'd not had the easiest upbringing. His future father-in-law was a workaholic businessman who had worked his way up to practically owning LA sacrificing everything on his way to the top including his wife. Surely Isabelle should realise that losing a parent, who hadn't even bothered to stay in touch, at the age of five was bound to have an effect. Sadly Isabelle refused to see it.

“Talking of the devil where exactly is he…?” Izzy added snidely.

“Iz, you know he had to work late… He's meeting us here.” Alec huffed

Izzy rolled her eyes. Alec narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

“What's that look for Iz..?” He questioned.

“Well he just ‘works late’ a lot is all..” Izzy commented using her his fingers to make air quote marks to accentuate her point.

Jace rapidly grabbed Alec’s other arm sensing the deteriorating mood.

“Guys c’mon all this talking is depriving all the gorgeous girls in there of all this.” Jace indicated himself. “That's practically criminal!”

Alec couldn't help but laugh a little although Isabelle’s comment still grated. He knew his sister was like a protective lioness over her family but now and again he just really wished she would at least try and trust his judgement.

Alec allowed himself to be dragged towards the bouncer and duly they had themselves checked off the VIP list after which Alec had left the name of their missing party member with the doorman.

……

Pandemonium was heaving inside, a sea of colourful dancers, flashing lights and pounding dance music. Alec was more than grateful to make it up to the VIP area which was up on a balcony and behind a glass wall which dulled some of the noise.  
He caught sight of Magnus and Ragnor almost straight away sat in a booth towards the front of the area accompanied by an unknown tiny redhead.

Magnus had changed since he had last seen him and Alec had to admit that he looked stunning. He was wearing a deep burgundy velvet jacket and a black silk shirt open to his waist which was tucked into unfeasibly tight black leather trousers. The multiple collections of necklaces were still present and the rings on Magnus’ fingers caught the light as he toyed gently with an ear cuff seemingly engrossed in conversation with the girl.

As the three of them got closer Magnus looked up and noticing Alec smiled broadly seeming to sparkle from all the glitter in his hair. Alec felt his breath catch in his throat.

“Why Alexander, I didn't expect to see you here… I'm glad you are though..” Magnus greeted the trio happily.

“My idea really…. Alec never goes anywhere interesting..” Isabelle pushed her way forward. “I'm Isabelle, Alec's way more exciting sister and this is our brother Jace.”

“Pleasure to meet you Isabelle Lightwood.” Magnus bowed flamboyantly and taking The brunette’s hand kissed it chivalrously. “The grumpy one over there is my good friend Ragnor Fell and this is the delightful Clarissa Fray.”

Jace, for once, seemed to have lost the power of speech for a second as he stared at Clary.

“I'm sorry, I was lost there for a minute, you are very beautiful Clarissa..” Jace flashed his most dazzling smile, the one that never failed to impress.  
“I'm sorry does that line ever work.” Clary threw back clearly unimpressed.

Izzy laughed loudly at the look of shock on her brother’s face.

“Ooh I like you!” she grinned at Clary and squeezed in next to her.

Still laughing to himself Magnus turned to Alec who found himself feeling decidedly unsettled under the warlock's watchful gaze.

“So Alexander, only the three of you. I was looking forward to meeting the man who had captured the heart of a someone as delightful as you.”

Alec felt himself flushing uncomfortably.

“Yeah.. He's working late.” Alec stuttered trying his best to ignore the look of contempt in his sister's eye that he was sure the others all noticed.“He's meeting us here later.”

“Well I shall look forward to meeting him.” Magnus replied smoothly. “ In the meantime I can't help feeling drinks are in order.”

…….

Magnus couldn’t help but admit that he was having one of the best evenings he'd had in a while. Although he couldn't keep his eyes of the dark haired man across the table from him he found himself thoroughly enjoying the company of the other two Lightwood siblings.

It was he supposed, inevitable that he would get on like a house on fire with Isabelle. They had bonded over a love of make up and fashion and as they had talked Magnus had seen that the younger girl was feisty and confident and ferociously protective of her family for which he had the greatest respect.

His first impression of Jace had been that he was one of those overly cocky men who just assumed that everyone loved him. He wasn't entirely wrong but there was more to the young man than that. Jace was a big personality for sure but he had the ability to laugh at himself that Magnus found refreshing. He was also persistent and despite Clary putting him in his place on multiple occasions he was still trying to charm the redhead, although strangely managing to toe the line between enthusiasm and being a pushy creep.

Then there was the lovely Alexander Lightwood himself. Everything about the man was entrancing, from the way he wrinkled his nose and winced slightly when tasting a strong drink to the way he rolled his eyes when one of his siblings said something particularly outrageous. It was glorious to see the uptight mundane begin to relax and interact and Magnus had to keep reminding himself that Alec was off limits.

Ragnor was in the middle of an epic tale of the night he and Magnus were out in London and the older warlock seemed to be trying his best to embarrass Magnus as much as he could to the delight of everyone at the table.  
Suddenly Clary, who was sat next to him, grabbed his forearm in a death grip. She was holding on so tight that Magnus was sure her fingers would leave bruises and the colour drained out of her face.

The red head stared into the crowd a look of horror mixed with anger on her face as Magnus dipped his head towards her.

“What the hell is he doing here?” She hissed into the warlock’s ear.

Magnus looked up to see an ash blonde head moving through the crowd. The figure was heading directly towards them.

The man ducked down and kissed Alec lightly on the head before squeezing in beside him.

“Darling, I'm so sorry I'm late..” He smiled, the sort of smile designed to charm, a smile that didn't reach his dark eyes.

Alec shifted a little uncomfortably Magnus felt, although to be fair he may have been projecting as he and Clary were perfectly aware of who Alec's mystery fiancé was.

“No, no it's fine..” Alec turned to the group. “This is my fiancé, Sebastian Morgenstern… Seb this is…”

Sebastian interrupted his lips smiling in a way that Magnus felt could only be described as predatory. Clary visibly blanched under his gaze.

“Hello little sister didn't expect to see you here.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Any thoughts gratefully received.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support so far ... It really means a lot xox


	4. Panic at the disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian joining everyone has some interesting effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support... It is beyond lovely getting comments and you have no idea how much it means to me... I love you all... Thank you...
> 
> Its a bit of a shorter chapter today but hopefully I'll be able to add another chapter in a few days.

The table had descended into awkward silence, Clary simply glaring at her older brother who regarded her with what, as far as Magnus was concerned, could best be described as cool contempt. Izzy was looking between the the pair of siblings with a mixture of astonishment, curiosity and something else that Magnus wasn't sure of. At the very least Isabelle did not seem to approve of her brothers fiancé which raised his opinion of her still further.

Magnus Bane knew Sebastian Morgenstern far too well for his liking and knew exactly the backstory between him and Clary. Sebastian was exactly like his abusive, controlling and yes, borderline psychopathic father, the man who had systematically emotionally tortured Clary's mother for the years they were married until she had no choice but to run leaving her five year old son behind barely saving herself and her unborn child.

Clary's mother Jocelyn had, with the help of Luke, tried to no avail to reach Sebastian but Valentine Morgenstern was too powerful. She had been lucky to keep Clary out of her fathers clutches and had only succeeded as for years he was not aware of his daughter’s existence.

Jocelyn hadn't given up on her son though. When she found out that Sebastian was due to study at Columbia she had begged Magnus to try and find him. Sensing the opportunity for some adventure Magnus had faked his way in as a college student with the idea of befriending Sebastian. It had all seemed such a good plan at the time until he actually met the man and realised that it was too late, Valentine’s influence was too strong.

Sebastian at college had been an absolute nightmare, constantly humiliating people and lauding around over everyone. Being Valentine’s son had only made things worse, the influence his father had made everyone essentially terrified of upsetting him. Sebastian coasted by due to his family's influence and treated the people around him as toys for his own entertainment. Only one professor had dared to stand up to him and that, well that ended rather badly.

Magnus had been rather fond of their anthropology professor Doctor Johnson. It was a subject he found fascinating and the professor had a way of bringing the subject to life. He was honest and kind. Sebastian had taken his classes for amusement mainly and put in very little effort and the professor had marked him accordingly. The Morgenstern response was swift and brutal, Sebastian had accused him of sexual harassment, an accusation that was totally baseless, and rather than upset Valentine Doctor Johnson was quietly shunted out of college. It had been the moment Magnus had finally realised Sebastian was beyond saving.

Although Magnus was fully aware that sometimes people could change, he’d seen it time and time again, but equally well he knew that if Sebastian Morgenstern was engaged to Alec Lightwood Magnus was almost certain it was because Sebastian wanted something and an epic romance was the least likely thing he was after.

Magnus surveyed the shocked table around him and found his eyes drawn to Alec's confused face.

“I can't be here right now.” Clary hissed at her brother as she stood and stalked off into the crowd.

“Seb… You… You didn't tell me you have a sister..” Magnus could hear the hurt in Alec's voice.

“Oh babe… I'm sorry I should have told you..” Sebastian turned to look at the other man. “It's just, my family…it's complicated.”

“No I get it…” Alec spoke kindly and Magnus couldn't believe that he couldn't see Sebastian for what he clearly was.

“Clary’s always lived with my mother, who I hate to say is a bit of a fantasist. You know she even hid Clary from my father for years. I've tried to reach out to her but she's made it clear she wants nothing to do with me so I have to respect that.” Sebastian continued sadly dropping his eyes to his lap.

Damn he was good Magnus thought. If it wasn't for the fact that he'd had first hand experience of exactly how manipulative Sebastian could be he would almost have been convinced himself. From the little he knew of Alec he seemed to be a genuinely kind man and he had no chance.

Sebastian squeezed Alec's hand as if to reassure him before looking up and surveying the table. Izzy was looking at him with thinly veiled contempt whilst Jace was watching to see where Clary had gone so he turned his smile toward Magus and Ragnor.

“I'm sorry about that… Hardly the best impression… I'm Sebastian.” He smiled again.

“Oh gosh yes sorry..These are my neighbours Magnus Bane and Ragnor Fell.” Alec, although still looking uncomfortable had regained some of his composure.

Magnus leaned back in his seat, seeing how Sebastian was playing things he decided to play along.

“Oh we know each other already don't we Sebastian?” Magnus smiled sweetly.

“We do?” Magnus took it as a personal victory that Sebastian looked a little unsettled for a second.

“Oh it's a while ago now. Columbia… Remember?” Magnus eyes never left the younger man's face.

It took a few seconds before the realisation hit.

“Of course… I knew you looked familiar..you've barely aged a day you lucky devil!”   
Sebastian laughed in mock civility.

“Ah the powers of excellent skin care.” Magnus waved his arms flamboyantly.

“ Oh Alec, you should have seen Magnus here at college… He was always up to something. Didn't you used to come to lectures barefoot all the time?”

“Yes indeed, very relaxing, until someone reported me to the dean..” Magnus grumbled.

“Oh that's right..didn't you get written up for that ..” Sebastian's look was piercing and Magnus returned it with a sneering smile.

“Look, I think I might go and check on Clary..” Jace interrupted eyes fixed on the red head over by the bar area.

“Oh she looks fine I wouldn't worry.” Sebastian waved an arm dismissively. “Looks like she's talking to the neighbourhood drug dealer..” He added laughing.

The young Latino man who was talking to Clary frowned as if he heard what Sebastian had said and straightened his designer jacket throwing dagger looks in the table’s direction.

“Oh what you mean our good friend Raphael..” Ragnor practically growled.

“Oh sorry, only joking.” Sebastian eased back in his seat with a smug look on his face. Alec was starting to look extremely embarrassed again.

Magnus leant forward and rested his elbows on the table.

“You know Mr Morgenstern here had his own little quirks in college as I remember.” He said thoughtfully.

“Oh do tell..” Izzy brightened up dramatically.

“Oh yes, poor Sebastian was terribly afraid of thunderstorms as I recall.” Magnus caught Raphael’s eye who nodded in understanding before wandering off to talk to Bat, the young werewolf who was in the DJ booth.

Alec looked at his fiancé and raised an eyebrow.

“Look I just don't like them..” Sebastian replied defensively.

“That spring term must have been a nightmare for you. Real freak weather… There seemed to be a thunderstorm practically every week.” Magnus laughed. “It was really odd.”

Ragnor gave Magnus an knowing look and he replied with a surreptitious wink.

Just at that moment the club erupted with the sounds of a thunderstorm overlaid onto a heavy dance track. Even in the VIP room the volume seemed to increase, albeit helped along by a subtle flick of Magnus’ wrist. Seeing what was going on Ragnor gleefully joined in carefully sending flashes of green lightning across the ceiling.

Sebastian visually blanched and started fumbling with his shirt collar anxiously as the noise erupted around him.

“Seb…you ok?” Alec touched the other man's arm as another crack of thunder rang out.

“I'm fine..” Sebastian growled, all pretence at niceties gone. “I just… Look I just feel a bit funny..”

Another flash of Ragnor's Lightning had him twitching in his seat as the music surrounded them.

“For fucks sake Alec… I'm just tired … Let's just go ok.”

Alec looked pleadingly at his sister.

“It's fine we’ll stay here… Just get him home if he's not feeling well..it'll be fine won't it Jace?” Izzy replied in a sickly sweet voice whilst Jace simply grunted in agreement, all his attention focused on Clary who was suddenly looking much happier.

Sebastian practically dragged Alec out of the club with him barely having time to mouth a quick sorry to everyone before leaving.

“And there we have it ‘The Sebastian Morgenstern Show’.” Izzy declared sitting back.

“I take you don't approve of your brothers adorable fiancé.” Magnus couldn't help but smile.

“That's putting it mildly.” Jace muttered.

“You too Blondie..?” Magnus looked across the younger man.

“Well, you know…ah fuck it, no that guy’s an ass and Alec could do so much better..” Jace crossed his arms firmly in front of him.

Magnus burst into laughter just as Clary and Raphael came and joined them at the table.

“Well that was great.” Clary laughed happily.

“Remind me to give Bat a pay rise.” Magnus agreed.

Isabelle's eyes widened in realisation.

“You did that…but how…do you have some sort of special signal going on … Hang on wait Magnus do you own this club?”

“Guilty on all charges m’lady.” Magnus gave a mock bow. “With a little help from Raphael’s excellent hearing I might add.”

“Dios, he called me a drug dealer. What did he expect..” Raphael pouted.

“Ah yes, where are my manners Isabelle and Jace Lightwood this is our dear friend Raphael Santiago who may be many things but is definitely not a drug dealer.”

“Pretty much the thing drug dealers are scared of….” Ragnor mumbled.

“That is the plan.” Raphael shrugged. “Wait Lightwood you said, any relation to Maryse and Robert Lightwood.”

“Um…yeah…our parents..” Isabelle looked uncomfortable.

“Ok, what am I missing here..” Magnus looked between Isabelle and Raphael clearly confused.

“Do you live under a rock Bane…Maryse and Robert Lightwood, owner of LW Corp…owns swathes of New York…ring any bells..” Raphael rolled his eyes. “Do you ever listen to anything I say?”

“I try not to when it's about business …” Magnus faked a yawn receiving an annoyed huff in return.

“So let me get this straight…Alec is not as he claimed just a simple publisher but is in fact heir to a huge multinational and Valentine Morgenstern’s son just happens to be engaged to him…” Ragnor as usual cut right to the heart of the matter.

“You try convincing Alec of that..” Jace grumbled.

“Brilliant, so we need a plan…we need to break up Alec and my delightful brother and save LW from the clutches of my evil father. This is going to be fun… I get to piss off my father and my brother and help my lovely friend get the guy he's been drooling over…” Clary looked delighted. “This calls for drinks”

“Wait…what?” Magnus couldn't help but feel things were getting out of control.

“Look quick question.. Do you like my brother?” Izzy laid her laser-like stare on Magnus.

“Well..yes..but..”

“Do you want to go after him to get to my parents company..?”

“Obviously not..”

“Do you intend to cheat on my brother..”

“I may be be many things but I am not a cheater..” Magnus huffed.

“Well as I see it you're already streets ahead of Sebastian… Works for me..”

“Look Iz we don't know for sure Seb is cheating.” Jace interrupted.

“Nobody works late that often with a series of hot interns unless they're getting something out of it… Does Sebastian seem like the workaholic type?”

“Well no..” Jace conceded.

Izzy raised her eyebrows pointedly.

“Fair point.” Jace grumbled.

“Aren't we forgetting one crucial thing here… What about Alec's feelings..” Magnus was desperately trying to make some sense of what was happening here.

“O..k. So what you need to understand about my brother is that he puts everyone else’s needs in front of his own. For years he tried to hide the fact he was gay from my parents and put up with them trying to find him the perfect society wife. Finally he got outed, by Sebastian may I add, and all hell broke lose…my parents flipped, tried to talk him out of it, told him it would ruin the company, every guilt trip they could think of. Then guess what Sebastian Morgenstern comes in like a knight in shining armour and my parents suddenly think this whole gay thing is not so bad if you can snare the heir to the Circle group. I don't think Alec even loves Sebastian, I'm pretty sure he's doing this to keep our parents happy. Put it this way, I have never, ever seen him looking at Sebastian the way he was looking at you tonight…”

It was becoming very clear that once Isabelle had made her mind up there was no changing it.

“Fine…look all I'm saying is Alec and I are very different people and…”

“Mom and Luke are very different..” Clary added pointedly.

“Listen buddy…all you need to do is get him to ditch that loser Sebastian…” Jace added.

“Oh my god you people are impossible… I've said it before and I'll say it again I really really need to get some new friends..”Magnus moaned.

“Jace and I are new friends..” Izzy winked.

“Better friends then…” Magnus reached for his drink and took a large gulp. Quite frankly the way this evening was going he felt he was going to need it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that was ok..
> 
> I imagined the dance track like this one https://youtu.be/HMK4gajgpBY if that make sense.
> 
> Any feedback would be great... And I'm newish on tumblr (@the-burning-tiger) 
> 
> Loads of love xox


	5. I will, I won't, I will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus decides what to do and Alec questions his life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly thank you so much for the support... You are all wonderful lovely people xox
> 
>  
> 
> Bit of a longer one today.... I did struggle a bit with this chapter and it's sort of filler-ish but hope you enjoy... Oh and a bit of Raphael's POV as well x

Alec lay in bed staring at the ceiling intentionally ignoring the alarm clock next to him which seemed to be taunting his inability to sleep by constantly reminding him how ridiculously late (or early) it was.   
Alec thumped his pillow violently as if it was it’s fault that he was still awake and threw himself on to his side, his back towards the clock.

So what if Sebastian hadn't told him he had a sister, he knew that his fiancé had a difficult childhood and was reluctant to talk about it so it made perfect sense didn't it..he would have told him eventually, it just needed to be in his own time.

Really, the whole situation must have been really uncomfortable for him so of course he would have a freak out at the club. Honestly, there was really no need for him to be annoyed at Sebastian was there? After all he didn't even like clubs so it was a good excuse to leave. I mean ok, strictly speaking he was actually enjoying himself earlier but still…..

Alec sighed to himself. He wasn't exactly sure what was bothering him so much. It's not like it was unusual for Seb to not want him to stay over, in fact it was rare that he did, his fiancé worked hard so naturally he needed his sleep. Anyway Seb did have to get up early as his Dad was flying in from LA for Christmas Day so there was that and they would be seeing each other later that day so it really wasn't a problem.

When you looked at it logically Sebastian was the perfect choice. He was hardworking and smart and everyone, well ok, strictly speaking his parents, thought they were an ideal couple. That was a good solid basis for a relationship.

The sound of raucous laughter in the street outside caught his attention. Quietly he crept out of bed and watched silently out the window as the three men zigzagged down the street.

……..

Granted it had been decades since Raphael was a mundane but there were some things so ingrained in him from that time that he just couldn't shake. His mother had drummed into him when he was growing up that as the oldest his role was that of a protector. Even now when he spent more of his life, if that was even the correct term, as a vampire than a mundane that instinct was still there.

So essentially his current situation was all Guadeloupe Santiago’s fault.

Raphael sighed to himself as he tried to guide two very drunk warlocks back to their home. He knew that both Magnus and Ragnor were perfectly capable of looking after themselves, he also knew that they were equally likely to get into some sort of ridiculous situation especially as Ragnor was so drunk his glamour kept slipping.

“Gods, I hate Sebastian bloody Morgenstern!” Magnus slurred. “He was a nightmare in college and now he gets the most beautiful man I've ever seen…..s’not fair…”

Ragnor stopped dead and nodded his head seriously.

“And Valentine…pfft don't get me started.” Magnus waved his arms around so much he nearly fell over.

“I should turn Sebastian into a toad…” Magnus moaned.

“A fat squinty toad.” Ragnor agreed.

“There will be no turning people into toads..”Raphael hissed.

“Alexander wouldn't want toady Sebastian.” Magnus pointed out.

“No he would not.” Ragnor agreed.

“There. Will. Be. No. Toads.” Raphael was starting to lose his patience. It was like trying to herd cats.

“I could do it….” Magnus insisted.

“You are a very talent warlock.” Ragnor agreed.

“As are you mon petit chou.”

“Dios, dame fuerza.” Raphael muttered.

“Shhh…I tell you a secret..” Magnus held his finger to his lips. “Those thunderstorms in college….that was me…”

“I knew it!” Ragnor laughed so much that he nearly choked.

“He deserved it ..”

Raphael grabbed Ragnor’s arm to drag him out of the road.

“Raphael!” Ragnor moaned dramatically. “I am quite capable of walking on my own…”

Ragnor tried to stand straight and adjust his jacket cuffs, the swaying ruined the effect.

“Hmmm…it would appear I am more drunk than I thought I was.” He hiccuped

“Really…” Raphael muttered sarcastically becoming increasingly grateful they were nearly home.

“I'm gonna try… Alexander deserves better…so I'm gonna try..” Magnus clumsily crossed his arms.

“Excellent, my old friend.” Ragnor flung his arms about. “One should always fight for love.”

“Por el amor de Dios.” Raphael muttered.

“Well one should…. So what spell are you going to use… No wait I have the perfect one…” Ragnor continued haughtily.

Magnus stopped dead still and shook his head

“No…no magic…I’ll use my natural charm….” Magnus raised his chin proudly and puffed out his chest a little.

The sound of Ragnor laughing raucously and even Raphael smirking making him deflate a little and scowl dramatically.

“New friends…that's what I need..”Magnus grumbled.

As the trio reached the front door they didn't even notice the slight twitch of the curtain in the apartment above.

………..

Magnus’ head was hot, pounding and strangely seemed to be vibrating. It took him a few minutes to realise that at least some of the reason for this was that Chairman Miaow was lying over the top of his head, front paws by one ear and back paws by the other, his furry belly resting on top of Magnus head trembling gently as he purred softly.

Magnus groaned as he instantly regretted not closing the bedroom door. Slowly he blinked his eyes open and winced as the morning sunlight shone in his face, clearly he hadn't drawn the curtains either.

Magnus wondered idly to himself just exactly how much he'd drunk last night as he reached above his head and lifted the chairman onto his chest. The loss of his feline hat didn't not significantly improve his head which felt thick and hungover.

As he clicked his fingers blue flames of healing magic sparked on his finger tips instantly fascinating the little cat who rubbed his cheek enthusiastically against the warlock's hand transferring the magic onto himself until it flickered on his fur before giving Magnus an enthusiastic head rub to send it deep into his aching skull.

Chairman Miaow had always been enthralled by the warlock's magic and no matter how many times they'd played the magical tag game, as Magnus liked to call it, it never ceases to amuse him seeing the little tabby glowing with blue light as he dutifully carried Magnus magic to wherever it was needed. The Chairman, being an exceptionally smart cat as Magnus liked to think, always instinctively knew exactly where that was.

“Thank you Chairman…sometimes my friend I think you're the cleverest of us all”

Magnus smiled whilst the little cat slow blinked at him before sitting back and casually cleaning his paw.

“Sadly we can't stay here all day” Magnus sighed ignoring the slightly disgruntled miaow the Chairman gave him as the warlock gently moved him.

Gingerly Magnus dragged himself out of bed leaving the Chairman to take advantage of the now empty mattress and fully stretch out.

Magnus wandered into the living room still tying his purple silk robe around him.  
Clearly it had been a good night as Ragnor was lying face down on the sofa snoring loudly.

Relaxing down into an armchair Magnus swiftly magicked up two coffees and having taken a large slurp of his cinnamon latte felt almost back to normal.

“H-hum.” Magnus cleared his throat loudly making Ragnor jolt awake.

“Coffee on the table.” Magnus indicated to the bleary eyed warlock.

The two old friends sat in companionable silence drinking their drinks for a few minutes before Ragnor broke the silence.

“Well it would appear once again I owe Raphael thanks for his escorting services. Remind me what is the best thank you present for a surly vampire?”

Magnus smiled to himself as memories of last night started to come back to him. Poor Raphael, however much he tried to portray himself as coolly aloof he simply couldn't deny his protective nature. Flashes of their ridiculous conversation on the journey home came back to him and suddenly Magnus’ mood began to somewhat deteriorate.

Seeing his friends face begin to fall concern flitted across Ragnor's face.

“Magnus, why exactly is it that you suddenly look like you're sucking a lemon. It was, as I recall, an excellent night, granted my memories may be somewhat hazy…”

“No you are of course right my old friend…” Magnus shook his head lightly. “I just….what have I agreed to..”

“Ah Alexander…” Ragnor nodded sagely whilst Magnus simply hung his head. “Well as I see it an agreement made under the influence of near industrial quantities of alcohol is in no way mandatory….”

Magnus relaxed a little.

“However I do think it is an excellent idea. You my friend have isolated yourself for far too long and as I see it Mr Lightwood is the perfect solution.”

Ragnor sat back on the sofa folding his arms in front of himself. Before Magnus had a chance to answer the blare of the doorbell interrupted them.

Sighing Magnus got up to see who on earth could be disturbing them at this ungodly hour. As he walked out the door he glanced over his shoulder.

“Just so you know Ragnor, this conversation is not over…”

Magnus pondered the situation as he walked to the door not entirely sure why it bothered him that much. From the snippets that Isabelle and to a lesser extent Jace had told him last night a clear picture of Alec was starting to emerge, that of the older brother burdened with responsibility. A man who had tried for all his life to be the perfect son and heir repressing his own feelings and emotions for the sake of his family. In fact the only vaguely rebellious thing Alexander Lightwood had ever done was to convince his parents to start up a publishing house and insisting that he himself ran it. It was all terribly depressing.

Before Sebastian he had never even so much as had a date and from what Izzy had told him had been constantly terrified that his traditional parents would discover the deep dark secret that was his sexuality. The harsh reality was that Alec had no idea of his own worth and that the Morgensterns had prayed on that without compunction.

Someone should show him exactly how exceptional he was and one thing was certain Sebastian Morgenstern would never do that. But could he or more importantly should he?  
At the end of the day Alexander was a mundane and he most definitely was not but perhaps….

Magnus brushed away the thought. Maybe he was overthinking this. Realistically someone like Alec would never fall for someone like him or at least not for long, they never did. If he could help him see that there was a world beyond Sebastian Morgenstern it was worth it.

There was however one thing that Magnus didn't want to admit. That moment when Alexander had smiled at him through the window he had felt something unlocking in himself, a feeling he hadn't had for a long time, a feeling that scared him.

He was sure that Alexander wouldn't form any lasting attachment to him, that he could perhaps be the stepping stone on towards a true love for him, someone who truly deserved him but he wasn't sure how he would cope with that himself.

Magnus opened the door to find the last two people he ever expected to see, Alexander and Isabelle, and realised in that moment that seeing the beautiful man stood before him married to Sebastian Morgenstern would be far worse than his own broken heart.

……..

On the list of things that Alec didn't need to see after a sleepless night of doubting his choice of future husband Magnus Bane dressed only in thigh length purple silk robe was almost certainly top. He was seriously considering killing Jace and, to a lesser extent, Izzy.

Right at this moment in time the three of them should, by all rights, be heading towards the LW offices to board the corporate helicopter due to take them to the traditionally awkward family Christmas dinner at the house in the Hamptons.

Jace going AWOL and not answering his phone had however well and truly scuppered that plan.

Well to be accurate they knew who Jace was with they just didn't know where he was, which is where Magnus came in. The same Magnus that Alec was desperately trying to not look at. The same Magnus who was currently displaying large amounts of beautiful caramel skin. The same Magnus who Alec really shouldn't be having these sort of thoughts about.

“Isabelle, Alexander…As you can see I wasn't exactly expecting visitors, but of course you two are always welcome. Now to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Magnus smiled his dazzling smile and leant slightly against the doorframe and Alec was quite sure he'd lost the power of speech.

Fortunately Izzy had not.

“Yea, sorry to bother you Magnus…it's just we need to find Jace and he's not answering his phone right now…”

Magnus quirked an eyebrow.

“Last seen with a certain red head we both know…” Izzy smirked.

Magnus grinned.

“In that case you'd better come in whist we try to contact a certain Ms Fray.”

He opened the door wider and beckoned them in. Alec took a deep breath to steady himself before entering.

Magnus ushered them into the sitting room where a tired looking Ragnor was slumped on the sofa

“Oh don't mind him – he always turns up hungover.” Magnus laughed as Ragnor scowled back at him.

“Let me just grab my phone.”

Alec tried to look anywhere but at Magnus bending down towards the coffee table. Instead he stood stock still by the wall arms crossed defensively in front of him.

Izzy plonked down on the sofa next to Ragnor and playfully shoulder shoved the older man.

“Hey Rags, great night last night.” She beamed and Alec wished, as he often did, that he had the same ease with people that his sister did.

“Ah, the delightful Isabelle, you look fresh as daisy. I honestly don't know how you do it.” Ragnor gave his most charming smile before looking up. “And Alec as well, always a pleasure.”

“Got it..” Magnus raised the phone in triumph.

A look of confusion crossed Ragnor's face.

“It would seem our delightful Clarissa may have distracted Jace from his family duties.” Magnus explained and Ragnor burst into loud laughter.

“I'm still not sure how that even happened.” Alec muttered.

Magnus walked over to the dark haired man.

“Oh darling, you should have been there. Clary simply got up to leave and then turned to your brother and just asked if he was coming or what….you should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless.” Magnus imitated Jace’s open mouthed expression.

Despite himself Alec couldn't help but laugh.

“So you're telling me Clary made Jace speechless. God I wish I'd been there.” The thing was he really did, he wished he'd been able just for once to forget his responsibilities and stay where he was happy.

Magnus simply grinned in response and selected Clary's number from the speed dial menu before putting the phone on speaker and placing it back on the coffee table.

It took several rings before a sleepy sounding Clary answered.

“Clary Fray…just so you know biscuit you're on speaker and I'm here with two Lightwoods who seem to have misplaced their brother. Now you wouldn't know anything about that would you..” Magnus teased.

They could all hear scuffling in the background and the distinctive sound of Jace's voice swearing.

Clary however seemed totally in control.

“Ah sorry guys. We must have lost track of time. Turns out your brother is quite distracting when he wants to be. Who knew?”

The sound of Jace's disgruntled squeak was almost lost with Alec groaning as he rolled his eyes.

“I think that counts as TMI for Alec.” Izzy laughed.

“Yeah well just tell him to get his butt to LW in the next half an hour and answer his goddam phone.” He grumbled.

“Sure thing. I'll send him on his way. Oh and guys Merry Christmas.”

With that the line went dead.

Instantly Izzy burst in to giggles.

“I never thought I'd see the day..” She gasped causing Alec to raise a questioning eyebrow.

“Jace has totally met his match… That's awesome!” she smirked.

“Oh sweetie you don't know the half of it.” Magnus winked.

Izzy leant forward putting her elbows on her knees and resting her head on her hands, eyes glittering in excitement.

“Oh..do tell.” She smiled tilting her head to one side coquettishly.

Alec could've cheerfully throttled his sister. So far he had been coping with the situation pretty well and all he wanted was to get out as soon as possible. It would appear that Isabelle had other ideas which was utterly typical. His sister would take any opportunity for gossip and this was just too juicy for her to drop and if he was honest he sort of wanted to know himself.

The only problem was Magnus, beautiful flamboyant Magnus. It was hard enough to ignore the man before but at least he had Clary's phone call to focus on, but without that, well…. If he was totally honest with himself there was something mesmerising about watching Magnus talk, not just his voice but the way he seemed to speak with his whole body, the fluid way he moved and the way his hands danced to accompany his words.

“Iz, look we really need to go…and I'm sure Magnus and Ragnor have plans.” It was a futile attempt, he knew that but he still had to try at least.

“Oh relax big brother, it's only fair we make Jace wait when we've had to chase round after him this morning.” She turned to look at Ragnor and Alec could have sworn the two of them were plotting something by the look they exchanged. “That is if it's ok with you two.”

“Isabelle, darling, you are always welcome..” Ragnor smiled widely.

“Well that's settled then….spill.” She looked up at Alec who was still leaning against the wall. “Oh and Alec just sit down for a bit…”

Alec reluctantly went to sit in an armchair. He knew by now there was really little point in arguing with his sister. The thing is he knew he was being ridiculous, there was really no doubt about it. Magnus had been nothing but friendly and honestly it wasn't as if someone like him would even be interested in someone a boring and repressed as him. He still couldn't believe that Seb had been aware of him but at least with his fiancé he understood his role. Magnus made him feel unsettled, but that wasn't his fault, in all likelihood it’s just pre wedding jitters he reassured himself.

“Oh where are my manners? Do either of you want a drink, unless of course you have to rush off soon?” Magnus asked.

“Just have to visit the parents for lunch and the longer we delay that the better if you ask me…” Izzy grumbled.

“That bad eh?” Magnus looked questioningly at Izzy who nodded her head firmly in response. “So coffee ok?”

“That'd be great.” Izzy glanced down at the two cups on the table. “Hey how d'you manage to get that on Christmas Day?”

“Ask Ragnor. His apology for being outrageously drunk last night.” The lie came quickly to Magnus lips

“I have connections.” Ragnor mumbled.

Magnus started to head off to the kitchen only looking over his shoulder at the last minute..  
“Let me guess. For the delightful Isabelle a caramel macchiato and for Alexander black …am I right?”

Izzy giggled and nodded approvingly.

Alec had been largely lost in thought since sitting down so he jumped a little when a small tabby and white cat jumped on his knee and proceeded to head butt his hand. The Chairman having heard the noise from sitting room had clearly decided it was his duty to fully investigate.

When Magnus reappeared with the drinks it was to find the chairman lying on his back on Alec's knees paws padding the air delightedly as he had his chin tickled.

“Ah I see the Chairman has introduced himself”

Alec looked up with a slightly confused look on his face.

“Chairman Miaow to give him his full name and he seems to like you.” Magnus turned towards Izzy and added. “The Chairman has excellent taste.”

“Oh cats love Alec. My parents cat Church pretty much hates everyone except him. He's like some sort of cat whisperer.”

“So it would seem.” Magnus grabbed a large cushion from under the coffee table and sat down.

“What..I just like them…cats are y’know kinda relaxing.”

It was true, one of the few times Alec really felt able to relax was around animals. Animals, unlike people, didn't judge and didn't expect anything of you apart from a bit of food and some company, they also never asked you awkward questions.

“Hey Chairman Miaow…pleased to meet you properly.” Alec smiled down at the little cat who responded by rubbing his cheek enthusiastically against his hand and purring loudly.

“Could your brother be any more adorable right now?” Magnus chuckled making Alec blush furiously.

“I know right..seriously Alec you're distracting Magnus from the important task of gossip.” Izzy teased.

“Don't you listen Chairman, they're just jealous.” Alec just focused in on the little cat. Honestly it was much easier than even entertaining the thought that Magnus had just called him adorable.

“Oh I freely admit I'm jealous…I’d happily trade places with you Chairman.” Magnus teased earning a smug look from the cat and an even deeper blush from Alec.

Izzy burst out laughing.

“Oh Magnus” she chided gently

“Honesty is the best policy sweetie.” Magnus shrugged. “Anyway, I thought you were more interested in hearing the gossip on a certain Ms Fray.”

Alec was grateful for the change of subject as he was really having difficulty breathing right now. Surely Magnus must be joking and more importantly why did it matter to him either way, he was, after all, engaged. The thought of Sebastian flooded him with guilt, Sebastian his fiancé, Sebastian who always told him how much he needed him, Sebastian who was the perfect match for him. Alec groaned inwardly, he really needed to get a grip.

Alec focused all his attention on the little cat and tried to calm his thoughts. In the background he was aware of Magnus telling tales of Clary's exploits and his sister and Ragnor laughing. He knew he should be interacting but right now his thoughts were all over the place so he took a few minutes to regain some control. Slowly he started to calm down and started to tune in to the conversation.

“So the kid told her that she couldn't use the slide cos she was just a girl and Clary hit him over the head with a plastic spade. Luke told me the hardest thing was trying not to laugh….I mean can you imagine a little four year old firecracker wielding a spade like a weapon..”

“Oh that's hilarious. So what'd he do?” Izzy giggled

“Well he thought of telling her off but instead took her to karate classes so next time she could knock him on his ass. She really took to it as well… Actually come to think of it you may want to warn your brother she's a black belt…”

“Now where's the fun in that” Iz laughed.

Slowly but surely Alec started to feel more comfortable and actually started to enjoy himself.

……

Magnus relaxed back leaning on his hands with his legs stretched out in front of him. In all honesty this was the best start to Christmas Day that he could remember and possibly ever. Quite frankly he could kiss Clary right now. If it hadn't been for her he wouldn't be sat here drinking coffee with the delightful Lightwood siblings.

Isabelle was on fine form laughing and joking and telling tall tales of Jace’s childhood. Even Alec had started to relax. He had started off delightfully flustered and now had started to join in the conversation and honestly Magnus really couldn't get enough of his heart meltingly lovely smile. He made a mental note to give the chairman some extra tuna as a thanks for helping Alec feel at home.

Sadly all good things must come to an end and inevitably Alec's phone was soon ringing with Jace wondering where they were.

“Yeah, yeah, we're on our way…….really? Is it annoying to be hanging around I didn't know that…” Alec winked at everyone and Magnus practically swooned.

“Looks like that’s our cue to leave.” Isabelle shrugged. “Alec are you sure we can't just stay here?”

Isabelle looked pleadingly at her brother.

“Yeah sure…tell you what I'll just get Mom on the phone and you can tell her…” He deadpanned.

Instantly Isabelle turned to Ragnor and Magnus giving each of them a huge hug in turn.

“Sorry guys. This has been great but we have to dash..”

“Ah so finally something Isabelle Lightwood is afraid of…” Magnus joked.

“You haven't met her.” Izzy said over her shoulder as the pair reluctantly left.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever comments are gratefully received... 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on where things are going...
> 
> As ever I'm on tumblr @the-burning-tiger
> 
> Much love xox


	6. Bring him home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus, Clary, Ragnor and Raphael have dinner and make some plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just wanted to say thank you for everyone reading this ... I still can't quite believe it.... You are all completely lovely.
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so things are about to start moving forwards... I hope you enjoy xox

Magnus was still smiling to himself by the evening. It didn't matter that Ragnor had been teasing him all day nothing could ruin the good mood he was in. Sure there was still the Sebastian issue but this morning he just knew there was a connection between Alec and him and that he could work with.

In the meantime he busied himself sorting out food for the evening. Despite the fact that Magnus could easily just magic up an amazing dinner he absolutely adored cooking, there was something so relaxing about preparing food and he took every opportunity to take advantage of it.

Magnus checked his watch, in less than an hour Clary and Raphael would arrive and he was determined everything was going to be perfect. It had become a tradition in recent years that they would all meet up on Christmas Day or rather Clary had insisted and much as they pretended to complain secretly it was something they all thoroughly enjoyed.

Magnus hummed to himself happily as he chopped up vegetables, yes, today had been a good day.

He must have lost all track of time as soon enough he was interrupted by the loud arrival of Ragnor with Clary and Raphael following close behind.

“Ooh someone's in a good mood.” Clary giggled as she wandered into the kitchen.

“Biscuit, I have no idea what you mean…” Magnus replied innocently.

“Sure you do…” Clary nudged him playfully in the side. “You can thank me later..drink first though”

Clary spun round hair flying to rejoin the others.

“I'm sure it was a real hardship for you.” Magnus muttered at her retreating back making Clary look back over her shoulder.

“Anytime Mags, anytime.” She winked.

Sighing Magnus washed up his hands and rejoined everyone in the sitting room. Ragnor was recounting the morning’s events to everyone and Raphael was feigning indifference as usual.

“Ah the man of the hour…” Ragnor said as Magnus reappeared.

Before he had a chance to speak Clary butted in..

“So operation Lightwood is going well eh… Ragnor filled us in…”

“It was a pleasant morning thank you..” Magnus was trying his very best to look coy.

“Oh my god…you really like him.” Clary gasped putting her hands to her mouth whilst Raphael simply groaned and rolled his eyes.

“I have no idea…” Magnus started to speak but was interrupted by Clary leaning over towards him and peering at him with a piercing look.

“No you really do…This is just too good. No this is great… I bet he's like your soulmate. Wow how cool would that be..” Clary was practically bouncing.

“Clary…”

“No he is… Don't forget I know things…”

“Clary you're not psychic..”

“Pfft… You don't know. No, I know what I see. He's totally your soulmate and you know what they say about when you meet your soulmate..” Clary waggled her eyebrows.

“Seriously will you calm down. Firstly I barely know Alec and secondly immortals don't have soulmates you know this…” Magnus grumbled.

“Oh I don't know…. I heard it can happen…it's rare but…” Ragnor wasn't helping in the slightest.

“Dear God. Raphael help me out… Please talk some sense into the pair of them…” Magnus pleaded.

“Don't drag me into this…you still owe me for last night.” Raphael crossed his arm firmly and leant back in his chair but Magnus didn't miss the slight smirk playing on his lips.

“OK.” Clary looked thoughtful which concerned Magnus more than a little. “So if there's no such thing as the one true love for immortals then why are there are all the stories…”

“Fairy tales…”

“Maybe but..”

Raphael looked confused.

“Ah, legend has it that when an immortal falls truly in love they will share their life force with the object of their affection. They become one body and soul and their soulmate is the one person who can really see them as they are..” Ragnor helpfully supplied.

“What does that even mean…” Raphael sounded exasperated.

“Buggered if I know.”

“Exactly because in over 500 years you've never seen it happen….what does that tell you..” Magnus was becoming increasingly irritated with the way this conversation was going.

“Well that's true.. But..” Ragnor conceded.

“My point…” Magnus was determined to change the subject. “Honestly… I'm going to finish off dinner and hopefully you can talk some sense into little Miss romance over there.”

Magnus sped off to the kitchen glad for the excuse to get away for even a short amount of time. Whist he knew that Clary hadn't intended to upset him unbeknownst to her she had managed to well and truly prod a nerve.

Magnus had always given off the image of casual indifference but the reality was very different. In his younger years he had the ridiculous notion that love was possible for someone like him, he had devoured romance novels and in his head had imagined what it would be like to find that one person who truly completed him.

Then there was Camille. For decades he had been convinced that despite it all he had finally found the one and when reality had hit he barely survived. Even now Camille's words were ingrained into his psyche. She had laughed at his romantic notions, at just how he ridiculous she thought he was being. In her mind immortals were not capable of that kind of emotion, when you had forever why would you want to be tied to one person.

_Verus amor non moriator_ , true love never dies. How he had wanted to believe that but life had taught him otherwise. Maybe Camille was right, that sort of love was only there for mortals with their fleeting, precious, existence.

Magnus was so lost in thought he didn't notice someone joining him.

“You're brooding old friend.” Ragnor's voice startled him out of reverie. Magnus plastered on a smile and shrugged.

“No not at all…you know how I get lost in cooking..”

“Magnus really…. Don't insult me.”

Magnus shoulders slumped.

“I was having such a good day as well.” He sighed.

“What Clary said?” When Magnus nodded his head Ragnor continued. “You know she didn't mean to upset you…she just…well hasn't been around as long as us.”

“I know, I know..” Magnus tapped his fingers and thumb together on one hand, a gesture that he always used when he was nervous. “It's just…I still wish..but no Camille is right. We are immortals we can party to our hearts content without love to tie us down..”

“Seriously? Camille is never right, that's just a fact. For someone like her love is not possible but you my friend are not her. Never were and for you I think it just might be.”

Magnus turned away and rested his hands on the work top.

“Interestingly over the years I have become quite adept at watching people. It's somewhat of a hobby of mine and at times it's quite amusing”

Ragnor wandered around the kitchen randomly picking up objects and inspecting them as Magnus watched him out of the corner of his eye wondering where he was going with this.

“I have, of course, a lot of experience and as they say practice makes perfect. I find as I get older I have become quite the expert at reading people and, at the risk of blowing my own trumpet, I am very, very, rarely wrong.”

“There's a point to this I assume.” Magnus sighed.

“Of course dear heart. I have seen you over the years with more than a few people and this one, well the way he looks at you when he thinks no one sees…well even an old cynic like me can see there's something rather special there.”

Magnus couldn't think of anything to say. It was frustrating beyond belief that so often Ragnor was entirely correct, not that he would ever admit that to him, but this time it was terrifying to think he might be.

“Right well. Finish up dinner because quite frankly all this advice has made me terribly hungry.” Ragnor turned to go but couldn't resist one last comment “oh and one thing I did notice last night that you might want to consider..”

Magnus raised a questioning eyebrow.

“That Sebastian reminded me rather a lot of Camille…”

With that Ragnor left the room leaving Magnus to curse his friend's penchant for dramatic exits.

He was right of course, Magnus thought to himself as he started to fry up rice and add spices, Sebastian and Camille were far more alike than he had dared to admit to himself. Both of them were narcissistic and callous and more than able to use people for their own advantage. Honestly he couldn't blame Alec at all for not seeing what his fiancé was like, hadn't he done exactly the same with Camille. Everyone warned him what she was like and he refused to listen determined that he had seen a side to her that no one else had. It was really no different to what Alec was doing with Sebastian.

Magnus sighed to himself as he dished up the food into bowls before placing them on a tray to take out to the others.   
  
“Really Clary, the blond one. What were you even thinking..” Raphael was looking disapprovingly at the red head as Ragnor was trying to stifle a laugh.

“What? He's hot and he was very, very, keen..” Clary looked up seeing Magnus arrive with the tray of food. “Help me out here Magnus”

Magnus ignored the pleading look and started laying dishes out on the table, satay, nasi goreng, fried rice noodles and bread. The food of Magnus childhood and still his specialty.

“You're on your own with this one biscuit.” He laughed.

“Ah c’mon you guys…” Clary pouted. “Anyway it certainly helped Magnus out this morning.”

Clary looked across at him and winked.

“How self sacrificing of you.” Raphael deadpanned.

“Enough talking, more eating. Honestly I didn't spend the day slaving over a hot stove for my culinary masterpiece to go cold.”

Magnus was relieved when everyone happily began to dig into the food whilst Raphael sat back and sipped at his Bloody Mary. He wasn't ready to process a return to the issue of a certain Lightwood right now. What had started out as an interesting distraction seemed to be rapidly spiralling out of control. Every look that Alec gave him, every smile put another chink in the armour he had so carefully constructed for himself and quite frankly to say it was disconcerting would be an understatement.

Fortunately eating served as the perfect distraction and the evening started to fall into the comforting pattern of playful banter and teasing that was relaxing, the normality of sharing Christmas with his hotchpotch pseudo family.

  
It was well into the night by the time Clary steered the conversation back to Magnus and Alec.

“So I meant to say….I skyped Simon today y'know wish him Merry Christmas and all that..”

“I thought he was Jewish..” Raphael muttered making Clary wave her hand dismissively.

“Well I thought I'd try and persuade him to come back for a visit… I mean if Magnus could introduce him to Alec he'd be so impressed right?” Clary looked up for reassurance.

“Trouble is he's convinced he's onto something in Mexico and you know what he's like…” She added sadly.

“Don't worry biscuit…it's not a problem..” Magnus reassured her.

“I know… I just got a kinda weird vibe this time…like maybe he wasn't on a wild goose chase…oh I don't know I'm probably just being silly….i just miss my friend I guess.”

Ragnor looked seriously at her.

“Clary what did he say… Specifically..”

Clary furrowed her brows and started to play with the rings on her fingers.

“Well that's what was odd about it really..he didn't say anything specifically it was all very vague..which is totally not Simon.”

She looked up briefly and Magnus gave her an encouraging smile.

“Yeah, he just said everything was going well and that he had found an advisor to help…some woman..um Emma, Ellie…no Esme that was it.”

Magnus and Ragnor exchanged a look.

“You don't think..” Magnus muttered.

“It's the sort of thing she would do…” Ragnor shrugged.

“Ok what are you two being so cloak and dagger about..” Raphael asked.

“Esme Frost. She's a warlock and a terrible self publicist. I mean she's barely even a hundred and she thinks she's something special…. If, and I'd like to stress the if here, if that's her she would totally want to have a staring role in a book.” The contempt Magnus felt was evident in his tone and judging by the look on Ragnor's face he completely agreed.

“Oh crap…he's gone and done it hasn't he…” Clary put her head in her hands.

“It's certainly possible..” Ragnor agreed.

“Well how bad can it be…Luke's got the pack looking out for him and she is a warlock so she can no doubt protect him… I mean she'd want to right, want him to make her famous…” Clary looked up hesitantly and was in no way reassured by the look that passed between the two warlocks.

“What..? Look if Simon's in trouble you'd better tell me…”

Ragnor nodded at Magnus to continue.

“It's just Esme loves attention …. I'm not really sure if she cares if it's good or bad to be honest and she massively over estimates her own abilities…so…”

“Essentially what Magnus is saying is that woman is a liability..” Ragnor clarified.

“God…Ok, so we need to get him out of there…” Clary said firmly.

“Well yes, but you already said he didn't want to leave and to be fair biscuit if you can't persuade him I'm not sure who can exactly… I mean we can hardly ask his mom…”

Raphael huffed loudly making everyone turn to look at him.

“Honestly, I hate to point out the obvious here but you two are warlocks right… And you can't think of a way to get some mundane to come to New York… _idiotas_ ”

“He makes a good point..” Clary agreed.

Magnus and Ragnor looked sheepishly at each other before Ragnor suddenly broke into a broad grin.

“Oh I've got just the thing!” He waved his hand to give off a flash off green light and soon a glass bottle appeared on the table which seemed to be filled with a silvery liquid that bore a striking resemblance to Mercury. “I've been wanting to try this for ages…”

“What the hell is that..?” Raphael picked up the bottle and peered at it suspiciously.

“My question exactly..” Magnus mumbled.

“That my friend is a summoning potion I picked up a while ago…” Ragnor stated proudly.

“Cool…” Clary breathed.

Magnus snatched the bottle from Raphael.

“Really..you want to summon Simon?”

“Yeah, why not? Hey at least if he's here we can keep an eye on him…in any case it might be fun.” Clary's mood had improved dramatically as it always seemed to when there was a plan in place.

“Fine..I'm not going to win this one am I ?”

“Nope.” Clary crossed her arms firmly in front of her.

“Ok so how does it work then..what do I need.” Magnus sighed.

Magnus was interrupted by the Chairman appearing at his shoulder and sniffing the bottle with interest.

“Typical, should have known you'd turn up when there's magic about.” Magnus petted the little cat distractedly.

“Ok, so you paint the potion onto the image of the person you want to summon and then set light to it. Simple.. Well it should be anyway.. Couldn't get the damn thing to light myself.” Ragnor informed them.

“Who the hell did you try and summon? Actually, you know what, never mind..”Magnus said. Ragnor replied to Magnus with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders..

“So a photo of Simon right… Well that easy I've got tons on my phone…” Clary grabbed her mobile and started flicking through the images.

“Clary do you really want me to paint your phone and then set light to it..” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah..good point..”

“I have an idea.” Magnus got up and moved towards the desk where he grabbed the book that was sat there.

“Oh cool, you've got his book..” Clary looked pleased.

Magnus removed the dust jacket and tossed the book back on the desk.

“See perfect..” On the back there was a large picture of Simon trying and failing to look intellectual. Ragnor sniggered.

“So that's Simon then.. ” Raphael muttered.  
  
Magnus raised an eyebrow in his direction and Raphael just frowned at him receiving a smirk in response. Before he sat down by the coffee table he grabbed a fruit bowl that was sitting on a nearby shelf and emptied the contents, largely keys and random bits of paper, onto the shelf.

“Ok so that's everything…” Magnus placed the items on the table and kneeled down at the head of the table sitting back on his heels “so we're really going to do this..?”

“Wait..” The other three turned to watch as Clary grabbed her bag and started digging around in it before pulling out a well used looking paintbrush and handing it over.

“Artist..” Clary said in response to the questioning look on the others faces.

Magnus nodded and picked up the bottle again rolling it between his hands.

“So we're sure then… “ he looked around the group for confirmation.

The other three were leaning in a little and even Raphael looked intrigued.

“Hell yes!” Clary confirmed. “This is gonna be fun!”

Magnus sighed and tore the image of Simon out of the dust jacket.

“Just paint it on..?” He looked up at Ragnor for confirmation.

“Yep and set it alight..simple.”

“Fine.”

Magnus uncorked the bottle. He really wasn't sure this was a good idea but figuring that it was unlikely to work, Ragnor having a bad habit of collecting fake magical artefacts, he decided there really wasn't too much of a risk

As he painted the liquid onto the picture it seemed to flow and shimmer over the contours of Simons face as if mapping the image. It was a little disturbing but as he'd come this far he continued.

When the whole image was covered he threw the picture into the bowl and sent a flare of magic in to ignite it.

For what felt like ages nothing seemed to happen then suddenly the picture burst into flames. A high pitched whistling sound filled the air as blue, purple and gold flames erupted towards the ceiling shimmering and dancing on their way.

“Well that works..” Ragnor muttered.

Magnus flicked his wrist and sent another burst of magic into the flames.

“I'm sending him to Alec first..” Magnus replied to Clary's raised eyebrow. “I really don't want him just turning up here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be some Alec in the next chapter... Things are really starting to happen.
> 
> So looks like Simon's coming home ... 
> 
> As ever ... I'd love to hear what you think .... I hope you like it xox
> 
> Hopefully I'll have another a chapter out on Wednesday... Seriously your lovely comments are really helping me so thank you, thank you, thank you.
> 
> Oh and of course the tumblr thing @the-burning-tiger


	7. A change of circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's attempts at being heroic lead to some unexpected results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> So another chapter... I'm trying to post twice a week so I hope I can keep that up.
> 
> Again thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy....

Alec had a lot to think about, there were so many thoughts swimming round his head it was dizzying, even walking home did little to clear his mind and usually that was his go to remedy. He kicked at a pile of snow and watched it as it scattered on to the sidewalk. It was hard to come to terms with how thing had got so confusing in the last 24 hours especially when up until this point his life had seemed mapped out. He should be happy, he had a plan now but somehow he felt off.

As he walked the events of the day replayed in his mind. The awkward family lunch and his parents ongoing discussion of his impending wedding. It occurred to Alec, as it often did, that it was as if his life was being organised around him without him having any say whatsoever. His parents had bombarded him with information about the arrangements they had made and forced him to read through pages of prenup agreements with highlighted sections and annotations indicating areas they felt should be changed. Alec had left with promises to review all the information and contact them soon.

The evenings dinner had not really been much of an improvement. Despite the fact that Valentine Morgenstern was always very friendly and seemingly supportive there was something about him that just made Alec feel edgy. Sebastian had of course sensed the tension in him and had tried to act understanding but it had felt forced and wrong to Alec and he could sense his fiancés increasing irritation with him despite his best attempts to hide it.

Then there was the morning. To be honest that whole situation was one that Alec really wasn't sure he was ready to examine too closely just yet.

As he approached his building something caught his eye through Magnus’ shop window. He could see the glass door at the back of the shop illuminated, but not the normal sort of light, no, this light danced and changed. It took longer than it should to sink in but as soon as it did he was literally sprinting for the door desperately grabbing for his keys and slipping on the icy ground. That wasn't just light, it was flames.

Alec ran up the hallway towards the door to Magnus’ flat and flung open the door without thinking, grateful that it wasn't locked. As he threw himself into the apartment he wasn't sure what to expect but one thing was for sure it wasn't four faces, well five if you counted chairman miaow, turned to look at him in surprise whilst in the middle of the table flames were shooting up from what looked to be a fruit bowl.

Alec stood frozen to the spot as his adrenalin rush started to wear off.

Magnus casually threw a glass of water on to the flames.

“Alexander, what a pleasant surprise.” Magnus smiled widely as Alec struggled to speak.

“I… Sorry.. I saw flames..I…”

Clary giggled slightly as she stood up.

“Oh Alec I'm so sorry… We have this silly tradition of indoor fireworks to end Christmas Day.. Must have scared you rotten..”

Alec looked at her confused.

Raphael stood up beside Clary.

“I told you it was a stupid idea…” He huffed.

Alec started to relax a little.

“Indoor fireworks..?” He asked.

“Oh yes. Every year. I can't even remember how it started.” Ragnor added.

“Clary.” Raphael said and everyone laughed whilst Clary just shrugged her shoulders

“You guys are no fun.” She grumbled. “Anyway I think it's time Raphael walked me home.” She nudged him in the ribs.

“Really? Like you need protecting.” He muttered.

“Nah.. More like me protecting you amigo.” Clary linked her arm through Raphael's who turned to everyone and rolled his eyes.

“Well guys, it's been great as ever.. Merry Christmas.” She blew kisses at everyone with her free hand and dragged Raphael towards the door.

“Feliz Navidad.” Raphael muttered the look of mock aggravation on his face as he was pulled out the door being somewhat ruined by the slight quirk to his lips.

Ragnor stood awkwardly.

“Ah goodness. Is that the time…I should be off too..need my beauty sleep and all that. I'm quite sure Alec here can keep you company old friend.” He winked at Magnus who rolled his eyes in response before practically sprinting out the door.

Alec was left standing awkwardly, somehow being here with Magnus felt both comfortable and terrifying at the same time and Alec really wasn't sure how that was even possible.

“Drink? No offence but you look like you need it.” Magnus had moved fluidly over to the drinks cart and was pouring himself a drink from the cocktail shaker.

He shouldn't, he knew that, but there was something about being around Magnus that was almost irresistible.

“Yeah. I'm sorry I … Well I made a bit.. Well a lot of an idiot of myself…”

The words were out of his mouth before he even had time to think.

Magnus smiled reassuringly at him as he handed over a glass filled with a pale reddish liquid.

“Nonsense. I truly appreciate you coming to my rescue… Actually to say thanks I'd like to show you something I think you'll appreciate..”

Seeing the blush that spread down Alec's neck Magnus continued. Alec felt as if the ground was shifting beneath him. How was it possible that this man could affect him like this. He should leave while he could.

“The bookcase Alexander..honestly what were you thinking..” He winked.

Alec flushed scarlet and started rubbing his fingers on the back of his neck. Things were definitely not going the way they should and yet he felt powerless to leave.

“Well you know I was only really trying to save the Chairman ….” Alec muttered trying to lighten some of the tension.

He took a sip from his drink scrunching his nose as the burn of alcohol hit his throat. He could do this. He could be civil and friendly and then walk away.

“You know you don't have to drink it if you don't like it..” Magnus smile was magnetic as ever.

“No it's good… What is it?”

“Cosmopolitan…. I thought you might like it..”

“I do.”

“Good.. So Alexander I would hate for you to have the wrong impression of me. I thought a bibliophile like you may appreciate some of my collection. I would hate you to think I only read Magic in Mexico.” Magnus laughed gently as he beckoned Alec over.

To be honest Alec had been itching to take a closer look at the bookshelf, from the brief glance he'd had previously it seemed to be filled with an eclectic collection of dusty looking leather bound books combined with the brighter looking spines of more modern publications.

Alec paused for a second before deciding then wandered over curiosity winning out. It would he reasoned to be incredibly rude to just up and leave having barged in uninvited. He could have this one night just to relax and be himself, Alec Lightwood, book nerd and not the responsible son, brother and yes, husband to be that life had dictated for him.

As he approached Magnus stepped back smiling and beckoned him onwards careful not to crowd him which Alec appreciated.

Magnus leaned back against the wall languidly and nodded him onwards.

“I think the top shelf may be of particular interest to you.” Magnus indicated a set of steps to the side.

Alec turned to look at the other man, raising a questioning eyebrow but Magnus just replied with what felt like a rather enigmatic smile which just intrigued Alec further.

As he reached for the step Alec could feel a tremor of excitement running through him. He had glanced up at the top shelf already and it seemed to be full older looking books and he couldn't wait to have a look.

………

Magnus smiled happily as he watched the look of awe on Alec's face as he examined the books before him.

“Magnus..how? This is a first edition of The Hobbit..” Alec's face was lit up in wonder as he turned to face him showing him a nondescript looking olive green book with a simple drawing of a dragon on the front. “Wow…well I guess you know that… Are you sure it's ok for me to look at it.”

“Of course…it's fine Alexander. It's nice to see someone who appreciates them to be honest.”

“Oh I know what that's like..some people just don't get it do they. I mean Sebastian just thinks I'm daft, but there's something about the look, the feel, even the smell of a book that….”

“Trust me I know…” Magnus grinned and Alec just smiled back his eyes glittering happily. Magnus thought to himself idly that he would quite happily spend his whole life trying to get Alec to look exactly as he did in that moment.

His thoughts were interrupted by Alec gasping.

“Magnus..it's signed.. Oh my god!”

“Keep looking Alec…” Magnus encouraged.

Alec looked exactly like a kid in sweet shop as he checked out the other volumes, first editions all of them, ‘The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe’ sat next to ‘The Great Gatsby’ and ‘The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn’, there were even older volumes: ‘The Woman in White’, ‘Pride and Prejudice’ and ‘Wuthering Heights’.

“This is unbelievable…”

“So you approve Alexander.”

Alec turned and grinned.

“Do you even need to ask..I just..how did you even get hold of these?”

Magnus moved back to the sofa and sat down fluidly indicating Alec over. He looked reluctantly at the books before moving to join him and sat down as Magnus explained.

For a split second Magnus wished that he was simply able to tell the truth, tell Alec of all his adventures. Of meeting famous authors and travelling the world, of evening spent in the back room of the Eagle and Child pub in Oxford with the Inklings writing circle. He was almost tempted but instead told the tales as if they had happened to an ancestor.

He had been right though, discussing books and writing had made Alec relax and the effect was quite frankly devastating. Alec quiet and shy was mesmerising, Alec relaxed and happy was something else entirely.

“Oh god..” Alec laughed easily. “If I'd known those books were in here I'd have literally thrown myself through flames to get to them..”

“Oh Alexander… There was me thinking you'd come in to heroically save me.” Magnus pouted dramatically before bursting into laughter.

“No the chairman..” Alec smiled down at the little cat currently curled up between them.

“Obviously…”

“Obviously….” Alec held Magnus’ gaze a little longer than he should and Magnus felt his breath catch as he stared into those beautiful hazel eyes.

“Magnus..I…” Alec went to speak and then looked away suddenly flustered and the moment was lost. When he looked back Magnus could see the shutters were back up and once more Alec had closed in on himself.

“I..I should go…I…”

Magnus reached out a hand and placed a finger just in front of Alec's lips to silence him. It was enough for now, he really didn't want to push the younger man and he had time yet.

“You don't have to explain… It's fine…” Magnus reassured him.

Alec gazed at Magnus hand for a second before shaking himself and standing up abruptly making the chairman start awake.

“No it's just…I've got a big day ahead. I… Well Valentine has offered to help us out and I'm flying to LA tomorrow. It's all getting too much with my parents so Seb and I we’re.. Well we’re eloping.. You know..so I should..”

Alec was pacing now and cracking his knuckles anxiously. Magnus felt physically sick.

“Alexander….” Magnus’ voice cracked as Alec moved towards the door and then froze on the spot seemingly unable to face him as he explained.

Each word Alec said felt like a dagger. Magnus couldn't believe how things had changed in such a short time. He watched helpless as Alec stood with his back to him, facing the door. This just couldn't be happening. Alec was talking about how Valentine had offered to sort out the wedding for tomorrow evening and how he was flying out to LA because after all he and Sebastian were engaged so why wait.

Magnus felt the tears pricking his eyelids as he clenched his fists in frustration. He had allowed himself to hope, to want and now it was all slipping out of his grasp. Anger started to replace the hurt.

How can you be so stupid Alec….

Alec was talking about how it was the sensible choice, how his parents would be pleased, about securing the future.

Alec why can't you see how he's using you….he doesn't deserve you….

How he and Sebastian came from the same world and it was a good solid partnership.

Magnus felt the magic flowing through him sparking from his finger tip and glowing in his hands. He knew there was a connection he'd felt it so strongly and surely Alec had too.

I know you feel what I feel Alec…

But it was hopeless, there was no time and Alec was to prepared to sacrifice himself for others. Magnus sunk down on to the sofa, hand falling limply by his sides and he wished more than he had ever wished anything that things weren't the way they were.

Alec please just do what will make you happiest, not anyone else, just what makes you happiest…..please just don't do this to yourself…to us…

Magnus had never felt so hopeless in his life, so empty. He felt a brush of fur as Chairman Miaow moved past him, ordinarily he would react but he felt frozen. Alec was leaving, this was it, the end before they had even started.

Magnus looked up desperate to get one last glimpse of the man unsure as to why the thought of losing Alec felt like a physical pain. Alec looked defeated his shoulders slumped and Magnus couldn't bear to watch.

Magnus dropped his eyes sadly and caught a glimpse of the Chairman moving determinedly towards Alec. Then he saw it. It was unmistakable. The little cat was glowing with a blue light as magic flowed over him.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

It hit Magnus in a second and he knew he had to stop the Chairman. All his emotions had poured out as magic, all his wishes, all he wanted and the little cat was carrying it to Alec.

Magnus scrambled desperately to his feet trying to get there in time. The Chairman turned to look at him and then rubbed his cheek against Alec's leg and Magnus watched in horror as the blue glow flowed over his body like silk.

Magnus froze unable to breathe as he saw Alec's frame relax. He watched as Alec shivered hands reaching up and rubbing his neck before he turned, a look of pure determination in his eyes.

Magnus heart was pounding in his ears.

Alec paused for what felt like a lifetime before he was striding towards Magnus full of purpose. Magnus couldn't think as Alec grasped the lapels of his jacket and crashed their lips together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that happened ... What do you think...
> 
> I couldn't help but include thInklings writing group - I have this head canon of Magnus inspiring C.S. Lewis and J.R.R. Tolkien to write their fiction... I f you ever get the chance to visit the Eagle and Childe pub in Oxford you should totally do it...
> 
> As ever I love hearing your thoughts and comments... I hope you liked it tbh I was a bit nervous about this... How can things work out from here?
> 
> @the-burning-tiger on tumblr


	8. Where do we go from here ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Alec kissing Magnus... Or at least the start of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.... So I was a bit mean leaving you with such a cliffhanger.... Sorry about that (not sorry ;-)) ... So I thought it was only fair to give you another update...
> 
> I know I say this a lot but seriously thank you so much for all the support... It means more than you could ever know and I love you all 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy...

Magnus couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this before and the small part of his brain that was still functioning wasn't even sure he ever had. As soon as Alexander Lightwood had stepped towards him nothing else seemed to matter, all of his senses were filled with the man, the smell of his cologne mixed with the deep scent that was entirely Alec, the taste of his lips mingled with the sharp taste of cranberries and the impossibly wonderful feeling of his body pressed up against him.

It was too much and not enough all at once. When Alec pulled away for a second Magnus couldn't help but chase those beautiful lips. He was losing himself in everything Alec.

Alec broke away first, breathing fast and ragged, his eyes not moving from Magnus’ mouth.

“What did I just do?” Alec gasped before seeming to break himself out of his current daze.

“Magnus…I'm so sorry… I..”

“Shh Alec it's ok..I…” Magnus felt lost for words, the reality of the situation finally hitting him. None of this was Alec's fault, this was all on him. He was the one who had lost control of his magic and he was the one who needed to fix this. However much he wanted it to be this wasn't real, so why was he standing here unable to move?

Alec smiled that wonderful smile of his and Magnus couldn't think straight, he felt like he was drowning in those beautiful hazel eyes.

“No..I lied..I'm not sorry…not even slightly..”

Before Magnus could even find the words Alec was pulling him close and kissing him again. All the chasteness of the previous kiss was gone as Alec's hands went to Magnus hips pulling him closer by his belt loops and Magnus fingers snaked around Alec's neck to tangle in his hair. The feel of Alec's tongue running along the seem of his lips made Magnus gasp despite himself which Alec took full advantage of. A small voice in Magnus mind was screaming at him to stop but it was drowned out by the overwhelming sensations Alec was making him feel.

Magnus fought to regain control of himself before forcing himself to break away from Alec.

“Alexander, wait…” He panted. “I.. Look I think maybe we should slow things down a little..”

Alec looked at him sheepishly but with eyes blown wide with desire and then took a small step backwards.

“No.. You're right.. I … God I don't know what just came over me..I….”

Magnus couldn't help but wince at the words. He should tell Alec, he knew that, but what the hell was he supposed to say?

“I know… I want to show you something…” Alec grinned at the confused look on Magnus face. “Trust me… C’mon grab your coat let’s go…its way too tempting staying here.”  
……..

  
Seeing Alexander this happy and full of life was quite frankly addictive Magnus thought to himself. The man had practically dragged them out of the building and pretty much danced down the road.

Although by that time it must have been really late they had by some miracle managed to find a taxi and Alec had quietly given the driver directions before turning around to wink at Magnus and telling him it was a surprise.

Magnus was barely aware of his surroundings as Alec insisted on kissing him in the back of the cab so that he couldn't think of anything else.

Finally they arrived at their destination and Alec paid the cab driver. Magnus started up at the glass skyscraper in front of him and it took him an embarrassingly long time to realise they were at the LW corporate headquarters.

Alec grabbed his hand and dragged him through the doors briefly greeting the night guard before practically sprinting to the lifts.

As soon as the lift doors closed Alec pushed him against the wall and kissed him leaving them both gasping before pulling back just as suddenly.

“Sorry… Taking things slow… I …god Magnus you're just so…..damn ..” He chuckled running his fingers through his hair

The lift doors opened on the top floor and Alec led him down dimly lit corridors with large impressive looking glass offices leading off them. Floor to ceiling Windows showed that it was later than Magnus had even imagined as the early dawn light was already start to show at the horizon.

Finally they reached a set of glass doors and Alec led him out onto a large roof garden. Magnus found himself mesmerised by the beauty surrounding him, plants framing the lights of the New York skyline glowing with the early morning light and the dusting of snow covering everything unspoilt by even a single footprint. Birch trees in large silver pots lined a winding path, their bare branches swaying in the cool breeze, occasionally interspersed with semi circular metal benches. There was even a small stream flowering across the space with a Japanese style bridge leading over it. Everywhere that Magnus looked there was something else to see from borders filled with spiky hardy succulents to the vivid orange stems of shrubs and even some bushes laden with blood red berries.

“This place is possibly my favourite spot..” He heard Alec speak behind him as he found himself drawn to the glass wall at the edge of the roof. “Whenever I'm feeling down I come here just to watch the sunrise.”

Magnus turned to look at Alec.

“Oh Alexander. It's beautiful.” He breathed.

Alec stepped towards him and gently brushed a stray lock of hair off his forehead.

“It really is.” Alec's voice caught in his throat as he leant down and kissed him again.

When they finally pulled apart Magnus looked up at Alec.

“Thank you.. Thank you for bringing me here…I…” A large part of Magnus was stunned by this man's ability to render him practically speechless.

“I'm glad you like it.” Alec smiled softly. “I brought Seb here once and he, well, just didn't get it I guess …”

Alec froze a little when he realised what he'd said and glanced away. When he looked back there was a seriousness in his eyes. He reached up to stroke Magnus cheek softly.

“I've been such an idiot..” Alec looked away again briefly. “I didn't know Magnus… I didn't know it could feel like this… this magical…”

“Alec it's ok..” Magnus wanted nothing more than to reassure him but he could feel the guilt clawing at his insides.

“I just.. I want to stay like this forever…you and me..”

Magnus couldn't look at Alec anymore so he buried his head against his chest. It felt like the universe was playing some hideous cosmic joke on him. He wanted more than anything to be like this forever, but even if this was real it would never be possible. He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes.

Alec pressed a light kiss to Magnus head before bending his head down to whisper in his ear.

“The sun’s rising, it's the most amazing view from here.” Alec spun him round so his back was pressed up against his chest and rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulder wrapping his arms tightly around him.

……….

It was still early when Magnus arrived home. Alec had insisted on walking him back holding his hand all the way back. They had kissed goodbye at the door and Magnus had let Alec leave to break things off with Sebastian. He hadn't even tried to dissuade him.

The enormity of what he'd done only hit him when he was alone again.

“Ok Chairman, so this is bad… What have we done..?” Magnus flopped onto the floor beside the little cat.

He should have stopped Alec, told him not to go, try and fix things before he went off to see Sebastian. So why didn't he? The Chairman crawled into his lap and curled up purring contentedly.

“I don't know what you’re so happy about this is your fault you know..” Magnus grumbled as the cat snuggled in to get more comfortable.

“Ok fine, so not just your fault.” He conceded.

He’d lost control of his magic, how the hell had that happened? Over 400 years old and here he was acting like some teenage warlock who'd just come into his powers. It was ridiculous. It was embarrassing. It was downright confusing.

I can fix this, he thought, I have to

“Chairman, this is not a time to sit around. We have to sort this mess out.” Magnus gently moved the cat off his lap and with a flick of his wrist filled his bowl with food successfully distracting the him before racing over to the bookcase.

Magnus didn't really know where to start so instead just grabbed an armful of his well glamoured grimoires and laid them out on the coffee table. Taking a deep breath he magicked up a latte and sitting cross legged on the floor began the task of sifting through the wealth of spells to try and find something that might help.

The difficulty was where to even start. If he was honest he wasn't even sure what had really happened and the difficulty was that whenever he tried to replay the events of the previous night all he could focus on was the feeling of being in Alec's arms, the taste of his lips and the sensation of losing himself completely in that moment.

Unconsciously Magnus had pressed a finger to his lips and it felt, irrational as it was, as if Alec was still with him even now.

The sound of Ragnor arriving broke Magnus out of his daydream abruptly. Ragnor made a beeline to the armchair and sat with his legs flung over the arm rest before turning a pointed look towards Magnus.

“So…two questions really…first why all the spell books and secondly how'd it go last night…? I saw a certain dark haired beauty leave a little while ago and I definitely didn't hear him go up to his flat so I'm guessing pretty well..” The smile on Ragnor's face soon faded when Magnus practically face planted on the table to be replaced with a look of concern.

Ragnor leant forward before speaking.

“Magnus, talk to me.. What exactly happened?”

Magnus raised his head slightly and looked up at his old friend through his eyelashes, not really sure what to say.

“Magnus?”

“Okay, okay. So things were going pretty well and there was definitely a moment and then the next thing I know Alec's jumping to his feet and heading to the door talking about how he was flying to LA this evening to elope with Sebastian…apparently Valentine arranged it all…” Magnus sighed.

“Ah, and suddenly the spell books make a lot more sense..” Ragnor interrupted.

“Um…not exactly..” Magnus looked decidedly guilty and Ragnor raised an eyebrow in response.

“Oh god it's so embarrassing..”

“What did you do…” Ragnor asked softly

“Well, you have to understand it was somewhat of a shock.” Magnus looked at Ragnor for reassurance and seeing a nod for him to carry on started speaking again. “And, well, I may have lost control of my magic a bit, well a lot, and then you know how Chairman Miaow likes the magical tag game, and well, I didn't notice at first but then the next thing I know he's rubbing up against Alec and …..”

Magnus dramatically flung his head into his hands. Ragnor paused for second as if trying to make sense of everything.

“So let me get this straight. What you're essentially telling me is that you got so upset that you accidentally cast a spell on Alec..”

“Pretty much, yep.” Came Magnus muffled reply.

“And….?”

Magnus looked up.

“Brief synopsis..he kissed me and now he's gone off to tell Sebastian that he can't marry him..”

“That's good right?” Ragnor saw the expression on his friends face. “Apparently not..”

Magnus finally sat up and looked at Ragnor seriously.

“Ragnor, as we speak Alexander is running off to break off his engagement because he is under the influence of magic. So no, not good at all”

Magnus sighed and leant back onto the sofa behind him staring up at the ceiling.

“And you couldn't stop him I suppose?”

“Seriously Ragnor, what was I supposed to say.. Hey Alec you might want to pause for a second before you make any life changing decisions because I'm a centuries old warlock and I may have accidentally cast a spell on you.” Magnus replied sarcastically.

“Ok, fair point..” Ragnor reached in his pocket for his phone.

“Ragnor, what the hell are you doing”

“I was going to call Caterina.. She'll know what to do…”

“God, no…don't do that…she'll never forgive me…”

“Magnus…”

“Please..look just let me try and sort this out first…if you want to help you can grab me the book of the White..”

Ragnor paused for a second before putting his phone back and with a flick of his wrist summoning a large magical tome into the table.

“Fine, well at least let me help..”

Magnus smiled a weak smile and mouthed thank you.

“So what're we looking for…love spell antidote..?” Ragnor grabbed one of the books and began flicking through the pages.

“Ummm I don't exactly know.” Magnus shoulders slumped dejectedly.

“I'm sorry?”

“I don't know what the spell was..” Magnus mumbled.

“So let me get this straight. You don't know what spell Alec is currently under…” Magnus nodded. “How is that even possible?”

Magnus spent the next few minutes explaining to Ragnor exactly what had happened and, to be honest, it felt good just to be off loading on someone. Ragnor may be somewhat prickly by nature but he was a good listener a fact that Magnus was grateful for right now.

When Magnus had finished speaking Ragnor sat back in his chair and holding his forefingers together placed them on his lips as he considered what he just been told.

“From what you said old friend isn't it possible that you didn't exactly put a love spell on Alec but in fact one that motivated him to act in his best interests..”

Magnus paused for a second. Was it possible? No, it must have been a love spell or else why would Alec have kissed him, why would he have been talking this very morning about how he'd never felt like this about anyone before, there couldn't be another explanation, nothing else made sense.

“Ragnor, you didn't hear what he was saying this morning. That can't have been real and anyway there is no way that choosing me is in his best interests…”

“Oh Magnus, why must you insist on putting yourself down so. Can you not even concede that I could be correct..why oh why you persist in seeing yourself unworthy of genuine affection I will never know..” Ragnor sighed. “You really are impossible my old friend. Well before we do any further magic I would strongly suggest we get to the bottom of what your spell was exactly.”

“Ok..and how do you suppose we do that..”

“Well I could run a sensing spell on Alec.”

“Uh huh and how would that go.. Oh Alexander don't worry about the green light coming out of Ragnor's hands just sit still and let him do his thing.. Because that wouldn't take any explaining at all..”

“We could always wipe his memory..” Ragnor saw the look on Magnus face and quickly backtracked. “Or not. Either way, I would suggest we do nothing for now… So what if he breaks up with some bastard who's just using him. I really don't see that as a bad thing.”

“Ok so, say I agree, what the hell am I supposed to do in the meantime…”

“Well, let's suppose it was, in fact, as you think a love spell, which incidentally I don't agree with but that's beside the point, whilst we're working things out you could try winning him over so that when we manage to reverse the spell he doesn't even notice. If we simply do it now, even if we could work out how, we'd certainly have a lot of rather uncomfortable questions to answer don't you think..”

“Well yes..” Magnus conceded.

“Especially seeing as you don't want to take his memories..”

“So you're saying…”

“Woo him Magnus..”

Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically.

“I'm sorry I didn't realise we were in a Victorian period drama..” He replied sarcastically.

“You know exactly what I mean old friend so less of the snippy comments.” Ragnor bit back. “I mean get to know each other, date.”

Ragnor grabbed one of the books to start reading.

“Magnus, I can practically feel you rolling your eyes at me so please stop. You know you only do that when I'm right.” He added without looking up.

“Fine, well you just make it sound so simple…” Magnus pouted.

“And you my friend love to over complicate things.” Ragnor glanced up and seeing Magnus about to speak raised a finger to quieten him. “Now don't get me wrong you have right royally screwed things up with your lack of control and don't think for five minutes I will ever let you live that down, but, the way I see it, every obstacle provides an opportunity and in this case I think it could well be an opportunity for something rather wonderful for both you and Mr Lightwood. Don't let your fears stop you old friend.”

Magnus sighed in resignation.

“Remind me, why do I put up with you..” He muttered.

“Because I'm so very often right..” Ragnor looked down at the book again with a slightly smug smile on his face.

The trouble, Magnus mused, was that much as it pained him to admit it Ragnor had an irritating habit of being correct more often than not and sometimes it was just not worth arguing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next time we get to see what Alec's thinking... Should be interesting (I hope)....
> 
> As ever I love to hear from you.... It truly makes my day/month/year/lifetime...
> 
> I'm hoping to stick to updates on Sundays and Wednesdays.... Can only promise to try...
> 
> Oh and the tumblr thing @the-burning-tiger
> 
> Xox


	9. Breaking up is hard to do...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izzy is a good sister and Alec talks to Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Managed to get out an update for you lovely people... I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I know I say this every time but tons of love to you all for your support.... You guys rock xox

It was only when Alec was practically at Sebastian's that he realised the time, 7.30 am, meaning it was really far to early to try and sort things out, after all Valentine would still be there and quite frankly that was a conversation he really didn't want to have.

For someone who was extremely organised all the time he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't thought about this sooner. In fact the more he thought about it the last 12 hours had been distinctly out of character for him and, although it should concern him, he couldn't find it within himself to care.

Alec leaned forward to speak to the taxi driver and told him there was a change of plan.

Much as Alec had wanted nothing more than to go back to Magnus he knew logically it probably wasn't the most sensible plan. Things had moved so fast in the last 48 hours and really it was time to try and slow things down. It was almost too much to process, how little time he had known Magnus and yet how being with him felt like coming home, familiar and safe, and yet at the same time exciting and exhilarating. It was something Alec had never experienced before and was more than a little terrifying.

The thought flitted through Alec's mind that maybe this was just one of those things that burned out as quickly as it started but even if that was the case he couldn't find it within himself to stop. It still wouldn't be fair to be with Sebastian, he reasoned, if the last few days had taught him anything it was that being with someone should be easy and feel right and he had never felt like that before. Being with Sebastian had taken more effort than Alec had been willing to admit he could see that now.

The cab pulled up outside the building and Alec got out and paid the driver before walking over the intercom and buzzing persistently on the button marked I. and J. Lightwood.

It took several minutes before he heard his sister shouting.

“Seriously, this'd better be damn good…” Her voice crackled with interference.

“Hey Iz, I just..”

Alec didn't even have time to finish the sentence before she was buzzing him up. Alec groaned inwardly wondering if this was such a good idea before making his way to the elevator.

By the time he reached the right floor Iz was standing in the door way still in her pyjamas, arms tightly folded. As Alec walked towards her the expression of concern on her face morphed into one of confusion.

“Jeez Alec, I was worried, you never come round here so early…but now you're smiling and its freaking me out..”

“I smile.” Alec grumbled.

“No you don't..” Izzy moved back to usher her brother into the apartment. “Right hermano you had better start explaining straight away..”

“Iz, seriously, there's nothing to explain… I had some time to kill so I thought I'd come round and visit…”

“Nope.” Izzy closed the door behind them and then turned to face her brother. “Try again”

“Iz..”

Alec was interrupted by Clary appearing from Jace's room wearing only an oversized t shirt and looking very dishevelled.

“Oh hey, Alec… Didn't know you were here..don't mind me just grabbing a glass of water.” Clary sauntered off to the kitchen and reappeared a few seconds later with two glasses before grinning at the pair of them and disappearing back into Jace's room.

“So that's a thing now?” Alec raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Oh god don't I know it!” Izzy rolled her eyes. “Anyway stop distracting me. Who are you and what have you done with my grumpy brother?”

“Izzy.” There was a warning tone to Alec's voice.

“Actually, no. Wait there. I'm getting dressed and you're gonna take me out for coffee and tell me everything…”

Izzy rushed off before Alec had chance to argue leaving him standing alone in the living room trying very hard to ignore the suspicious noises coming from Jace's room.

He knew in his heart of hearts that Izzy would carry on until she got the truth out of him and if he was honest that was probably the reason he'd come here, to get reassurance that he hadn't, in fact, gone insane.

After an increasingly uncomfortable amount of time Izzy reappeared fully dressed and ready to go. Noticing how awkward Alec looked she nodded her head towards Jace's room.

“Seriously… I've had literally all night of that.. I had to sleep in headphones.” She complained making Alec laugh out loud. Izzy raised an eyebrow.

“See.. Smiling again…there's definitely something up with you..”

Before Alec had chance to deny it his sister had grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the flat.

……

Fifteen minutes later the pair were settled into a booth at the local coffee shop, Java Jones. Izzy sipped her macchiato and then looked up at her brother through narrow eyes.

“So spill..”

“Seriously? Look I'm fine..”

Suddenly Alec was reluctant to talk about what had happened, not because he felt embarrassed but more because it all felt so good that he didn't want to tarnish it by saying it out aloud. It struck him that going to see his sister had been a bad idea, he knew now he had no choice but to tell her everything. What if she didn't approve? What if she did? Suddenly Alec's good mood was starting to wane.

“O…K… Fine well let's start with something easy. How come you've got time to kill…what exactly is so important that had you up at the crack of dawn on the day after Christmas?”

Alec felt himself blushing under Izzy pointed stare.

“See the way I see it is either you're coming back from Sebastian's and for some reason you don't want to go home but that makes literally no sense or something else is going on..”

Izzy rested her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands staring intently at her brother.

“Alec, just talk to me… Please you're making me worry..”

“Iz I promise you I'm fine.. Better than fine actually.” Alec struggled to stifle a grin. “Look I've just got some stuff to sort out and I didn't realise it was as early as it is…”

“What stuff..”

“You're not gonna give up on this..”

“Not a chance..”

“Fine..”

Alec breathed a huge sigh before launching into an explanation of the last few hours. Izzy visibly blanched when Alec mentioned Valentine’s offer to arrange the wedding for that night.

“Please tell me you're not rushing off to get married…” Izzy said though gritted teeth.

“Iz,shut up, I'm trying to explain..”

“Seriously Alec, I'm begging you don't marry Sebastian.. I love you hermano and…”

“I'm not marrying Sebastian..”

“Wait, what?”

“I was going to tell him this morning but I wanted to wait until his Dad had gone.. happy now?”

“So, let me get this straight, you're breaking up with Sebastian.” Alec nodded his head. “And you're telling him today..” Izzy added cautiously.

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh thank god!” Izzy let out a relieved breath.“Way to give me a heart attack Alec..”

Izzy playfully punched Alec lightly on the arm. Alec just grinned in response.

“Soooo…. That still doesn't explain the shit eating grin..” Izzy leant her head to one side and looked her brother up and down. “Oh my god… No… That can't be…” She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“What?” Alec ran his fingers through his hair feeling genuinely unsettled now.

“Is this by any chance because of Magnus….” She said in a sing song voice.

“What ? Why would you even think that ?”

“Alec, I have eyes.. I've seen the way you look at him.. To be fair don't blame you.. That guy is seriously hot..”

“Iz..” Alec warned.

“Well he is.. I'd definitely go there..”

Alec felt himself blushing furiously as he looked down unable to meet his sister’s eyes.

“Ok, now I know something happened..” Izzy smirked.

“Ok, fine… I kissed him..” Alec mumbled uncomfortably.

Izzy shrieked happily making several of the other patrons turn round to look at her.

“Oh my god Alec.. That's … Oh my god … You have to tell me everything… I'm so proud of you right now..” Izzy was practically bouncing.

“Izzy, seriously it's all very new..and I …” Alec was cracking his knuckles nervously.

“Ah c’mon I tell you everything..”

“Most of which I don't want to know..” Alec muttered.

“Mean!”

“Fine..”

Alec, realising there was really no escape, decided that in all honesty it was just better to blurt out the whole story like ripping off a band aid.

“So let me get this straight, my uptight, control freak brother practically threw himself at his hot neighbour… I have to admit it Alec I'm impressed.” Izzy grinned.

“I know, I know. I don't even know really why I did it.. I mean obviously I wanted to… I really, really, wanted to … But… Oh god I don't even know how to explain it…” Alec wasn't really sure what to say at all. “It's like.. Umm… I was literally about to leave….and suddenly I just thought to hell with it… For once I was going to do something that made me happy.. And well you know the rest..”

Alec stared down at his hands distinctly uncomfortable.

“Oh my god, I'm going mad.” he mumbled.

Izzy reached across the table and grasped his hand.

“Alec, seriously don't worry… Love makes us do the strangest things..” She said almost wistfully.

Alec snatched his hand back to rub his neck distractedly.

“Love?... What… No…it's not …” He stuttered.

“Alec, chill. Look it's all very new I get that… Seriously don't worry.”

“So I'm not losing it then..?” Alec asked cautiously.

“Alec, all you need to ask yourself is does he make you happy.” Izzy paused for a second to look at her brother who had a dreamy smile on his lips. “Ok so I'm taking that look as a definite yes.”

Alec blushed furiously

“So you did totally the right thing. I'm so happy for you and Magnus…”

“Thanks.” Alec mumbled.

He had to admit it to himself, getting reassurance from his sister felt good. It was as if he knew instinctively this was what he needed and that in itself was odd. All his life he had hidden his emotions, making every decision based on what was the sensible thing to do and ignoring what his heart told him. For once in his life he felt like he was being honest about his emotions and true to himself and it felt, well, freeing he supposed.

Alec took a large gulp of his coffee, which by now was decidedly lukewarm, before looking back at his sister who was still smiling.

“Honest Iz, I guess I'm still in shock. This is all so unlike me, I mean even talking to you like this….”

“He's good for you Alec..” Izzy replied firmly.

“I…”

“Alec don't over think things.”

She was right of course that was exactly what he was starting to do. It was as if adrenalin had got him so far and now he was starting to come down. He had seriously no clue what to say to Sebastian but even if things didn't work out with Magnus he knew it wouldn't be fair to carry on with the engagement. If he was honest he'd never felt even an iota of what he was feeling now in all the time he and Seb had been together and really it wasn't fair to carry on with the charade any longer.

Izzy reached across the table to grab his hand again.

“D'you want me to come with you..you know to tell Seb..” She asked kindly.

Alec raised an eyebrow quizically.

“I mean not with you, with you. I can wait for you so you know there's someone there. Moral support and all that.” She squeezed his hand tightly.

……..

  
“Alec, you're pacing”

Izzy looked at him sternly. They had been outside Sebastian's building for the past 10 minutes and Alec was getting more and more edgy.

“I know, I know… I just what do I even say?” Alec was wringing his hands together distractedly, palms sweating with anxiety.

Izzy straightened his jacket and looked him directly in the eyes.

“Some things you just can't plan big brother. Just be honest.”

“What you mean ‘hi Seb, sorry I can't marry you ‘cos I kissed my hot neighbour’”

Izzy rolled her eyes.

“Not that honest obviously.” Gently she turned him towards the door. “Just get it over with. I promise you'll feel better..”

Alec squared his shoulders before glancing back at his sister.

“Ok..I can do this..” He muttered as Izzy gave him the thumbs up.

Alec strode into the building lobby with more confidence that he was feeling. It was one thing to know in your heart of hearts that you were doing the right thing but an entirely different thing to actually do it, to know that you were going to hurt someone even though in the long run it was what was best for both of you.

“Morning Mr Lightwood.” Stan the security guard greeting him interrupted his thoughts.

“Hi Stan..umm..merry Christmas I guess..” Alec stuttered.

“Ah thank you… Do you want me to tell Mr Morgenstern you're on your way up?”

Alec paused for a second, he come this far there was really no turning back now.

“Yeah…thanks.”

Alec took a deep breath before heading to the elevator. Once inside he couldn't help but pace again going over and over in his head what he was going to say.

The door to Seb’s place was already ajar when he got there, as he stepped through he heard Seb call out from the bedroom.

“Hey Alec, you're here early darling, I haven't even packed yet.. Dad said he'd sort out a plane for us about 5 so at least we've got lots of time..”

Alec froze on the spot suddenly at a loss for words.

“Alec, that is you right?…are you ok?” Seb emerged from the bedroom and caught sight of Alec standing in the main room. A puzzled look crossed his face as he looked at him.

“Alec where are your bags. Look I know I said we had time but jeez I thought you'd be ready by now.” Even though Sebastian was smiling Alec could hear the irritation in his tone.

“I'm sorry…” Alec started before being interrupted.

“Oh it's fine…I’ll finish up here and then we’ll go round to yours.” There was definitely an icy edge to Sebastian's voice now.

“No!” Alec looked down at the carpet unable to look Sebastian in the eye.

“I'm sorry? What d'you mean? no?” Sebastian demanded.

When Alec looked up to see him looking coldly across with his arms folded. He'd seen this look before, the look of poorly concealed anger and for the first time Alec realised that on this occasion he wouldn't back down and let Sebastian win.

“I mean I can't marry you.” Alec said firmly this time locking eyes with Sebastian.

He saw a look of uncontrolled rage cross Sebastian's eyes before he schooled his features into a more sympathetic look.

He stepped towards Alec and Alec had to fight the urge to recoil.

“Alec, sweetheart, what's going on. Look I know this is sudden but I can tell my dad to wait. I know you probably wanted your family there, I'm sorry I should have thought this through. I tell you what, we can always get the wedding over and then throw a party when we get back….”

“Sebastian. Stop please. Look I'm sorry I know this is terrible timing but I can't marry you.” Alec started pacing again. “I really thought we were doing the right thing….but…”

“Terrible timing really? You think?” Sebastian sneered the façade dropping in a second.

“Sebastian..I'm truly sorry..I….”

“So, let me get this straight, you are breaking up with me..are you kidding me?” Sebastian stared harshly at Alec.

“I…”

“What Alec, stutter some more why don't you…you seriously think you can do better? Don't make me laugh.” Sebastian snapped.

“Sebastian please, look I know you're upset but..”

“Upset? Over you..please.”

Alec had always known there was this side to Sebastian he'd just never really seen it before. He couldn't exactly say it was a shock but irrespective of what happened in the future he knew he'd made the right decision.

“Ok, fine. There's not anything else to say really so I'm going to go. I am sorry, not that it matters but still.”

Alec felt a new resolve as he turned to leave it didn't even bother him when Sebastian shouted at his retreating form that he'd regret what he'd done because he knew he wouldn't.

…..

Alec practically sprinted out of the building to where Izzy was waiting, almost missing her entirely with his urgency to get away.

“Wow, Alec slow down..wait for me…”

He stopped and turned to his sister.

“You were right about him. I should've listened…”

Izzy bundled her brother into a hug.

“None of that matters now hermano, let's just get you home so you can start being happy with Magnus..”

Alec looked down at his little sister fondly glad that she was there for him.

“Thanks..” He mumbled

“Always” Izzy smiled as she turned to hail a cab.

….

The lack of sleep over the last few days had definitely caught up with him by the time the cab arrived back at his place but despite it all he wanted to see Magnus, if only just to tell him what was going on.

Alec kissed his sister good bye before getting out of the cab.

“Hey Alec!” He turned round he saw his sister leaning out of the cab window. “Get some sleep, no offence but you look like crap..” She grinned.

“Thanks sis..” Alec grumbled.

“Anytime.” She beamed as the cab drove off.

As he stepped into the hallway Alec couldn't resist just checking on Magnus even though he was bone tired. Luckily the door to the flat was unlocked as usual making Alec smile fondly at Magnus’ trust in everyone around.

As he stepped through the door he found Magnus fast asleep on a pile of books and had to catch his breath. There was something so endearing about seeing the usually flamboyant man slightly snoring with his normally perfectly coiffed hair pointing in all different directions.

Alec softly moved to the desk and finding some paper and a pen quickly left a note, wanting Magnus to know that he'd been here. That he regretted nothing.

Before he went he grabbed a throw from the sofa and carefully placed it over Magnus and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, smiling as he mumbled incoherently in his sleep, before heading upstairs for a well earned rest himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sebastian is no more YAY !!!
> 
> I love to hear your thoughts, honestly your comments make me day xox
> 
> As ever I'm over on tumblr @the-burning-tiger
> 
> Hope you enjoyed xox


	10. Chasing the dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I thought after all the excitement it was time for a bit of fluff and Magnus and Alec getting to know each other a bit more. 
> 
> This is somewhat of a filler chapter so I hope it's ok for you...

By the time Magnus woke up it was getting dark. His neck throbbed from the awkward position he'd fallen asleep in and as he sat up a woollen throw fell off his shoulders. It took much longer than it should've done for him to realise that this was a strange turn of events only then noticing the note left on the table.

_Just so you know, you look adorable in your sleep and I couldn't bear to wake you._   
_Sweet dreams and see you later.  
A xx_

It occurred to Magnus that it was becoming a regular thing for Alec to do something so incredibly sweet it made his heart melt. So this is what it would be like to be loved by Alexander. The thought left him with mixed emotions, on the one hand the gut wrenching reminder that this wasn't real and on the other an overwhelming desire to turn the situation around, to make his dream come true.

Magnus stretched and stood up, one leg slightly numb from the position he'd slept in. He hobbled carefully over to the drinks cabinet as his circulation came back and poured himself a drink.

As he stood by the window he noticed that it was snowing again and couldn't help but remember the first time he'd seen Alexander muffled up against the cold and striding across the road. It was odd to think that was only 48 hours ago and he couldn't help but wonder what the next few days would bring.

He glanced back over his shoulder to look at the books still spread all over the coffee table. He and Ragnor had spent a large swathe of the day trying to find a solution and coming up with nothing. Eventually Ragnor had left promising to look into things further whilst Magnus had continued with the search. Concern flitted across his mind that Alec had seen the books, surely the demonic script would bring up too many questions too soon. He thought of Ragnor and how he often said mundanes missed what was in plain sight and reassured himself that he could always play them off as tribal research. In a strange kind of way it saddened him, the fact that it would be so easy to lie Alec.

That was it though wasn't it, he mused to himself as he swirled the whiskey round in his glass, the last thing he wanted to do was to lie to Alec. He wanted more than anything to tell Alec everything, tell him who he was but he knew he couldn't and it hurt more than he ever thought it could. It felt as though the only thing keeping him standing was the teeny tiny glimmer of hope that maybe one day, however unrealistic it was, he could.

Ragnor had been right, he knew what he needed to do because whatever this feeling was he knew instinctively that it was too important to lose.

…….

Alec was woken abruptly by knocking on his door. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he stared blearily at the alarm clock next to him only then realising it was 10 am already, clearly he had been way more tired than he even suspected.

He untangled himself from the bed sheets and rushed to the door, running his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to make himself more presentable.

Alec's breath caught in his throat as he opened the door to see Magnus standing there with two coffees in his hands.He was wearing black trousers and a beautiful midnight blue silk shirt overlaid with a dark blue velvet vest which was perfectly matched with blue highlights in his hair. He looked breathtaking as ever. Magnus to be fair seemed equally affected and Alec felt himself blush when it suddenly dawned on him he was still in his pyjama bottoms only.

Magnus shook his head sharply.

“Wow, ok and I'm back..” He grinned.

“Oh god.” Alec rolled his eyes dramatically. “Magnus hey come in. I'll get dressed. Sorry I just must have overslept..”

Alec stepped back to allow Magnus to enter before rushing off to the bedroom to change, or at least throw on a sweatshirt.

“You know you don't have to get all dressed up for me..” Magnus shouted cheekily at his retreating form.

“I thought we were taking things slow..” Alec retorted looking over his shoulder.

“I know, I know….you're not making it easy though.”

Alec felt like his skin was burning as he got into his room but despite that he couldn't keep the goofy grin of his face. Ok, so strictly speaking Magnus had at many points made it clear that he found him attractive but after the other night he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he'd regretted what had happened.

Although he knew he was in desperate need of a shower Alec rapidly slung on an old pair of jeans and a sweatshirt the thought of Magnus Bane sitting in his living room was just far too tempting.

Magnus was still hovering by the door when Alec returned and there was something endearing about the uncertainty in the other man.

“Honestly Alexander, I can come back later…”

“And take away my coffee.. You've got to be kidding me..”

“I can always leave it here.” Magnus smiled shyly.

“Oh I hate drinking coffee alone…so…”

Alec grinned and indicated the sofa, Magnus shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

“I suppose it would be rude to leave then…” Magnus said as he placed the coffee on the table.

“Definitely.”

As their eyes met neither of them knew what to say. It was Alec that looked away first smiling softly.

“Taking it slow” he muttered under his breath making Magnus chuckle slightly.

“So I was wondering if you had any plans for today… I mean if you're free maybe we could…” Although Magnus tone was matter of fact Alec could see him tapping his thumb and fingers together a gesture that he was increasingly realising was Magnus’ tell when he was nervous.

Alec reached forward and took Magnus hand earning a sheepish smile in response.

“Nope no plans..maybe we could go out somewhere.”

“I would love that.” Magnus smiled

“Me too.”

However hard he tried Alec simply couldn't stop starring at the beautiful man in front him. It was almost as if he looked away he would somehow realise that this was just a dream because surely life couldn't be this good could it?

“So I broke up with Sebastian yesterday.. I thought you should know..” Whilst Alec had no urge to spoil the mood he wanted to make it clear to Magnus that he had made his choice.

“Oh.. Ok..” A look of uncertainty flitted across Magnus’ face before he continued. “So on a scale of 1-10 just how bad was that..” He added trying to lighten the mood.

“Off the charts.” Alec shrugged.

“I'm sorry Alexander….”

“For what? I think if anything it confirmed that it was the right thing to do. He really didn't take it well.”

“I can imagine.” Magnus replied softly.

Alec let go of Magnus’ hand to rub the back of his neck distractedly.

“I guess everyone was right about him…I just..well I guess I feel like an idiot I didn't see it before.”

“He was probably just hurting, people say terrible things when they're upset.” Magnus tried to reassure him.

“Maybe.” Alec wasn't convinced, it was as if he'd seen a side to Sebastian he'd always tried to deny before.

“Oh Alexander, there is nothing idiotic about seeing the best in people..” Alec looked up to see Magnus watching him earnestly. Magnus glanced away before looking back and smoothing down his vest nervously with his hands. “I've done it myself so many times.”

Alec gave him a questioning look.

“Honestly, I'm not just saying this to make you feel better… I spent the longest time not wanting to get involved with anyone after my last break up… It was brutal..”

“Oh..” Alec mentally cursed himself for saying something so lame. “Sorry..I..um..look you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..”

“No it's… Well no it's not fine..but I want to anyway..” Magnus smiled weakly. “Her name was Camille…Everyone warned me about her, that she was using me, she didn't care but I thought I knew better. I thought I'd seen a different side to her than everyone else. Does that even make sense?”

Alec nodded.

“Long story short they were right and I was wrong…the funny thing is, much as I pretended to not see what they were saying, I did. I made so many excuses for her and I guess I thought if I loved her enough….”

Magnus long fingers were tapping gently on his thigh and Alec reached across and placed his hand gently over them looked Magnus in the eye.

“Hey I get it…. Thank you..” Alec smiled softly.

Magnus shook himself lightly as if to snap out of his mood before returning Alec's smile.

“Ok, so enough about them. I thought maybe we could go out for a walk, maybe grab some lunch if you like..” Magnus voice was still a little uncertain and Alec found it incredible to think that someone like him could have any insecurities but clearly he did.

“Actually that sounds great… I should shower and change first though..”

“Of course. Coffee first though.”

“Coffee first” Alec grinned.

……..

Later that day, as they walked back hand in hand, Magnus couldn't help but smile at how perfect the day had been.

Despite the cold they had gone for a long walk in Central Park and Magnus persuaded Alec to make a snowman, which to be fair wasn't very good. When Magnus had pointed that fact out it had started an all out snowball fight which had ended with them both giggling like children.

They had stopped for lunch at a little Ethiopian place that Magnus knew where he had taken great pleasure in watching the delight on Alec's face as he tried all the different foods.

He had managed to relax and simply just enjoy the day and for a considerable amount of time he almost forgot about the spell hanging over his head like a sword of Damocles. When he was with Alec it was becoming increasingly difficult to separate what was real from what was not and maybe he was fooling himself in thinking that Alec had genuinely enjoyed himself today. He really hoped that it wasn't wishful thinking.

By the time they got back it was starting to get dark already even though it was only early afternoon. Magnus could see the shop lights glowing brightly as they approached, Ragnor having offered to open up today.

Ragnor looked up from the counter as they walked in.

“Ah Magnus, Alexander… Good day I presume.”

Before either of them had chance to reply the sound of Alec's mobile ringing interrupted them.

Alec grabbed the phone out of his pocket.

“It's my mom… I'm sorry.. I should take this..”

“No problem… Why don't you use the apartment. I can stay out here and talk to Ragnor so you have some privacy.”

Alec mouthed thank you as he answered the call and headed towards the door.

“Mom.. Hi… Wait, look, just calm down…”

As Alec disappeared through the door Ragnor sent a flare of magic after him

“Ragnor, what are you doing..?” Magnus hissed.

“Oh relax, he didn't notice…it was the perfect time to start a sensing spell.” Ragnor crossed his arms defensively.

“Fine.. I don't suppose you got anything..”

“About the spell no, not a bean…”

“Oh this is hopeless..” Magnus flung his hands up in defeat.

“You my old friend give up too easily. One thing I can tell you is he's happy…”

“Yes, but it's not real”

“Nope, that much is completely genuine.. No tinges of magic on that..”

“That's… That’s not… No that can't be right..” Magnus wrinkled his brow in confusion

“And yet it is, funny old world eh?” Ragnor shrugged.

“Ragnor…”

“Don't question me old friend… I am both older and wiser than you..”

“That's debatable..”

Ragnor gave Magnus a hard stare before continuing.

“Magnus. We will work this out, don't doubt that but in the meantime get in there and fight for your man. I would suspect after that phone call he may well need you.”

Ragnor brushed past Magnus and went to lock up the shop. Having flipped the closed side he turned around.

“What are you doing still hanging around…”

“Ragnor, it's not that simple..”

“Oh for goodness sake stop being so dramatic. It really is that simple.. Now go..” Ragnor said sternly.

“Have I ever told you you're impossible.” Magnus huffed.

“Frequently… I take it as a compliment.”

“Of course you do.” Magnus muttered as he followed Alec through the door.

……

As he walked through the door he was met with the sight of Alec curled up on the armchair with Chairman Miaow firmly ensconced on his lap purring loudly. He waved at Magnus distractedly as he finished up his phone call.

Magnus slumped down on the sofa.

“I take it they found out..” There it was again, that horrible feeling of guilt.

“Uh huh. Apparently Valentine phoned them…”

“So they're not happy..”

“Well that's one way of putting it.” Alec smiled that lopsided grin of his. “In fact I'm not sure what they were more pissed about, the fact that I was on the verge of eloping and marrying Sebastian without a prenup or the fact that I broke up with the heir to the circle group. Apparently either way I'm ‘jeopardising the future of LW’ and am either incredibly selfish or stupid or a combination of both.”

Alec slumped back in the chair and gently rubbed the chairmans cheek.

“Alexander I am so sorry… This is my fault….and I…”

Alec smiled kindly.

“No, it's not.” He replied firmly. “For once in my life I'm doing something for me and they can't stand it. Honestly I should be used to it by now”

“Alexander..”

“Magnus, you worry too much. I can handle it. I have for years…”

Magnus didn't know what to say. His heart broke for the incredible man sat in front of him who had done nothing but put others first his entire life.

“Ok.. But you know if you need anything… Anything at all..”

“I know.. And I appreciate it…” Alec replied softly. “It's just…”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, afraid that if he said anything it would scare Alec off. Alec looked down at the Chairman.

“God, I can't even explain it… I guess I'm just used to dealing with things on my own y'know…”

Alec looked up at Magnus through his eyelashes and Magnus nodded gently.

“Alexander. You don't have to say anything or share anything with me that makes you uncomfortable. You do know that right?”

A small smile played on Alec's lips.

“I'm getting that… It's weird but I kinda want to talk about it..it's so unlike me really… Maybe I've finally lost the plot.” Alec chuckled slightly.

Magnus had to look away to compose himself before looking back.

“D'you know what though, for the first time in my life I'm doing what I want and it feels… Good I s'pose, freeing… So there's that.”

A look of confusion flitted across Magnus face, what if Ragnor was right… What if…? He pushed the feeling down because it wasn't possible, surely.

“Magnus, seriously don't worry… Today has been so great and I refuse to let my parents or the Morgensterns ruin it more than is necessary.”

Alec gently placed the chairman onto the floor before moving over to the sofa to sit next to Magnus.

“I know we said we'd take it slow but I really really want to kiss you now..” Alec leant towards Magnus looking up at him for permission. “I mean if that's ok with you..”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things seem to be going quite well don't they.... I mean apart from Alec's parents knowing..so there's that..
> 
> Thank you again for reading and as ever I love to hear your thoughts...
> 
> So next chapter on Wednesday and some familiar faces join the story...see you then...


	11. Taking care of business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes into work. Raj and Lydia join the story and someone else...
> 
> Magnus has lunch with Clary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So time for a Wednesday update... 
> 
> Seriously you guys thank you so much for your support.. I can't believe it... 3k hits...you all seriously rock and are wonderful lovely people...
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy.

Alec arrived at the office early the next morning to find his assistant Raj already there. There was one thing that had come up his conversation with his mother that he didn't want to worry Magnus with, that Valentine had tried to buy into the publishing firm supposedly as a wedding present. Fortunately the deal had not gone through in time, but his mother had made it pretty clear that LW were unwilling to support the firm for much longer.

His mother had basically given him an ultimatum, find some new investment or give up his pipe dream (her exact words) and return to the LW fold with a view to taking over as CEO one day, neither of which he was prepared to do. So after he had left Magnus he had texted both his assistant Raj and his business partner Lydia Branwell and called an emergency meeting.

Raj, as efficient as ever, greeted him with a mug of freshly brewed coffee.

“Mr Lightwood..um..sorry..Alec...” Raj blushed slightly before instantly snapping back into professional mode.

“Thanks Raj. Oh and thanks for coming in, I really appreciate it what with it being the holidays and all..” Alec smiled kindly.

“No it's fine. It sounded important..so….” There was a questioning tone to Raj’s voice.

Alec thought as he often did how lucky he was to have Raj as an assistant, he was honest and loyal to a fault. He had always hoped that one day the company would be big enough to promote him to an editorial position, something he knew Raj would excel at.

“I hope I'm just overreacting to be honest, but we should probably wait for Lydia.”

Raj nodded and stood stiffly drinking his coffee.

Lydia arrived a few minutes later looking immaculate as ever. It constantly amazed him that irrespective of the situation Lydia always looked completely in control and calm and to be honest he envied it immensely. Whilst both he and Raj were both in jeans and jumpers Lydia was wearing a perfectly tailored trouser suit, her long blonde hair braided intricately.

Lydia and Alec had been firm friends since college where they bonded over not only a shared love of literature but also their hatred for all things corporate. Lydia's family owned a highly successful technology company which had been started in the early 1800s by a rather eccentric inventor ancestor, Henry Branwell. Her parents had hoped she would one day take over, but Lydia had always longed to make her own path. When Alec had decided to open an independent publishing firm Lydia had jumped at the opportunity to be involved.

  
“So Lightwood, care to tell me what is so urgent that you decided to call a meeting in the middle of the holidays?” Although her tone was serious the glint in her eye gave her away.

“Fine, you two are so impatient…look lets go into my office and we can chat in there..”

Alec opened the double doors to the left of the reception desk and led the pair into the room behind instantly relaxing with the feeling of being on his home turf. Whilst the official reason for making the room so cosy, or rather the justification he had given his mother, was to make any potential authors feel at ease the real reason was more complicated, he had designed it that way partly to represent how he saw the company and partly as having a space like this made him feel calm and in control.

The wall separating his office from Lydia's was covered with floor to ceiling bookcases with a sliding ladder attached, which, if Alec was being honest, he was inordinately fond of as it reminded him of being in a library. Alec's desk sat by the window, a vintage oak piece battered and scratched by time and in the corner there were a set of comfortable leather arm chairs where he could chat with clients informally. All in all the room was the epitome of Alec Lightwood, bookish, unpretentious and warm.

Alec ushered the pair over to the chairs and Raj handed Lydia a latte which he just happened to have ready (of course he did).

Lydia smiled her thanks at Raj before relaxing back into the armchair, crossing her legs and fixing a piercing gaze on Alec and indicating for him to begin.

“Ok, so here's the situation. I had a phone call from my mother yesterday and she informed me that she wants to sell off the LW shares in the publishing house.” Alec told them.

“What… She can't..” Raj gasped, instantly clapping his mouth to his hand embarrassed to have interrupted.

“It's fine Raj.” Alec reassured him before continuing. “Sadly she can. From what she said she was in the process of selling to Valentine Morgenstern but that sale has recently fallen through…”

Lydia had leant forward resting her chin on her hand watching him intently.

“I'm sorry to interrupt but why exactly did the sale fall through.. If you don't mind me asking?” Alec was unsurprised by the question. Lydia was meticulous when it came to business and always liked to operate with all the facts at her fingertips.

Alec looked down at his hands briefly and took a deep breath before meeting the questioning looks on his colleagues faces.

“It fell through because I broke up with Sebastian. Anyway…if we could move on..”

“Oh thank god.. At least there's some good news.” Lydia muttered and Raj nodded in agreement.

“Wait, what?” Alec was momentarily confused.

“I truly hope you broke up with him Alec..” Lydia smiled.

“Well yes, actually… But.. Oh look never mind..” Alec sighed before moving on. “Look I don't know how quickly my parents are planning on moving on this but I didn't want to wait. I thought it would be best to have a plan in place..”

“And presumably you have an idea of what to do?”

“I have a few ideas.. But I'll need your help.. Both of you really..”

………..

  
Magnus had hoped that opening the shop would distract him sufficiently from his current situation but in typical fashion it had been unusually quiet today. He leant heavily on the counter and prayed that someone, anyone would come in so at least he could be occupied.

Strictly speaking his prayers were answered fairly rapidly but when he saw the small red head that came bouncing into the shop he knew distraction wasn't on the cards.

“Hey Magnus, enough moping already… You're taking me out to lunch..” Clary smiled as she walked up to the counter.

“You know?” Magnus sighed.

“Of course..” Magnus shouldn't have expected anything else really. “Izzy filled me in. I did come in yesterday to see you actually and then Ragnor told me the rest..”

Magnus rolled his eyes, naturally Ragnor couldn't keep his mouth shut.

“Honestly I'm kind of pissed that you didn't tell me yourself..” Clary pouted. “But hey, I figured you probably needed your friends around so here I am..”

“Clary, look I appreciate it and all that but I'm fine..”

Clary cocked her head to one side and looked at Magnus through narrowed eyes.

“Nope..” Putting all the emphasis on the p.

Magnus sighed in resignation as Clary ushered him out of the way and grabbing a piece of paper and pen. Quickly she drew out a sign for the door.

_Closed for lunch. Back at 2pm_

“Clary, I can't just shut up shop like that..” Magnus grumbled.

“Yes, because you're overrun with customers right…” Clary waved her arms around to indicate the empty shop.

“Fine, but it's only midday..”

“Uh huh and if we get back earlier then you can take the sign down.. Now no more excuses, grab your coat.”

Reluctantly Magnus ducked into his apartment and grabbed his coat knowing full well that there was little point in arguing with Clary and that, on the whole, it was better just to get it over with.

When he reemerged Clary grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out onto the street barely giving him time to cast a locking spell on the shop.

“So.” She said cheerily as she led him down to the local coffee shop. “Izzy said to tell you that she's never seen her brother happier and that she could literally hug you right now.”

Magnus went to speak and Clary shushed him with a wave of her hand.

“See the thing is Magnus I know you. You're overthinking..na-huh don't try and deny it. All you need to ask yourself is does he make you happy, ‘cos right now, by all accounts Alec is on cloud nine.”

“Seriously..what is wrong with you people..” Magnus muttered.

“That's not answering the question.” Clary squeezed his arm.

“Fine, yes if it were real, which, may I add it isn't, I would be the happiest I think I've possibly ever been.” Magnus admitted.

“Well fine then.. Let's make a plan to make it real then.. Or at least convince you that it is..” Clary pushed open the door to the coffee shop which to Magnus’ relief was remarkably empty.

As they settled down in a corner booth Magnus tried to delay the inevitable by grabbing a menu and hiding behind it.

“Oh no you don't.” Clary grabbed the menu from his hands. “We are going to talk about this.”

“Clary…”

“No really Magnus, no avoiding. Look I get it you're probably feeling really guilty right now and you really shouldn't you know..”

“Yes I should Clary… This whole situation is my fault… It’s up to me to fix it and I don't have the slightest clue where to start.” Magnus said dejectedly.

“Look. It was a mistake. You are not infallible so really don't be so hard on yourself.”

“Easy for you to say..”

“Magnus, you don't even know what the spell actually did..I mean thinking about it Alec isn't really acting like he's under the influence of a love spell if you ask me..”

“Clary, look I really don't want to be mean here but how could you know how someone would act under a love spell..”

“Ok, well I guess that's true, but I would expect him to be acting, I don't know more obsessed I guess, you know more like clingy…”

“I'm not sure that's even true….”

“Ok, but let me tell you I saw him yesterday and he looked really really happy…”

“Wait… You saw him yesterday..?”

“Yep when he was round at Izzy and Jace's…. I mean granted it was brief but….”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and smirked a little.

“Fine, yes I was with Jace. I like him, so what… And don't think I don't see what you're trying do here… You can't distract me that easily…”

“You can't blame me for trying..” Magnus smiled weakly.

“I know this is difficult for you but if you want my honest opinion I don't think this is a bad thing at all..”

Magnus looked sceptically at her.

“Look let me explain..” Clary put her hands on the table spreading her fingers wide. “What do you think would have happened if you hadn't cast the spell..”

“Ok I see what you're doing here….”

“Good, then you realise that without it Alec would've married, without a prenup may I add, and my delightful father would have had the perfect route in to take over LW. How exactly do you think that would've played out… Do you think for 5 minutes that Alec would've been happy, or Izzy or Jace for that matter..”

“No…but..”

“Exactly, so even though it was unintentional there is absolutely no doubt it was the right thing to do…”

Magnus sat for a second taking in her words. It was frustrating beyond words that all of his friends kept being so goddam logical about the situation and worse still right. It was so easy for them, they made it all seem so simple but they didn't know what it was like to be held in Alexander Lightwood’s arms, the pain of him saying things that you yearned with your whole being were real but you knew weren't.

Magnus felt his eyes burning and had to bite his lip to stop breaking down. Clary's eyes suddenly filled with concern as she rushed round the table to bundle him into a hug.

“Oh Magnus, I didn't realise…I am so sorry…”

Magnus gently pushed her away and pulled himself together.

“Oh Clary, don't you be getting me upset or I'll make a right mess of my makeup and that would never do.” Magnus desperately tried to lighten the mood.

“Ok, look just let me say one last thing.. I know this seems hopeless at the moment, believe me I get it, but there is always a way I promise you. Luke once told me that after he got turned into a werewolf, which I know is not the same as the whole immortality thing so don't even, he wanted to give up. He thought it wasn't possible for he and mom to be together, that he could never tell her, but despite it all they made it through and now look at them, total soulmates. Now I know you don't believe it, maybe you're even scared to believe it but if you and Alec are meant to be you will get through this. Hey maybe you'll even be able to joke about it in the future.. I love you Magnus please don't give up.”

Magnus pulled Clary back into a hug feeling an overwhelming fondness for this wonderful woman. She was right, Magnus Bane was not a quitter and he made up his mind that he would do everything in his power to fix things and in the meantime he was going to enjoy every second with Alec after all the no-one, not even he, could see the future.

“Thank you.” He whispered in her ear.

This time it was Clary who pulled away.

“Tell you what…let's order some food and you can tease me about Jace. You know that'll make you feel better..” She grinned.

“You know Clary I do believe it will.” Magnus smile was genuine now.

…….

Alec leant back in his chair.

“Great so we have a plan..”

The three of them had gone through every possibility in the last few hours and he was happy that they had a solid strategy in place. Alec knew there was no way that his parents would sell him the LW shares even though he could pay the going rate using his trust fund. Alec had never really had expensive tastes so had, over the years, saved up an extensive nest egg and was more than happy to spend it to keep doing what he loved.

It was Lydia that came up with the solution and really once she’d suggested it it was so blindingly obvious he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it himself.

Lydia would buy out the LW shares and then sell them on to Alec, not that she even needed to as Alec had pointed out to her that he'd be more than happy to work for her but she had insisted.

He knew, of course that his parents would find out and in all likelihood flip out, but really what could they do? Disown him? Alec couldn't help but feel that would be good for him, he really had no need of the money and he wouldn't have the pressure of his parents expectations that he would take over LW. For once he could live his own life.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Raj shifting awkwardly which was usually an indication that he wanted to ask something but didn't want to be a bother.

“Raj…you ok?” Alec asked kindly really wishing he could find away to help Raj trust his opinions a little more.

“Umm… Yeah…” Raj looked down at his hands nervously. “Look I'm glad we have a plan and all that… I just..um.. I guess I don't really know why… Um… Well why you needed me here..”

Alec felt like face palming himself. In all the excitement of coming up with the perfect counter strategy he'd completely forgot to tell Raj how important he felt he was in the future of the firm.

“God Raj, I'm sorry… I should of started with this… Lydia and I were discussing the firm’s future. Ok, so at the moment, we’re doing ok but we need to be doing better.. What we need are some really good authors, something new and different, something that’ll shake things up…”

“Okay…I still don't see what this has to do with me..”

Alec glanced across to Lydia who gave him a surreptitious nod.

“The thing is Raj, we'd like you to take more of a role in reviewing new submissions. We both feel that you have a talent for, well spotting great writing. Now I know it's more work so obviously we'd look into a pay rise and sadly it would, at the moment, have to be in addition to your current work so I'd understand if you thought it was too much..”

Raj, who had spent the last few minutes looking largely stunned, seemed to snap himself back to reality.

“I'll do it.”He said firmly “I won't let you down.”

Lydia smiled kindly

“I know you won't Raj. Things are going to change round here and we want you to be a big part of that.”

Before Raj had chance to answer Alec's phone rang loudly.

“Sorry I need to get this.” Alec stood and swiftly answered the phone.

“This is Alec Lightwood……No I'm not expecting anyone….What d'you mean he won't leave… Fine look I’ll come right down..” Alec hung up with an exasperated sigh.

“Problem?” Lydia raised an eyebrow

“Apparently there's some man in reception who's adamant he needs to see me.. Won't take no for answer..” Alec couldn't imagine for the life of him who it could be.

“I can go and check it out if you like.” Raj offered.

“Actually if you don't mind Raj that would be very helpful. Alec and I still have a few details to go over.”

Alec gave Lydia a inquisitive glance but her face was impassive as Raj stood up to leave.

As soon as Raj had left the room Lydia turned a narrowed gaze on Alec.

“So you look happier than I've seen you, in well, actually I can't remember you looking this happy before. Care to fill me in..” There was a slight quirk to Lydia's lips as she spoke. Clearly she was enjoying this more than was strictly necessary.

Alec fought to control the blush that was rapidly crawling across his face knowing full well that Lydia, being the astute person she was would know that she had well and truly hit the mark.

“Because it seems to me that from what you've said that there is a significant fight coming up over the future of this firm and your engagement has broken down, both of which should be upsetting and yet you seem excited about the future. So, as I said, care to fill me in on what I'm missing..” Lydia leant forward slightly.

“Honestly Lyds, I don't know what to say..” Alec cracked his knuckles nervously before seeming to regain some resolve. “It's kinda hard to explain really. I guess everyone just reaches their breaking point.”

Alec stood up and began to pace slightly.

“You know me, right.” Alec continued looking across at Lydia for encouragement who simply nodded in response. “Well I guess I've just had it with doing what everyone expects me to do especially my mother. After I broke up with Seb she called me, told me basically this place was a pipe dream and well, it's not, not for me and I don't think for you either. I don't want to run LW, I don't want to marry someone just because it's what my parents want and so I'm not going to. I'm going to do what makes me happy for a change and I think, even though it sounds strange, once I'd made that decision, it was like a weight had lifted that I didn't even know was there.”

“Alec, that makes perfect sense. To be honest I'm just really glad you've got to this point.” Lydia looked genuinely pleased. “So what brought on this epiphany then.”

“Honestly, I don't know…maybe it was just a culmination of things…”

“Ok…. I get that… I still think there's something else but I guess you'll tell me when your ready..”

“Thank you. You're a good friend Lydia….we’re going to make this work you know…”

“I do…”

Before they had chance to say anything else Raj reappeared at the door.

“No, look just wait there for a second…please.” Raj turned to talk to someone with him before stepping into the room and closing the door firmly behind him.

Both Lydia and Alec gave him quizzical looks and Raj sighed heavily.

“Ok so this is all a little, well a lot odd, but Alec I really think you need to see this guy…” Although Raj looked a little confused his voice was steady.

“You're sure?” Alec asked

Raj nodded firmly.

“Ok, I trust you Raj.”

Raj smiled shyly.

“Ok. Look just to warn you he's a little…um…eccentric, but it'll be worth it..” Raj said enigmatically making Alec and Lydia exchange a look.

Raj opened the door.

“I'll be outside if you need me.” He stepped out of the room and Alec could hear him telling whoever was there that he could go through.

A few seconds later a man came bouncing through enthusiastically. He was probably late twenties with dark hair and thick horn rim glasses and was wearing a Star Wars t-shirt under his grey hoodie. All in all he looked like any other harmless slightly nerdy twenty year old.

“Alec Lightwood?” The man grinned broadly as Alec looked at him cautiously through narrowed eyes. “ Thank god… I just knew I needed to see you….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no prizes for guessing who our mysterious stranger is ....;-)
> 
> There's still quite a way to go...I actually planned out chapters and it's looking like around 25 chapters to fit everything in .....
> 
> As ever I love hearing your thoughts....your lovely comments really help me write more than you realise...
> 
> See you all on Sunday or come and shout at me on Tumblr (I'm sort of getting the hang of it) @the-burning-tiger.


	12. Mr writer man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Simon Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So time for a Sunday update.... We're sort of in the mid phase now so I hope you enjoy....

Before Alec got a chance to say anything the man started wandering around the office reminding him somewhat of an excitable puppy. Lydia raised an eyebrow at him and Alec just shrugged in response. Although he had no clue who the man was he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen him somewhere before he just couldn't remember where, it was all very frustrating.

“Wow, I love this place, it's so cool…I mean all the books and the chairs and …hey cool desk…” The man said excitedly then catching the look on Alec's face paused for a second.

“Oh god, sorry I get a bit carried away sometimes, stupid Simon…” The man, Simon apparently, grinned sheepishly. “You must think I'm some sort of crazy person, but honestly it's just the weirdest thing…..”

Simon leant with his back to the desk and fiddled with his glasses.

“So yeah, the weirdest thing… See I was really struggling with writers block, I mean it was impossible and the suddenly, poof, two nights ago I got it…you know.”

Alec nodded encouragingly filing away the information that Simon was a writer.

“I just knew I had to come back to New York and… Here's the weird part…for some reason I knew I had to see an Alec Lightwood, didn't take long to find you on google and when I found you were a publisher it just confirmed things…. So I hopped in my van and literally drove straight here….and well here I am and luckily so are you, which is you know odd seeing as it's the holidays, it all very serendipitous really…”

Simon looked up hopefully at Alec and seeing the confusion on his and Lydia's face he slapped his palm to his forehead.

“Oh crap, I've done it again haven't I …. It's just sometimes I get kinda caught up in my own head…. Jeez you must be… Sorry, sorry… So can I start again… Hi you must be Alec Lightwood and Lydia Branwell right?” Simon turned to Lydia who nodded in reply. “Cool, ok… I'm Simon Lewis…”

Alec and Lydia exchanged a look which Simon clearly noticed.

“Umm.. Magic in Mexico?” Simon rocked anxiously on the balls of his feet and then relaxed when he saw the look of dawning realisation on Alec's face.

“Of course, I knew I recognised you from somewhere..” Alec smiled kindly.

“Oh cool, so you've read my book then..” Simon asked almost shyly.

“Yes I have, actually strangely enough I was only talking about it the other night…” Alec confirmed.

It was odd really he mused, how curious as it seemed, ever since he'd chosen Magnus everything seemed to be falling into place, as if by making the decision to follow his heart he was being cosmically rewarded. Alec shook himself, he was being ridiculous, making connections that simply weren't there, but irrespective he knew that getting an author like Simon Lewis on board would be a massive boost to Branwood Books just when they needed it the most.

“You were? Wow that's awesome… Well as long as you liked it… You did like it right…?” Simon smiled hesitantly.

“Yes I did. I was in fact saying how much Id like to meet the author actually…”

Before Simon could say anything Lydia's phone buzzed drawing attention to her sitting patiently in the corner watching everything with an amused smile on her lips. Gracefully she got to her feet before walking over to Simon.

“I'm so sorry Mr Lewis, but I'm afraid that's my cue to leave. I'm sure Alec here will take good care of you and I hope we’ll soon persuade you to join us here at Branwood.” Lydia smiled warmly and shook Simon’s hand before nodding at Alec and leaving the pair alone.

“So Mr Lewis..”

“Oh Simon please..”

“Ok, Simon.” Alec smiled. “How about a drink and then you can tell me how I can help..?”

“Yeah sure…um….coffee maybe….a latte?”

Alec nodded and and buzzed through to Raj. In a surprising amount of time Raj appeared in the room bearing Simon’s coffee and a biscotti. He gave Alec a questioning look which Alec replied to with a surreptitious nod.

Raj placed the tray down on the coffee table between the armchairs and then nodded to Alec as he left. Alec sat down and indicated Simon to join him.

“So, Mr Lewis, sorry Simon, why don't we start with how I can help..” Alec crossed his legs and leant back I the chair waiting for Simon to join him.

“Cool yeah..” Simon sat down and grabbed his drink taking a long gulp “Mmmmm good coffee..”

Alec just smiled encouragingly.

“Ok so this is going to sound weird but I'm not exactly sure how you can help…. I mean I'm just sure I needed to see you and … Well I guess, maybe you're somehow meant to be my new publisher… ‘Cos you know that's all that makes sense really.”

“Ok well we would, of course, be glad to have you. If you don't mind me asking though why you aren't staying with your current publisher…”

“Yeah, sure, that makes sense. I guess they just don't get my writing method and like.. Well they're so corporate. I just..well I guess… It started to feel like they just wanted me to churn out their next best seller and they didn't … Um … Well they didn't care about the story… And, well, every time I tried to explain that this stuff is important…they…well I guess they just didn't believe me, which don't get me wrong I didn't blame them at the start because it's a lot you know… But you'd think after all the proof I gave them…well.. But no…I mean they never said it to my face but it was still like..nut job Simon.. You know like I'm a joke and well that does affect your creativity you know..”

“Ok…” Alec rubbed his neck distractedly. “I do understand…but..”

“Look I get that it's a lot.. I do… I mean when I first learned about the downworld..” Simon noticed the puzzled look on Alec's face. “Sorry that's what they call themselves.. You know warlocks, vampires, werewolves and seelies, or fairies or fae if you like… Kind of like a collective term..”

“So you’re saying they're all real then.. “

“Oh yes. They hide in plain sight which is really clever when you think about it .. But yeah I've seen them, met them. When I was in Mexico one of my friends there was a warlock, she was helping me with the new book..”

“And she didn't want to come with you.. You know to New York..”

“No.. It was kind of odd really, she seemed kind of freaked out when I said I had to come here… I guess, well I don't know, but I think I was summoned here..you know by a warlock.. And hey they must be pretty powerful to freak out Esme, which is like super exciting… And somehow you're involved as well…which is odd because like you don't believe me..I kinda assumed you'd already know about all this..” Although Simon had started speaking excitedly by the end there was an unmistakably disappointed tone to his voice.

“I'm sorry, no..look, I'm going to be totally honest here, this all seems a little unbelievable to me but I do want to help you out so I can try and keep an open mind…. “

“That's fair enough…but trust me I'll prove it to you… You know what this is going to be awesome….I just..I don't know why but I just know I'm gonna get this book finished and we’ll work really well together…”

“Well I'll certainly do my best..” Alec agreed and Simon smiled broadly at him. “So if you don't mind me asking how is the book going..”

Simon ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply making Alec question the wisdom of asking.

“Sorry… If you don't want to…” He added.

“No it's fine….so I want to be honest really…. I thought it was going well, I mean it seemed to be flowing and like Esme was really helping but then I’d nearly finished and even though the publishers seemed happy it just didn't…umm….it just didn't feel right. When I told my publisher they freaked out so…. Well I don't want to put out something that's not right and so I handed them back the advance and here I am..”

Alec nodded sympathetically. Ok so Simon was a bit weird but he couldn't help but respect him for wanting to produce the best writing he could.

“So, then we should discuss where we go from here. We could certainly work a conditional advance and then go from there..” Although all this talk of warlock's and vampires was a little strange Alec felt himself relax as he returned to the safer ground of business discussion.

“That would be great.. So I can email you the first chapter if you like and we’ll discuss it from there maybe..” Simon suggested.

“Perfect. Look here's my card, my number and email are just there so any problems just give me a shout.” The pair of them stood up and walked over to the door. “It's great meeting you Simon and we’ll speak soon ok?”

“Great yeah… thanks… Well I'd best be..you know..” Simon nodded his head towards the door.

“Of course… I'm sure you have plans..”

“Well, I haven't even been to see my family yet and there's a few downworlder hangouts I want to check out..”

“Really.. “

“Oh yes, I mean it's usually like cafes and clubs but there's this one club Pandemonium that I ..”

“Wait… Pandemonium ?” Alec grabbed Simons arm.

“Well yes, or so I hear. Apparently Pandemonium is practically their headquarters… Do you know it?”

“I was just there the other night…” Alec thought back to his night at the club wondering if he'd missed anything but honestly it'd been like pretty much any other place. He knew logically that Simon was in all likelihood deluded about all this downworlder business but honestly he couldn't help but feel that he'd be desperately disappointed by Pandemonium where as far as Alec could remember the most exciting thing was some dancing girls wearing fake fairy wings and a waitress in green body paint.

“Oooh…I mean that's great.. Hey did you see anything..no that's silly you wouldn't have… But wow, this is great…can you get me in there do you think..” Simon was practically bouncing with excitement.

“Simon, would you mind waiting here a minute. I just need to make a quick phone call. I think there are some people I know you might want to meet..”

“There it is… Man I knew there was a reason I needed to see you…cool yes I'll wait..” Simon started pacing excitedly as Alec stepped into Lydia's office.

…….

The shop had actually been pretty busy that morning, so much so that Magnus had called in Ragnor to help. Magnus had even managed to sell a couple of high ticket items so was feeling pretty content with life. Things were starting to calm down a little when Magnus phone buzzed into life and seeing Alexander pop up on the caller id he nodded to Ragnor to take over as he stepped into his apartment.

Magnus felt a thrill of excitement as he answered the phone.

“Alexander, darling. I didn't expect to hear from you this early.” Magnus couldn't help the broad grin that spread across his face.

“Magnus hey. You are not going to believe what's happened to me this morning..” He could hear Alec chuckling down the phone.

“Ooh now I'm intrigued.. Do tell..”

“So I had to come into the office to sort some stuff out and guess who showed up…only Simon Lewis.. You know Magic in Mexico Simon Lewis…weird huh? Especially as we were only talking about him the other night.”

Magnus realised he had practically forgotten about the summoning spell in the excitement of the last few days. Strictly speaking there was the potential for Simon turning up to complicate things but as Alec seemed genuinely pleased he brushed any worries aside.

“Really..well I did mention to Clary that you'd said you wanted to meet him so maybe that's it..”

“Wait he knows Clary?”

“Oh yes, they practically grew up together. Poor Simon had quite the crush on Clary, not that she noticed..”

“Oh well that makes more sense…” Magnus heard Alec laugh a little. “This'll make you laugh… He was trying to convince me he'd been summoned by a warlock…”

“No.” Magnus tried to sound lighthearted by couldn't help feeling a little anxious.

“I know right… You know I think he genuinely believes in all that stuff..still he'd be a pretty big catch for us and I think maybe I need to humour him for a bit..”

“Of course darling.” Magnus wandered over to grab himself a whiskey strongly suspecting that he'd need it.

“So anyway, I know it's a bit of an ask but I was wondering if you and Ragnor are free to meet him..oh and Raphael if he's around.. Apparently he thinks Pandemonium is some sort of magical clubhouse..anyway you'd be doing me a massive favour… I promise dinner in exchange.”

Magnus took a large swig of his drink. This could be a problem. It was really too soon for Alec to find out about everything but how could he refuse without arousing suspicion.

“Well, that sounds like it might be fun..can we make it early evening. I know Raphael is busy during the day today so how about around six. That'll give me time to shut up shop and then we can always grab a late dinner..” Magnus ignored the feeling that this could end badly reassuring himself that he Ragnor and Raphael were more than capable of fooling a mundane and that actually it would be better to gain Simon’s trust so they could steer him away from the truth.

“Magnus you're a life saver… I really appreciate it.”

“Honestly Alexander it's fine. How can I refuse when a gorgeous man offers me dinner in return..”

“Ok..well I better go..I can't wait to see you later..um…ok bye.”

“Me too..bye Alexander.” Magnus smiled to himself unable to stop himself picturing the inevitable flush that was in all likelihood reddening Alec's cheeks.

Magnus downed his drink before returning to fill in Ragnor on what had happened. He would of course have to tell Raphael later knowing full well that disturbing him in daylight hours was likely to lead to him having to deal with a very tired surly vampire which was not something he really was ready for right now.

…..

Alec smiled down at the phone after ending the call. Even the sound of Magnus voice was enough to send shivers of happiness down his spine and it was intoxicating in the best way possible.

Before he went back into his office he ran his fingers through his hair to calm himself down. Satisfied that he'd stopped blushing like a teenager he walked through the door.

Simon looked up at him expectantly, he'd been joined by Raj who rapidly excused himself looking grateful to escape. No doubt Simon had been bending his ear whilst Alec was on the phone.

“So Simon, I hope you don't have any plans for tonight. I'd really like you to meet some friends of mine, they go to Pandemonium a lot and they may be able to help you out…”

Simons eyes lit up with excitement.

“Really…oh my god that would be amazing…I…wow..thanks Alec…I can call you Alec right..” Simon saw Alec nod before continuing. “Ok, brilliant..just tell me when and where..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading..
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts....honestly you guys are the best 
> 
>  
> 
> Xox


	13. So you think you know the downworld......?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Simon meets Magnus, Ragnor and Raphael...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ....me again.... So I guess we've kind of hit the mid section now ..or really the Simon section...
> 
> As always thank you for your support...I'm not sure how far I'd have got with this if it wasn't for you all so thank you x millions

“Remind me again why we’re doing this..” Raphael grumbled as he sat down in the arm chair. “Apart from the fact that Magnus is trying to impress some mundane..”

Magnus threw Raphael a filthy look, the vampire had only been here five minutes and already he was complaining.

“Raphael, you know as well as I do why we’re doing this. If we just let Simon wander into Pandemonium asking questions he's likely to get himself in a world of pain. At least if he trusts us we can protect him and no, it's not just because of Alec, don't forget he's Clary's friend too. You know Clary, your friend..” Magnus replied sternly. “You don't have to be here if you don't want to.”

“I said I'd be here. Doesn't mean I have to like it. I just think it's risky..” Raphael grumbled.

“Noted, but I'm not sure we have a choice..” Magnus stared at him intently

Ragnor wandered back to the sofa, handing Raphael a drink on the way, smiling cheerfully.

“Honestly, you two have no sense of fun..Bring it on I say. I fully intend to enjoy playing the innocent mundane..” He laughed as he sat down ignoring both Magnus and Raphael rolling their eyes. “Speaking of where is the delightful Alexander?”

“Gone to meet Simon, something about sorting out parking.” Magnus answered.

“Oh, how very chivalrous of him.” Ragnor teased.

“Ragnor can you at least try and behave..” Although Magnus tried to look irritated he couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of seeing Alec again. He honestly had butterflies which was completely ridiculous.

“Now why would I do something foolish like that..” Ragnor smirked.

Magnus groaned hoping that this wasn't going to be an unmitigated disaster. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now he supposed.

The sound of the front door of the building being opened made him start a little which was embarrassing to say the least.

“Ah, showtime!” Ragnor declared relaxing back on the sofa and stretching his arms along the back.

Not long after the apartment door opened and Alec led Simon into the room.

Magnus and Ragnor remained seated on the sofa together and Alec moved to perch on the armrest next to Magnus, whilst Raphael lounged in an armchair.

“So, Simon, these are the people I was telling you about..Magnus, Ragnor and Raphael.” Alec indicated to the three of them and they all nodded hello in turn. “Guys this is Simon Lewis, he wrote Magic in Mexico..”

“How lovely. Simon I have to say I enjoyed your book immensely. It was very well written I thought.” Ragnor smiled a mischievous glint in his eye as he looked at Magnus.

“That's great.. Thanks..” Simon grinned whilst fiddling with his glasses.

“Yes indeed it was very good Simon. It's quite a treat to meet the author.” Magnus agreed.

Simon looked across at Raphael who had tilted his head slightly to one side and was watching him appraisingly.

“Sounds like I'm missing out…” Raphael smiled lazily.

“No that's cool… You haven't read it..” Magnus couldn't help noticing Simon flush a little and smirked slightly at Raphael who studiously ignored him.

“No, but I think I might like to though.” Raphael replied smoothly.

“I can get you a copy.. I mean if you like….” Simon was definitely sounding a little flustered.

“Gracias Simon..”

“Um.. Yeah.. No problem..” Simon distracted himself by looking around the room, taking in his surroundings with fascination.

“Simon why not just tell us what you were telling me, you know about Pandemonium.” Alec gave Simon an encouraging look whilst trying to conceal a small smile.

“What? Oh yeah right…” Simon seemed to snap back to reality. He turned to face everyone. “Wait hang on I know you two don't I? You look really familiar… Oh I know aren't you're friends with Jocelyn and Luke.”

Magnus turned to Alec.

“Clary’s parents..” Alec nodded in response.

“Oh cool. You're Magnus right? So you know Clary, she said you'd been hanging out since I've been away. You know I really must call her, haven't had chance yet… Oh god, she's gonna be pissed..” Simon fiddled with his glasses.

“I'm sure it'll be fine Sherman…” Magnus replied.

“It's Simon..”

Magnus shrugged and Alec nudged him slightly in the side.

“So Simon was saying some interesting things about Pandemonium… Right Simon?” Alec said pointedly.

“Yeah sorry.. So you guys go there a lot right?” Simon looked up as Ragnor replied with a slight shrug. “Anyway Esme told me that when I'm here I should totally check it out. Apparently it's practically their headquarters..”

“Whose headquarters?” Magnus asked innocently.

“Downworlders..” Simon saw the look of mock confusion on the trios faces. “Oh yeah, sorry. I mean like, well magical people I suppose, you know warlocks, vampires, werewolves and seelies.. Apparently the place is crawling with them..”

“You don't say.” Ragnor gasped as Raphael tried to conceal a smirk.

“Oh yes apparently so…so you guys really haven't seen anything odd there..” Simon watched everyone carefully.

“Honestly … I don't think I have …” Magnus looked innocently at Ragnor and Raphael.

“Not unless you count Ragnor's dancing.” Raphael muttered making Ragnor pout indignantly.

“Well I guess you wouldn't. Downworlders are very secretive, luckily Esme filled me in a lot…”

“She sounds really helpful this Emma..” Magnus pointed out.

“Err Esme …but yeah she's great. Hey I'll tell you something confidentially… She's a warlock..”

“No..” Ragnor put his hand to his chest making Magnus literally shake trying to restrain his laughter.

“Shame she didn't come with you.” Raphael commented dryly

“I know right… I mean she said she had stuff to take care of in Mexico and she's like super powerful but..” Simon leaned in. “If you ask me there's someone here even she's scared of… Which is, like, really exciting”

“I wonder who that could be?” Ragnor nudged Magnus.

“Well they must be really scary…” Magnus replied having somewhat composed himself.

“And you'd never know..” Raphael added clearly starting to enjoy himself.

“Oh I would.” Simon sounded certain. “Esme reckons I have the sight. See the thing is to you guys they would look just like normal people ‘cos they keep themselves glamoured, unless they want you to see them or like they're really angry or upset.”

“Oh… Well that explains it.” Ragnor said seriously.

“Exactly.” Simon agreed. “But I'd totally know.”

“Really? Wow how do you do that?” Ragnor looked innocently at Simon.

“Well it's simple really. See firstly there's the warlocks...they all have a warlock mark..something that shows they're, you know, magical.. So as an example Esme has horns, bright pink ones..”

“Wow…you'd think with all that magic they'd be able to…what did you call it.” Magnus looked up at Simon.

“Glamour.”

“Oh yes silly me…you'd think they'd be able to glamour that so no one can see it…” Ragnor and Raphael nodded in agreement.

“Well yes they can, but someone with the sight like me can see through a glamour..oh and apparently a warlock's soulmate can..but I think that's incredibly rare so..” Simon informed them confidently.

“So you'd know instantly?” Raphael asked completely deadpan .

“Oh yes..don't worry if there were any downworlders in here I would totally know..”

“Well that's reassuring.” Ragnor smiled.

“Isn't it though.” Magnus couldn't look at his friend for fear of laughing.

“Especially when there's no other way of knowing..” Raphael muttered.

“Well strictly speaking there are other ways. I mean I didn't even know I had the sight until Esme told me and even then I had to practice so I'm guessing there's quite a few mundanes who aren't even aware.. Oh, sorry, mundanes that's what they call all non magical people.” Simon clarified. “Even then some are harder to spot than others. I mean seelies are fairly easy…”

“Seelies?” Ragnor asked.

“Oh yes fairies really..they always have pointed ears like Spock…” Simon laughed and was greeted with a sea of blank faces. “Like on Star Trek..Vulcan..live long and prosper… No? Oh ok … Anyway if you have the sight you always notice that and sometimes they have wings or different coloured skin then all you have to do is ask them ‘cos the other thing about seelies is they can't lie..”

“How inconvenient..” Ragnor muttered. “One would imagine they'd be pretty good at avoiding questions then..”

“Umm..yeah…I s'pose.. I've never had a chance to talk to one…so fingers crossed I'll find some while I'm here. It would be fascinating, I'd bet they'd have great stories… I mean they must have seen so much. See seelies are also immortal and from what I understand they sort of observe the world before retreating back to their own realm..” Simon was practically bouncing with excitement. “I mean are you sure you haven't seen any at Pandemonium..?”

“I don't think so do you?” Magnus turned to Ragnor and Raphael and shrugged.

“We wouldn't know though.” Raphael looked calmly at Simon.

“Oh yeah…sorry…didn't think of that..” Simon blushed a little.

At that point Chairman Miaow wandered sleepily out of the bedroom and hopped up onto Magnus’ lap before curling up with his head resting by Alec's hand.

“Hey cute cat. Is he yours Magnus?” Simon asked.

“Oh where are my manners. Chairman Miaow meet Simon Lewis.” Magnus held the Chairman’s paw and made him wave at Simon making the little cat purr happily.

“Oh he's awesome.” Simon exclaimed as Magnus smiled proudly. “You know a lot of warlocks have cats. Apparently they make excellent familiars, they use them to carry their magic to where it's needed.”

“Actually do you know what I'm really interested in? You mentioned vampires and I'd love to here more about them.” Ragnor asked trying to steer the conversation back to safer ground and ignoring the death stare that Raphael threw in his direction.

Magnus leaned across to Alec.

“Ragnor secretly loves twilight..” He whispered confidentially making Alec stifle a laugh.

“Oh it's no secret my friend. No really tell me more about vampires. I mean are they glittery because that would be fabulous.” Ragnor added.

The sound of Raphael growling softly was masked by Simon laughing.

“Sorry to disappoint you Ragnor but no they're not glittery. In fact they disintegrate in sunlight..”

“Well that's disappointing..” Magnus sniggered ignoring Raphael rolling his eyes.

Raphael had clearly had enough of the conversation and stood up and walked towards the drinks cart to fix himself a Bloody Mary.

“Well yes but they're still really fascinating..” Simon continued not noticing the smirk on Raphael face. “I mean they used to be mortal and everything so there's that and obviously the blood drinking. They're pretty easy to spot though cos they don't have a reflection.”

Raphael pointedly looked in the mirror above the drinks cart and adjusted his hair whilst looking at his reflection before sitting down.

“Well that's easy..any doubts I'll flash my compact at them.” Magnus laughed.

“Exactly.” Simon agreed enthusiastically before continuing. “Finally there's werewolves and they're probably the hardest to spot. As far as I know you can only really tell a werewolf when they're angry because their eyes flash bright green but to be honest I'm not sure I want to be around an angry werewolf so…”

“That certainly sounds sensible.” Magnus agreed.

“I know, but it's such a shame. I mean I really learnt about all of this through studying cryptozoology.. Um, the science of unusual animals…and I'm pretty sure a lot of the Sasquatch and Bigfoot sightings are really transitioning werewolves so I'd love to talk to one..” Simon sighed sadly.

“I'm sorry we can't be of more use Simon..” Magnus said kindly.

There was something endearing about the young mundane and he genuinely felt bad that he had been fed so many lies even though he knew it was probably for the best. At least now he was here in New York they could look out for him, the thought of Simon wandering into downworlder spots with all the bad information he had was, quite frankly, terrifying and he was astounded that he hadn't got himself into serious trouble by now.

“Not gonna lie, it's a bit disappointing but, well, Alec said you know people at Pandemonium and if there's anyway you could get me in there maybe I'd see something you're missing… I mean if that's ok..”

“Well that sounds like an excellent plan..How about New Year’s Eve. Everyone’ll be there then, even Catarina will be there which is some sort of miracle..” Ragnor grinned wickedly.

Alec looked at Magnus and raised an eyebrow.

“Caterina’s an old friend. She works as a nurse so she barely has any time to socialise but she really is a lovely person and I'm sure she'll adore you darling.”

Magnus’ smile was more confident than he was feeling. Much as he loved Catarina he knew she would disapprove mightily if she found out about his current predicament and he really hated lying to one of his closest friends.

“Seriously, that would be.. Well that would be amazing if you could…” Simon was back in excitable puppy mode. Magnus noticed Raphael smiling before shaking himself slightly and returning to his usual scowling self.

“Consider it done.” Ragnor smiled.

“Is that ok with you darling, you don't have plans do you?” Magnus looked at Alec hopefully.

Alec leaned over and kissed Magnus lightly on the forehead.

“I wouldn't miss it and I'm sure Jace and Izzy would love to come along. To be fair if Clary's coming I don't think I could stop Jace if I tried..”

“Jace?” Simon asked a slight look of disappointment crossing his face and Magnus noted with interest that Raphael's scowl seemed to deepen.

“Oh my brother..he and Clary are a bit of a thing. At least I think they are.”

“Oh OK. She didn't say anything to me..” Simon pouted slightly.

“Oh you know how Clary is and anyway they only met a few night ago..” Magnus reassured him and Simon seemed to relax a little.

“Well that's sorted then. The four of us Clary, Jace and the delightful Isabelle. I'll get us all on the guest list..” Ragnor leaned back into the sofa smiling contentedly.

“Wow, you can do that..” Simon was back to grinning manically again. Ragnor just smirked in response.

“Actually Ragnor, d'you mind if I ask a couple of other people as well?” Alec asked

“The more the merrier I always say..” Ragnor laughed while Magnus looked at Alec.

“Great. I mean I don't know if they'll come but I'd like to invite my assistant Raj and Lydia my business partner…they've both been working so hard recently..”

“Sounds good to me..” Ragnor agreed.

“Well if that's all sorted then I think someone promised me dinner.” Magnus nudged Alec playfully.

“I did didn't I?” Alec smiled back fondly.

“Lovely.. Well I have a hot date with a good book so I'll say goodnight.” Ragnor stood up from the sofa stretching slightly before walking over to Simon and shaking his hand firmly. “Pleasure meeting you Simon, see you New Year's Eve.” He added before swiftly leaving the room.

“Well he seems cool.” Simon observed.

“Dios, never tell him that, we’ll never hear the end of it.” Raphael grumbled as he stood fluidly from the chair.

“Very true.” Magnus chuckled.

“Well I guess I should …” Simon nodded towards the door. “Thanks guys, this has been great…”

“You ok getting back to your van?” Alec asked.

Before Simon had chance to answer Raphael jumped in.

“I'm heading out anyway. I’ll walk with you if you like..”Raphael offered. Magnus smirked at him making him frown in response.

“Actually that would be great..” Simon replied somewhat shyly.

Alec watched with a confused expression on his face as the pair of them left.

“What was that all about?”

“I honestly don't have a clue.” Magnus seemed amused.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So .... As always I love to hear your thoughts... What did you like.. What could be done better...
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this .... You guys are truly awesome xox


	14. Complications and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out more about Alec and Simon and Raphael's walk turns eventful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....managed to get some chapters finished so...suprise....early update....
> 
> I love each and everyone one of you xox

Alec and Magnus settled into a corner table of the restaurant Alec had chosen for the evening.

“I hope you like Italian. Sorry should've asked before really.” Alec smiled bashfully.

Magnus took in the room around him, it was more of a small cosy bistro with candles on all the tables held in old Chianti bottles covered with layers of multicoloured wax. Red and white checkered table cloths covered the tables and the windows were highlighted with fairy lights giving the place a wonderful cozy feel.

“Oh Alexander, this place is lovely and just so you know I adore Italian.” Magnus grinned as he saw Alec visibly relax.

“That's great. To be fair I really owe you one for tonight, just showing my appreciation.” Alec shrugged.

“Darling it was fine. Poor Simon though, he seems such a sweet man and someone has clearly fed him a pack of lies.”

“I know, but he really believes it.”

“Well stranger things Alexander..” Magnus looked cautiously up at him.

“Oh Magnus, don't tell me you believe all this downworlder stuff too..” Alec chided gently.

“Well he was terribly convincing. Look all I'm saying is maybe there's some truth to it..” Magnus expression was almost hopeful.

“Well it doesn't matter to us so either way….. I just feel bad that he's going to be so disappointed with Pandemonium.. I mean unless he thinks that waitress who wears the green body paint is a fairy, and maybe some of those fake wings on the dancers will convince him..” Alec chuckled and picked up the menu missing the look of shock on Magnus face.

Magnus grabbed the menu as well needing to hide behind it while he processed what Alec had just said. Surely it wasn't possible. Magnus studied the menu his mind racing. Suddenly it struck him how stupid he'd been, cursing himself for being so foolish, Alexander was a Lightwood. He'd known the name was familiar but it'd taken till now to make the connection, 300 years ago, before the demons were expelled forever the Lightwoods were a prominent shadowhunter family. There was no other explanation, Alexander Lightwood had the sight and didn't even know it, now if only he could work out if it made the situation better or much, much, worse.

“So if you're wondering the marinara is fantastic or if you like spicy the arrabbiata is pretty good as well.”

Alec's words interrupted Magnus train of thought. He looked up at the smiling face of the beautiful man in front of him and felt his heart leap a little. Realising that he would need to think a little about the new information he'd just discovered he decided to put it to one side for now. Every second with Alec was so precious that he didn't want to waste another moment.

Before either of them had chance to say anything the waitress arrived to take their order, blatantly checking out Magnus in the process making Alec reach across and take his hand possessively. Magnus squeezed his hand and smiled back, breath catching a little when he looked into those beautiful hazel eyes.

“So tell me more about Raj and Lydia.” Magnus tilted his head slightly to one side trying to steer the conversation away from dangerous ground.

“Well, hopefully you'll meet them both soon.” Alec smiled. “So Raj is my assistant, he's quiet but really efficient, actually Lydia and I just asked him to look into new authors and it was Raj that insisted I met Simon so he's doing pretty well already. I think he just needs more confidence in his abilities really, he really has the talent to go a long way and, well, I guess I'd like to encourage him.”

“That's good of you Alexander.”

Alec flushed a little still not fully comfortable with taking compliments.

“Hmm I s'pose. It's just, well the way things are going I really want to make Branwood publishing work and I want the best team around me especially now LW are going to be pulling their support.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and gave Alec a slightly concerned look.

“Magnus.” Alec warned softly. “Don't worry. It's just Mom wants me to give it up after, well, you know, everything, but it's fine we have a plan. I mean I'll probably be disowned.”

“Oh Alec I'm so sorry..” Magnus looked down trying to hide the guilt he felt at his role in screwing up yet another part of Alec's life. Alec squeezed his hand firmly and when Magnus looked up at him through his eyelashes there was no mistaking the look of steely determination on his face.

“I'm not. Honestly.” Alec replied firmly. “I have never wanted to take over LW, I love publishing it's all I ever wanted to do and now, well, I get to do just that. Honestly, it just feels like everything's falling into place for me.”

Magnus shook his head in disbelief.

“Really. I couldn't be happier than I am right now and for the first time I feel optimistic about the future..”

“That's really great Alexander..” Magnus smiled shyly.

“I know and well right now I'm sitting in my favourite restaurant with the hottest guy in the room and life is feeling pretty good.”

“Oh Alexander, you're going to make me blush if you don't stop..” Magnus playfully tapped the hand Alec had entwined with his.

“Well to be fair I can't be the only one constantly blushing in this relationship.” Alec laughed for a second before suddenly realising what he'd said. “I mean…you know…if…um..”

“Alec, there is nothing I want more than to be in a relationship with you…”

And it was true, in all his long life he had never wanted to be with anyone as much as he wanted to be with Alec, not just physically but for the little things as well. To cuddle up watching a movie together, to talk about their day, to fall asleep wrapped in his arms and to wake up to his beautiful smile. All Magnus wanted was Alec and with that realisation came the knowledge that he would do everything in his power to make things right between them.

“Good…I mean that's great..I…want that too…” Alec positively beamed at Magnus and the pair of them were both lost for words.

The arrival of their food brought them both back to reality, this time the waitress seemed to be studiously avoiding looking Magnus in the eye making him chuckle slightly.

“See its not just me that finds you distracting..” Alec teased nodding his head towards the waitress.

“Ah but I only have eyes for you Alexander.”

Alec rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Too much?” Magnus asked mischievously

“Little bit” Alec held up his hand holding his forefinger and thumb together laughing softly.

“Noted” Magnus replied in mock seriousness miming licking a pencil and writing down a note in a book.

“Anyway you were about to tell me about Lydia..” Magnus took a large forkful of his marinara, Alec was entirely right it was delicious.

“I was wasn't I?” Alec grinned before continuing. “I think you'll like her a lot actually. She's one of the kindest people I know and she's such an incredible person. The last few years have been unbelievably tough on her and yet she always comes through stronger.”

“She sounds great..”

“She really is. I just worry she works too hard especially...um….she’s just been through a lot.”

“Which is why you wanted to invite her out on New Year's Eve…”

“Well…partly yes and… Well partly as I.. Well I wanted her to meet you. When I saw her earlier she guessed there was something else making me happy..so…um..” Alec looked down at the table flushing slightly. “Yeah, well. That woman just knows me too well..”

Magnus chuckled softly. He really wasn't sure if it was wishful thinking but maybe just maybe Ragnor and Clary were right.

As the ate their meal Alec continued to fill Magnus in on his work colleagues, largely Lydia who he had friends with since college. The distinct impression Magnus got was that Lydia had been one of Alec's biggest supporters when he came out and even though he hadn't met her yet he felt like he not only knew her but liked her immensely already.

“Oh I don't know..I guess it's always felt like Lydia and I were meant to be friends… I suppose we’re a lot alike really. I mean… Lydia’s parents always expected her to take over BranTech and she really didn't want to so she always got all the LW pressure from my parents…”

Magnus froze. He may not know much about the business world but BranTech was something he did know about.

“I've heard of that one, BranTech, I mean.” He tried to laugh casually but couldn't help but feel it was more than a little forced. “What I love gadgets..” He added seeing the surprised look on Alec's face.

“Why am I not surprised.” Alec smiled fondly. “Well anyway that's Lydia's family business. I think it was started by some great, great grandfather or something…Harry Branwell…no I remember Henry Branwell…apparently he was quite the eccentric..”

Magnus heart sank.

_You have got to be kidding me_ was the only thought that crossed his mind before it spiralled into panic. Why, oh why, was everything getting more complicated by the minute.

The problem was Magnus knew very well who Henry Branwell was. Henry Branwell was one of Magnus dearest friends in the 1800s, a mundane with the sight and an incredibly talented inventor. Magnus still remembered clearly the many hours spent in Henry's workshop happily discussing ideas and innovations, it had, in fact been in that very room where the pair had invented the portal.

All Magnus memories of Henry were happy ones but he also knew that Henry was an epic journal writer and he had absolutely no doubt that he would figure in those journals rather prominently. Then there were the photos, photography being so new back then became Henry's obsession and Magnus knew for a fact that there would be more than a few pictures of himself in Henry's collection and how exactly would he go about explaining that.

“Magnus…are you ok, you've gone awfully quiet..” Alec looked up concern etched on his face bringing Magnus sharply back to reality.

“Yes…um…no…I'm fine…its just that name seemed really familiar and… I was trying to work out where I knew it from.” Magnus bluffed.

_Think Magnus…how the hell do we explain this one…._

“I'm sure…no wait..I'm pretty sure an ancestor of mine was friends with a Henry Branwell…I wonder if it's the same person…” Magnus was finding it increasingly difficult to lie.

“Really?”

“Well yes…funny story apparently the ancestor I was named Magnus after was quite the inventor back in the day…but that was in London so…”

“Oh wow Lydia would love to hear about that..she has some of Henry's journals and pictures and I know she finds him fascinating..”

Although he felt guilty about the lie hearing that Lydia had Henry's journals reassured him that for now at least he'd done the right thing.

“I think I might have some old family stuff around…I’ll try and find it…I mean I remember seeing a photo of the other Magnus somewhere cos it was creepy how alike we look…” Magnus laugh was obviously fake to his own ears but Alec didn't seem to notice.

“I'd love to see them as well….you…um…you don't talk about your family much…” Alec replied uncertainly.

Magnus shifted uncomfortably tapping his fingers together under the table.

“I..no..I don't…my parents died when I was very young..” Although he wanted to tell Alec so much more he left it at that..

“Oh Magnus…I'm sorry..I should …” Alec looked decidedly flustered Making Magnus feel incredibly guilty.

“Oh it was a long,long time ago…honestly these days I think of Ragnor, Caterina, who you'll meet at New Year hopefully, and Raphael as my family..”

“Speaking of Raphael…what was that all about with Simon?” Magnus was grateful for Alec changing the subject.

“So you noticed that too…?” Magnus grinned his eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Pretty much have to be blind not too…” Alec smirked

“I know right…I mean seriously I've known Raphael for more years than I care to mention and I swear I have never seen him like that around anyone…”

“You're kidding me..”

“Nope, honest to god…he looked like a proper smitten kitten…it's kind of freaking me out..” Magnus was laughing glad that the mood had changed.

“God I would give good money to have spied on that walk to the van..” Alec giggled.

“You and me both..” Magnus agreed.

……….

Raphael wondered how he'd got himself into this situation, what had possessed him to offer to walk with this chatty, infuriating mundane. Granted Simon was cute in a kind of nerdy way but he literally never stopped talking and Raphael was well known for being taciturn at best.

Simon suddenly darted across the street and with an inward groan Raphael followed him to find him gazing longingly into a comic book shop.

“Wow, this shop looks great….24 hour comic book shops that's what the world needs…I would totally be there at like 2am…”

Simon had his hands on the window nose pressed up on the glass like an excited child and Raphael couldn't help but think how damn adorable it was. No, no, infuriating he corrected himself, not cute, definitely not cute what the hell was wrong with him.

“See I write at random times and sometimes it gets frustrating and I just can't find the words so I stop and read a comic or graphic novel and it kind of reboots things for me. I mean just imagine if I could duck out and buy something new any time.. I'd never have to worry if I could get some new Hawkeye or Thor or well anything any time I wanted, you know..”

Raphael raised an eyebrow because no,he really didn't know, he had absolutely no idea what the mundane was talking about.

Simon managed to drag himself away from the shop and continued wandering down the street.

“So Magnus and Ragnor seem cool..mind you they're friends with Luke and Jocelyn so that makes sense… D’you know them as well… Luke and Jocelyn… I mean..”

“Not well no..” Raphael's lips quirked slightly at the thought of telling Simon the truth and imagining his face if the response was more along the lines of _no Simon, Luke and I tolerate each other but as he's a werewolf and I'm a vampire we’re natural enemies._

“Shame… They're like a second family to me, oh and Clary of course.. But you know Clary…oh it's gonna be great to catch up with her, I mean it's not like we've lost touch.. We totally Skype all the time but it's not the same..”

“Well isn't this delightful.. Have you found a plaything at last Raphael.” Raphael tensed instantly recognising the voice.

The woman was lazing against a wall having seemingly appeared from nowhere. Although she was concealed in shadows Raphael would know her anywhere.

“Camille..” Raphael hissed.

Simon went to move towards her and with lightning reflexes Raphael put his arm out to stop him, placing himself between Simon and the woman. Simon was gaping in shock looking between Raphael and Camille who was smiling in amusement.

“Now, now, Raphael is that anyway to greet your clan leader. Anyone would think you hadn't missed me darling.” Camille moved towards them rapidly.

She was undeniably stunning looking but her beautiful dark haired, dark eyed, looks were marred by the ugly sneer on her face. She licked her blood red lips suggestively as she eyed Simon up and down in a way reminiscent of a snake watching a mouse.

“Why are you here Camille?” Raphael growled baring his fangs.

“Oh Raphael, always so protective. Don't worry, I'm not here to take back the clan, honestly all that work boring.” Camille pretended to yawn. “It's a funny story really. I'd honestly become rather bored of Paris so I decided it was time to see the world. There I was making my way through South America and I heard the most intriguing story… I wonder if you can guess what it was..”

Camille put her head to one side and batted her eyelashes innocently.

“Enlighten me.” Raphael said through gritted teeth.

“Oh you silly boy, as if I couldn't guess that you know exactly what's been going on.. I must say Raphael, Esme Frost was most upset that Magnus stole away her little mundane writer. The poor deluded fool was sure she was going to be famous.” Camille laughed a tinkling little laugh that was nonetheless distinctly sinister.

“Wait..Esme..Magnus..what..” Simon stuttered.

“Simon, shut up!” Raphael swung round, only realising when he saw Simon visibly pale that his fangs were still extended. The situation being what it was though he knew he'd have to deal with it later, his priority now was getting Simon away from Camille unscathed.

Camille burst out into cruel laughter.

“Well this is better than I expected…so this delightful little caramel is the famous Simon Lewis.” In a split second Camille rounded Raphael and grabbed Simons chin in her hand her long fingernails digging into his flesh making him flinch painfully.

“You're too late Camille.” Raphael crossed his arms and tried to look unconcerned, years of masking his emotions especially in front of Camille coming into play. “And I suggest you unhand my property.”

Raphael shot a quick glance at Simon willing him to stay quiet and hoping that he understood enough to play along.

Camille looked across at Raphael through narrowed eyes not letting go of Simon.

“Oh Raphael, you expect me to believe that, do you think me some sort of fool. Raphael Santiago having his own pet mundane when for as long as I've known him he has looked at my own little pets with such contempt..” Camille smiled sardonically. “Or is this one somehow special.”

Raphael shrugged noncommittally and Camille turned back to look over Simon.

“Let's see shall we..” Camille ran the fingers of her other hand down Simon’s cheek and down his neck before flicking her wrist. Simon’s expression softened into a dreamlike state and if Raphael had been alive he would have held his breath.

“So, my little caramel, tell me the truth what do you think of Raphael here?” Camille whispered in Simons ear.

“He's so hot…” Simon breathed a contented smile on his lips.

“Enough.” Raphael roared drawing Camille's attention. “How dare you encanto my mundane..”

Raphael took advantage of Camille's lack of concentration to push her off Simon who instantly shook his head as if coming out of a daze.

Camille stepped back placing her hands on her hips.

“Oh Raphael you never were one for sharing were you.” Raphael hissed in reply as Camille wove around them sinuously. “One thing darling. If this boy is claimed by you don't you think it's a little sloppy to leave him unmarked. I mean anyone could get the wrong idea…”

“Who says he's unmarked..” Raphael snapped.

“Oh Raphael dearest. I have eyes..” Camille laughed as she pointed to Simons neck.

“Some of us have class Camille. Not all of us like our marks on full display.” Raphael ran his hand along the inside of Simon’s thigh. Simon's heart beat was racing now, Raphael could hear it pounding in his ears, clearly the mundane had finally realised the gravity of the situation.

Camille burst into laughter.

“Raphael, such a clever little liar..” Camille went to move towards the pair of them again.

In desperation Raphael spun Simon towards him pulling him flush against him before finding Simon's lips with his. Before he had time to think Simon moaned and leaned further into his embrace and Raphael lost himself. Instinctively he pulled him closer as he felt Simon's hands reaching up to grasp at his neck and he was done for. Everything disappeared and all that was left was the taste, smell and feel of Simon and the fire flowing through his veins as he grabbed onto him as if his life depended on it.

When they finally broke apart Simon was gasping for breath his face flushed and lips swollen and Raphael felt more alive than he ever had.

Camille's slow clapping shattered the mood.

“Well I have to say that was quite the show…” Camille smirked as she tilted her head to one side. “You do seem rather fond of Magnus’ little present after all….”

Camille stepped back a little and turned as if to leave. She looked over shoulder at the pair briefly before aim a cold look at Raphael.

“This isn't over Raphael…don't forget if you're lying to me I will find out.” She snapped before disappearing with vampiric speed.

Raphael shoulders relaxed as soon as she'd gone and he turned back to look at Simon who was standing stock still clearly in shock. Raphael groaned inwardly.

“So we should probably talk…” Raphael said softly and Simon just responded with a nod.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly love hearing what you think...it really means the world...
> 
> So things really are getting complicated aren't they....


	15. The hotel duMort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, Raphael and Ragnor try to deal with the fallout from Camille's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so back with the regular Sunday update. 
> 
> I know I say this every time but thank you so very much for all your support...I was honestly struggling with a chapter but you're lovely comments really helped push me through.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this chapter...

Simon still hadn't said a word which, Raphael supposed, shouldn't surprise him but nonetheless he found deeply unsettling. The strange part was Simon also wasn't running for the hills screaming about monsters in New York, which to be fair he was more than entitled to do. No, instead Simon was walking as if deep in thought beside Raphael as they made their way back to the hotel duMort. He hadn't even asked where they were going and Raphael knew that would be an uncomfortable conversation at best.

“Sooo…you're a vampire..?” Simon speaking broke Raphael abruptly out of his thoughts.

“Yes.” There really was no point in denying it.

“And Magnus is a warlock.” Raphael nodded. “And Ragnor?”

Simon was chewing on his lip and quite frankly Raphael found it way too distracting which was disturbing to say the least. Raphael prided himself on always having immaculate control, he had taken years perfecting it, but try as he might he couldn't get that kiss out of his head. He tried to rationalise that he'd simply done what he had to to get rid of Camille but somehow it didn't ring true. He had to focus on talking to Simon and not think about how he'd wanted to kiss Simon Lewis, how it had felt kissing Simon Lewis and more importantly how much he wanted to do it again.

_Get a grip Santiago_. He told himself sternly.

“Warlock, Ragnor is a warlock.” Raphael frowned.

“Oh….” Simon seemed to be coming out of his stupor. “oh crap..you guys…I mean…wow…jeez you must think I'm such an idiot…oh god I was….no…oh god I'm so embarrassed…”

Simon paused and put his head in his hands to hide his face which had gone bright crimson.

“Wait, what? You're embarrassed?” Raphael looked confused.

“Well yeah…I mean I was lecturing you on the downworld and like…oh god…” Simon mumbled through his hands.

“Dios. You're embarrassed! You're not scared, freaked out…” Quite frankly Simon was not reacting even slightly as Raphael had expected.

“Well no..” Simon peered out between his fingers which Raphael tried very hard to not find infuriatingly cute. “I mean Camille was scary as but well…you guys…you seem nice..”

Raphael just stared at Simon wide eyed in disbelief. Slowly Simon lowered his hands from his face and it reminded Raphael more than a little of a turtle coming out of its shell.

“I guess I kind of figure if you'd wanted to, like, you know…arggh.” Simon mimed a vampire biting holding his hands up in mock claws and Raphael struggled to stifle a laugh. “You’d have done it before and not rescued me from psycho bitch queen back there..”

Raphael couldn't help but snort out a laugh and make a mental note to tell Ragnor about Camille's new nickname knowing that it would amuse him greatly.

“Ok.” The conversation was really not going the way Raphael had thought it would.

“Cool, so where are we going?” Simon asked.

“The Hotel duMort..” Raphael had thought long and hard what to do with the mundane but one thing he was sure of was that there was no way Camille would let the situation lie. There was absolutely no way she wouldn't be watching Simon’s every move and the only option was to keep Simon near him at all times. He just hoped he would understand. “Look I'm sorry Simon but…”

“Nah it's cool… I get it…I'm guessing Camille will be pretty much watching our every move for a bit so…… Anyway vampire hotel …” Simon grinned.

“If there was any other way..”

“Nah it's fine….I mean as long as the other vamps don't get all bitey…”

“I'm acting Clan leader so you'll be safe..” Raphael reassured him.

“Wow, great….hey do you think any of them will talk to me…I mean I'm guessing they have some epic stories and….” Simon chatted happily as the pair started to walk again.

“Simon…” Raphael warned softly.

“Fine… Ok… But if they come to me then all bets are off…” Simon pouted slightly.

“Fine.” Raphael crossed his arms.

“So, quick question….Why did Magnus summon me…?I mean I'm guessing it wasn't…well what you told Camille…” Simon flushed slightly and Raphael just raised an eyebrow in response.

“Ok…well….it just…I guess, look, I'm looking at it like I would if I were writing a story…and well he sent me to Alec…so he must have summoned me for something to do with that right?” Simon looked at Raphael who was quite frankly having a hard time keeping up his cool façade.

  
“It's complicated..” Raphael mumbled.

“Uh huh…fair enough…but Alec doesn't know does he?”

“No and…” Raphael looked sternly across.

“Don't worry I won't say anything..” Simon placed a hand on Raphael's forearm which the vampire stared at intently before Simon hastily removed it.

“I should call Ragnor…” Raphael muttered incredibly glad that the undead couldn't blush.

When he looked up he saw Simon looking at back at him serious for once.

“Yeah I get that…”

Raphael turned to walk again but didn't miss the slightly disappointed look on Simon’s face.

“We're nearly there..” He grunted. In the distance the Hotel duMort loomed into view, its front covered with scaffolding and a cheery corporate sign instructing patrons to “live your way now…and forever”.

“Ok..so one last thing…” Raphael rolled his eyes. This mundane was going to end him.

“What..?”

“Um…how exactly should I, um, well, act around you I guess…”

“I have no idea…look it's fine…the majority of the clan has no love for Camille..they won't say anything..there's the odd one to be wary of but I'll tell you who they are…” Raphael reassured him before turning to look at him. “I am genuinely sorry about this Simon..” He added softly.

“I know…” Simon was serious at first before brightening up. “Of course there's an easy way to make it up to me…Star Wars marathon..”

Simon’s grin was so infectious and Raphael struggled to maintain his normal bored expression as they entered the hotel.

  
……..

  
Ragnor was just relaxing in his armchair with, even if he said so himself, a rather fine glass of sherry and his favourite well thumbed copy of a tale of two cities (having known Dickens rather well back in the day it was one of his favourite novels even if he had steered clear of the French Revolution as much as possible, the whole thing being far too unseemly). He felt a sense of reassurance in the knowledge that things finally seemed to be settling somewhat. Magnus seemed to be calming down a little at last and it was blatantly obvious that Alec seemed more than happy with situation and, despite Magnus protestations, it was obviously more than just magic causing such contentment.

Ragnor's phone blared into life, the ring tone, “People are Strange” by The Doors in reference to the ‘80s film The Lost Boys, indicating that Raphael was calling. Ragnor huffed indignantly, it was becoming clear that finding time for himself was increasingly impossible.

“Raphael, I realise of course that you are up all night but some of us like, in fact, to actually relax in an evening. I trust that this is sufficiently important.” Ragnor congratulated himself on his suitably petulant tone when answering the phone. In all honesty he wondered exactly when his friends had seen through his well crafted image of misanthropic eccentricity.

“Simon knows.”

Raphael was, as ever, blunt and to the point which Ragnor respected greatly. He found himself rolling his eyes in exasperation, a habit he had developed from Magnus who was, he was increasingly sure, a terrible influence.

“Of course he does.” Ragnor sighed. “Care to explain how this latest disaster occurred…”

“It's complicated.” Came the curt reply.

“Naturally. I expect this means my wonderfully self indulgent evening needs to be cruelly interrupted by a trip to the duMort..”

“I think that would be best.”

“Fine. Just so you're aware my friend you are disturbing me enjoying a rather special Palo Cortado de Anada, a 1974 vintage, which I am led to believe is rather spectacular, so this had better be good.”

Raphael simply huffed in reply before disconnecting the call.

Ragnor mused to himself as he conjured a portal that it was more than a little bit possible that his friends were fully aware that despite his outward appearance of disapproval he rather enjoyed their ridiculous shenanigans. He promised himself he would have to work on that at a later date, for now his presence was clearly needed at the duMort.

Ragnor gave one last longing look at his book and glass resting temptingly on the side table by his chair before stepping through the portal into what would undoubtably be yet another drama.

…….

Simon was wandering around the sitting room of the duMort examining the glass filled cabinets with childlike wonder which Raphael was trying, and to be fair failing miserably, to find irritating rather than endearing.

“Wow.. You have some amazing stuff here..I mean obviously…so is this how you fund yourselves, you know selling antiques..” Simon picked up an extremely old and distinctly fragile vase.

“Used to be… These days museums want to see documentation proving provenance and you can hardly say you robbed your own grave..”

“Oh..didn't think of that. Makes sense though.”

Any further conversation was halted by a bright green portal shimmering into life in the middle of the room closely followed by the arrival of a grumpy looking Ragnor.

“Now that is a cool way to travel.” Simon gasped.

“Honestly dear boy, for someone who has been socialising with warlocks you have a shockingly ill informed opinion of the downworld. I mean have you never seen a portal before..” Ragnor huffed indignantly

Simon flushed.

“Umm yeah, about that…” Simon mumbled.

“Well if you will hang around with amateurs like Esme Frost I should expect nothing less..” Ragnor interrupted.

“She seemed nice..” Simon muttered defensively and both Raphael and Ragnor rolled their eyes in perfect synchronicity.

“Anyway, returning to our current predicament do either of you care to fill me in on how exactly Simon discovered the truth?” Ragnor asked.

“Camille..” Raphael was monosyllabic as usual.

Ragnor slumped down into a rather ugly gold arm chair.

“Oh for goodness sake, what on god’s green earth brought that awful harridan back..?”

Raphael nodded his head towards Simon.

“Apparently she overheard Esme complaining about her little writer being summoned back to New York..” Simon frowned slightly at Raphael's words.

“And let me guess put two and two together. I simply do not understand that woman's continuing obsession with ruining Magnus’ life at every conceivable opportunity. One would imagine she had done enough damage when they dated…” Ragnor sighed.

“You have got to be kidding me. Camille is Magnus’ ex…?” Simon sounded shocked by this latest piece of information.

“Magnus Bane is, and always has been, a sentimental old fool who insists on seeing the best in everyone although for the life of me I cannot even begin to fathom what he saw in Camille. I swear that man will be the death of me.” Ragnor replied.

Raphael simply nodded in agreement crossing his arms firmly.

“Which begs the question, how much exactly does she know at present?” Ragnor asked.

Over the course of the next few minutes Raphael relayed everything that had happened in their encounter with Camille, intentionally leaving out the fact that he had kissed Simon knowing full well that that little snippet of information was likely to be used by Ragnor for decades.

“Ah, so hence Simon’s presence here. I do see the logic Raphael although I am not at all convinced that Camille will fully believe that you have finally succumbed to the temptation of a subjugate..” Ragnor said after hearing the full tale.

“Subjugate?” Simon asked.

“You really know nothing do you?” Ragnor sighed and Simon shook his head in response.

“So what exactly is a subjugate..I mean I should probably know so.. You know… I know how to act in case…well..you know..” Simon looked between the other two men.

Raphael and Ragnor exchanged a look.

“Subjugates, horrible things..” Raphael sneered.

“Yes, and that's exactly the attitude that will make Camille seriously doubt your story..” Ragnor chided before turning his head to address Simon who moved to sit on a nearby sofa which was equally gold and, in Ragnor's opinion, equally hideous.

“So, dear boy.” Ragnor continued. “A subjugate is a human who a vampire feeds on regularly. In return the vampire will give some of their own blood to the subjugate providing them with a greatly increased lifespan but equally well binding them to the will of said vampire such that the subjugate becomes little more than a walking automaton willing to do anything to serve their master. That about sum it up Raphael?”

Raphael simply frowned in response.

“Ok, well firstly ew, that sounds horrendous, and secondly that explains why Camille was looking for a mark…I mean she was looking for, well, fang marks on my neck..right?”

Raphael simply nodded tersely in response.

“So, would it not be sensible if Raphael…um…if…well if he just bit me you know… Make it more authentic and stuff…” Simon blushed heavily but there was no mistaking the determined look on his face. Equally well there was no mistaking the horror struck look on Raphael's.

“Well yes, if you'd be willing Simon, that would be the sensible move for now.” Ragnor agreed.

Raphael expression was furious as he grabbed Ragnor's arm and pulled him out of the chair.

“I need a word with you.” he hissed. “In private.” He added aiming a pointed look at Simon who shrugged his shoulders and relaxed into the sofa.

Raphael dragged Ragnor to the other side of the room.

“What the hell do you think you're doing Ragnor? Dios, I can't bite Simon.” Raphael was still gripping the warlock's arm firmly.

“Why not? He doesn't seem to mind.” Ragnor replied calmly

Raphael grappled with how to answer, the truth, that he felt inexplicably drawn to the mundane and it was taking all his considerable willpower to resist, was obviously off the table.

“Ah, of course. You like him. Well surely things are working out swimmingly then.” Ragnor grinned extracting his arm from Raphael's grip.

“I..” Raphael scowled

“Honestly, you people. Look it is embarrassingly obvious that the pair of you are attracted to each other and quite frankly I have enough to deal with with Magnus.”

“He's a mundane..”

“Yes and as long as you don't feed him your blood repeatedly I fail to see the problem. I mean honestly Raphael just how kinky is your sex life..no, on second thoughts, don't answer that.” Ragnor strode over to where Simon was still sitting waiting patiently leaving a shell shocked Raphael to take more than a few seconds before following.

“Ok, so we have a plan.” Ragnor adjusted his cuffs in a businesslike fashion. “Simon, you'll need to stay here…”

“Ok..but can I at least get my stuff. It's in my van by Magnus’, yellow one.” Simon asked suddenly remembering in the excitement of earlier he had completely forgotten about it.

“Not that monstrosity with all the graffiti on it I saw…” Ragnor rolled his eyes.

Seeing Simon nod in confirmation Ragnor flicked his wrist, magic sparking.

“Now in the hotels underground parking. I presume you can unpack your self.” Ragnor announced matter of factly although secretly feeling rather smug when he saw the expression of awe on Simon's face.

“I agree with Simon it would be sensible for you to mark him Raphael, don't give me that look… And that, I feel concludes are business for tonight. I fully intend to return to my sherry and I shall speak to Ms Fray and inform her of events so that she doesn't march in here all guns blaring.”

“Wait, what Clary knows?” Simon's voice was a mixture of hurt and shock.

“Why yes, our darling Clarissa has known for years. She will be most disappointed that her attempts to shield you from harm have turned out to be futile.” Ragnor replied casually.

“But..” Simon started to protest.

“Simon, dear boy. I rather feel that this is a conversation that you should be having with Clarissa who will no doubt be darkening your door shortly after hearing what's going on. Anyway I must be off, much as it’s fun for one’s life to become reminiscent of a downworlder version of ‘Days of Our Lives’ I really feel it's high time I have a well earned rest. I think on the whole it's probably sensible to leave informing Magnus of tonight's events to me for now.”

Ragnor hushed both men with a wave of his hand before conjuring a portal.

“Oh, and one final thing before I go. Simon, Raphael finds you very attractive and Raphael, Simon feels the same way. Do try and sort it out the pair of you before I return because quite frankly it's bad enough dealing with Magnus’ relationship dramas without having all the unresolved sexual tension here as well…” Ragnor smirked at the look of shock on both their faces before stepping through the portal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was ok... I know there was no Malec but things will be progressing on that front fairly soon....
> 
> I do have a confession...during the course of writing this fic I've fallen completely in love with Ragnor Fell so this chapter was a bit of self indulgent...
> 
> Anyway thank you again and I love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> As ever I'm on tumblr @the-burning-tiger


	16. Where do we go from here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus return from their date and Ragnor is worried about what to do about Camille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.... So hope your week's going well....
> 
> Anyway we're back with Alec and Magnus so I hope you enjoy...

Magnus was still deep in thought as he and Alec walked back from the bistro. Unbeknownst to Alec the evening had thrown up yet more issues he needed to address . It was, he felt, becoming more and more apparent that in all likelihood he would have to deal with telling Alec the truth sooner rather than later and, quite frankly, even thinking about it made him feel physically sick.

As he looked up at Alec the reality that he had been hiding from hit him. There was absolutely no doubt about it, he was falling in love with this wonderful man and there was a very real possibility that when Alec discovered the truth he would lose him forever.

Alec looked down fondly at him as they approached the door to their building and seeing his expression a flicker of concern crossed his face as he squeezed Magnus hand tighter.

“You ok?” He asked softly.

“Me? Yes darling I'm fine..” Magnus plastered on a fake smile as they reached the door to his apartment.

Alec turned to face him cupping his chin with hand.

“Magnus, I know we said we should take things slow and I'm totally on board with that. I just..well…I….wanted you to know that…I think you're amazing and…well…the last few days…they've meant a lot…meant a lot to me…” Alec was gazing at him intently and Magnus could feel his heart fluttering madly in his chest.

“I feel the same Alexander..” The sincerity in Magnus voice was evident.

Alec smiled happily before leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Magnus lips.

“I should…” Alec was resting his forehead against Magnus and Magnus wanted nothing more than to never let him go. There were so many lines he had crossed in the last few days but the one thing he stood by, until Alec knew the truth about him and his situation he could not and would not let things become more serious between them than they were now.

“I know darling.” Magnus pulled back a little to look into those mesmerising hazel eyes. “I had a wonderful evening though.”

“Me too.” Alec smiled his lopsided little smile and Magnus felt himself melt. “Anyway I need to read Simon's book.”

It struck Magnus that it was so typical of the Alexander that he had come to know over the last few days. Anyone else would've put off work until after the holidays but not him. Alexander Lightwood was one of those rare people that tried his best to give every aspect of his life his full attention.

“I didn't even think of that. He's lucky to have you as his publisher, I'm sure not everyone takes things as seriously as you.”

Alec flushed slightly obviously still somewhat uncomfortable with receiving compliments.

“I just…it's important to be more than just a face behind a desk. I really want understand the person behind the book if that makes sense.”

There was something in Alec's expression that made Magnus’ breath catch. It wasn't just the honesty and determination it was more than that. It was the face of a man who always endeavoured to do the best by everyone around him whatever the circumstance.

“You're a good man Alexander. I honestly don't deserve you.”

Alec leant forward to capture Magnus lips, achingly soft at first, just a light touch, but soon his hands were reaching for Magnus’ waist and despite himself Magnus gasped as Alec pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

When they finally parted both of them were breathless and Magnus felt more than a little lightheaded, a sensation he hadn't felt for decades.

“Ok, now I really should go….” Alec said sheepishly before reluctantly stepping back slightly. “Goodnight Magnus”

“Goodnight Alexander.” Magnus reached up and stroked Alec's cheek softly before he turned to leave.

Magnus closed the door behind him and leant back heavily on it struggling with the emotions running through his mind. There was nothing for it, he knew he needed to tell Alec the truth and the thought was terrifying to say the least.

Magnus reached for his phone and waited for his call to connect.

“Hi Cat..” Pride be damned, Caterina was the best healer he knew. Sure she'd be disappointed in him but if anyone knew how to reverse what he'd done it would be her. One thing was clear he and Ragnor were getting precisely nowhere and Magnus couldn't shake the feeling that time was running out.

“Magnus?” Caterina sounded tired, which to be fair was usual for her.

“Yeah hi…look I'm sorry Cat, I know it's late but I need your help…” Magnus sighed.

……

Alec’s pulse was still completely haywire by the time he got home, his skin tingling and almost burning, the taste that was pure Magnus still on his tongue. He'd practically fallen over his feet sprinting up the stairs, every part of him screaming to go back even though he knew he shouldn't.

In all his life no one had ever made him feel the way Magnus did, giddy and excited but at the same time safe and cherished. Alec had always read voraciously as a younger man, his escape from the crushing reality that was his life, but he'd always found any love story he read innately unbelievable and yet here he was feeling more alive, more present than he ever had and more importantly starting to understand what all those authors had meant.

Shakily he poured himself a glass of red wine left over from Izzy's last visit before moving towards the corner of the room to his favourite green leather armchair and settling down, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and focus and calm the humming running through his veins like a strange kind of magic.

How was it possible that after only a few days he felt so drawn to Magnus that when they were apart it felt like piece of his soul was missing. He'd felt the connection when they'd first met but this was so unexpected, so out of his comfort zone that he didn't even know how to process it.

The one thing he was sure of though was that despite it all he felt happy, scared yes, but undeniably happier than he ever thought was possible for someone like him.

After a few large mouthfuls of his drink he started to feel himself relax a little, a smile lingering on his lips at the memory of the evening. Alec shook himself lightly knowing that the best thing to do right now was to focus on work, he'd told Magnus he needed to read Simon's book and that had been the truth and maybe, he thought, that could be exactly what he needed right now.

There was of course one major flaw in his plan in that he hadn't managed to get a copy yet what with the events of the last few days. Reluctantly he reached for his iPad, he could of course ask to borrow Magnus’ copy but honestly if he were to see him again tonight he wasn't sure if he'd have the strength to leave. Magnus wanted to take things slow and Alec was determined to respect that so that left no option but to download the ebook, something he usually avoided as for him, at least, the smell and feel of the book was a huge part of his enjoyment of reading.

Alec tapped on the book on the screen and hoped that Simon's book was as good as he'd heard, the sort of book that he could totally immerse himself in. Slouching comfortably down in his chair Alec began to read.

_People say that magic isn't real but it swirls around us every day, in the air we breathe, the whispering of leafs on the trees and the gentle touch of raindrops on skin. Magic is so much a part of living that you can take it for granted but if you stop for second, a moment in time, just stop and listen you'll hear it pulsing like a heartbeat and here, in Mexico, it screams like a hurricane…._

……….

Ragnor sighed contently as he relaxed into his chair and picked up his book, hoping the opening lines would have their usual calming influence…

_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness…_

You're not kidding Ragnor smiled to himself as he took a sip from his glass pleased to discover that his sherry was as fine as he'd been promised.

The whole situation was rapidly spiralling out of control and try as he might to calm himself it just wasn't working. You would think at his age he would be more than capable of finding the right thing to do but the reality was that as he'd largely kept himself away from Mundane society he didn't really have the foggiest idea where to begin.

Although he felt sure the Simon and Raphael situation was well on the way to being sorted out, the rest was quite frankly a mess further complicated by Camille's return. If there was one thing he was certain of it was that it wouldn't be long before she worked out exactly what was going on. Camille Belcourt maybe many things, but an idiot she was not. The question was what to tell Magnus.

The sound of his phone ringing was actually a welcome relief, even if the ringtone, Bruce Springsteen’s “Red Headed Woman” indicated that it was Clary calling.

“Clarissa you do, I presume realise the time..” Ragnor answered the call knowing full well that a call at gone midnight did not bode well.

“Where the hell is Simon?… I've just had his sister on the phone saying he wasn't home yet and I didn't even know he was back in New York. Apparently he was visiting friends of Alec Lightwood so don't even pretend that wasn't you..” Clary’s voice oscillated between angry and frantic.

“Simon's fine, I’ve only just left him and Raphael. Honestly dear please do to try and calm down, there are quite frankly bigger problems at the moment..” Ragnor sighed.

“He's with Raphael, Ragnor what is going on..?”

“Camille's back.” There was really no other way to explain the situation

“Camille? You're kidding me right? What the hell Ragnor..?”

Although Clary had never had the misfortune of meeting Camille she was well aware of her reputation. Whilst Magnus was reluctant to talk about that period of his life Raphael had no such qualms. Clary was fully aware how dangerous, manipulative and downright callous Camille was.

“Don't worry, apart from blowing the downworld wide open to Simon, she didn't do any significant harm. Apparently Raphael was quite the knight in shining armour, sadly that does mean that Camille is at present under the impression that Magnus summoned Simon to New York for Raphael. As it turns out that blessed Frost woman is quite the tattletale.”

“Ragnor..I need to go… I have to see Simon..”

“Clarissa, stop. Do you honestly think that Camille is not watching the duMort at this moment in time. What exactly do you think would happen if she saw you pilling in like the proverbial bull in a china shop.” Ragnor didn't add that he truly hoped that Simon and Raphael were at present finding a happy conclusion to their situation. “Whilst I am fully aware that Camille may have some random subjugate on watch during the day I suspect it will be somewhat easier for you to sneak in if you wait until the morning.”

There was a long pause which Ragnor assumed meant that Clary was considering what he'd said.

“I see your point…Ragnor just promise me he's ok..” Clary's voice was distinctly uncertain and Ragnor knew that if there was one thing she hated it was doing nothing. Sadly that was the best course of action right now and both of them knew it.

“My dear, let's think about this logically at present Simon is being protected by not only Raphael but a large quantity of loyal clan members who have no love for Camille. Honestly he couldn't be safer..”

“Oh god, this is my fault. I wanted him summoned back, if I hadn't he wouldn't be in this mess…” Clary's voice was very shaky.

“Clarissa, trust me I heard the nonsense that Esme had filled that young man's head with and if you think for five minutes that he would've been safer in Mexico you are deluded.”

“I s'pose…”

“Seriously when will you people start trusting me on these things. I don't want to blow my own trumpet here but I think you'll find I'm invariable correct. Anyway surely a bigger problem right now is whether to tell Magnus that his ex from hell is back.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit this chapter was a bit of a struggle for me and I guess I'm not 100% happy with it... So I'm really sorry... 
> 
> Anyway I hope it's not too bad and I really really appreciate you reading this...


	17. Sometimes everyon needs a good friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina helps Magnus and Jace is feeling a little insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a little late... Have had am unexpectedly epic weekend that has been wifi free... 
> 
> Anyway as ever I am so grateful for your support...it means so very much and I hope you enjoy.

Magnus paced anxiously around his living room occasionally flicking his hand to rearrange a sofa cushion for the millionth time. It wasn't that he was nervous about seeing Caterina per se, after all she was one of his oldest and dearest friends, it was more that he was fully aware of how much seeing her trying to hide her disappointment in him would hurt.

When they'd spoken on the phone last night they’d agreed to meet the following morning because, as much as Magnus was dreading it, he couldn't help but feel that the situation was best explained face to face. Now, when faced with reality, it suddenly seemed like the worst idea ever.

Before he had chance to back out a sky blue portal burst into life in the corner of the room, shortly after Caterina emerged.

Caterina Loss was the epitome of no nonsense, she rarely wore make up and it was even more rare that she wore anything bar surgical scrubs or a battered pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. Despite that Caterina always managed to look effortlessly stunning, hair dark hair shinning, pulled back into a simple pony tail, her flawless dark brown skin and her brown eyes twinkling with kindness and compassion that was evident for anyone to see. There was something about having Caterina in the room that brought with it a sense of ease and comfort which was no doubt why she was so good at nursing.

“So Magnus, what've you been up to this time..” Caterina laughed fondly as she sat on the sofa. “Oh dear, I've seen that expression before..perhaps a cup of tea before we start.”

Caterina flicked her wrist and steaming mug of camomile tea appeared on the coffee table which she leant forward and picked up cradling the mug between her hands as if to warn them.

Magnus sat in his armchair tapping his thumb and fingers together on his right hand.

“Magnus…” Caterina spoke softly knowing him more than well enough to recognise his nerves despite his best attempts to hide them.

“Sorry yes..” Magnus shook himself out of his thoughts. He really couldn't look his friend in the eye. “Ok so, you know I've got into some scrapes before but this….”

“Magnus what did you do…”

“Oh Cat….I've really screwed up this time..” Magnus looked up and catching Caterina's eye.

“Then I think perhaps you'd better start from the beginning….” Caterina sat back a little sipping her tea.

Magnus fidgeted nervously.

“Magnus Bane, I have known you for centuries. I promise you there is nothing you can tell me that will shock me anymore.”

“I wouldn't be so sure..” Magnus mumbled. Caterina raised an eyebrow in response. “Fine ok..here goes..”

Magnus was grateful of Caterina's calming presence as he began his story. Unlike Ragnor she was perfectly content to just sit and patiently listen without interruption although Magnus was perfectly aware that nothing escaped her keen observation.

When Magnus finished speaking Caterina was still watching him closely an unreadable expression on her face.

“Please say something Cat..” Magnus put his head in his hands. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Catarina gently place her mug on the table and move towards him, only noticing when he felt her hand land lightly on his shoulder.

“Why didn't you tell me earlier..” She murmured

“I…was worried you'd think…I wanted to fix things first.” Magnus fidgeted anxiously

“Magnus Bane, you are and always have been an idiot.” Caterina’s words were softened by the smile on her face. “Ok, so now I know can we can get past all the guilt because quite frankly there are a few things that confuse me about this whole thing..”

“So you're not…”

“Magnus..” Catarina chided.

“God I am an idiot..” Magnus moaned dramatically.

“Yes you you are… But you're my idiot so..” Catarina chuckled.

“Thanks…I think..” Magnus’ smile was genuine now,

“So just out of interest why are you telling me now…?”

“Um…”

Caterina watched him closely before Magnus could see the realisation dawning on her face.

“Oh.. You love him..”

“Yes.” There was really no point in denying it, Catarina would see straight through any lie.

“Right. Well then we need to sort this mess out as soon as possible.” Catarina had sat back on the sofa a determined look on her face. “Ok, so as I see it two main problem. Firstly we don't know exactly what has actually been done to Alexander. I mean that's not such a issue, he'll be at Pandemonium for New Year I take it.”

Catarina looked at Magnus who nodded.

“Good. Well that means I can start reading his aura then, he won't notice that and at least it will give me a good starting point and it should be fairly straightforward from there. The bigger issue as I see it is what is it about Alec that made you lose control of your magic?”

“I hadn't thought of it like that..” Magnus mused.

“Which is why you should have come to me earlier.” Caterina said. “In all seriousness Magnus, how many times have you lost control of your magic..”

Magnus paused, he'd never really considered things that way, if anything he'd been too wrapped up in embarrassment of his lack of control. Catarina was right though, he had never ever lost control of his magic before. Well, that wasn't strictly true there was one time, one time a long while ago…

“Magnus..I know this is difficult for you…” Caterina's eyes were filled with concern knowing exactly the way his thoughts would be going.

“I don't .... But….” Magnus sounded hesitant.

“Magnus…”

There were many things that Magnus had forgotten over the years but that day was burned into his memory. He could still feel the burning in his lungs, the sound of water rushing in his ears and the feel of his step father’s burly hands holding him down..

“Caterina..” He didn't understand, there was no way there could be a connection.

“Magic is a funny thing my friend. We are so used to it being part of our everyday lives, of being part of us that we don't ever stop to think about how it works, what effect it has on us. Does that make sense?” Caterina's voice was calming and matter of fact. Of her many talents she had an innate ability to reassure and Magnus felt himself relax as she spoke.

“Honestly, I'm not sure…” Magnus smiled weakly.

“Ok, let me try and explain..” Caterina leant forward resting her head on one hand and using her other hand to gesticulate. “So probably the easiest way to explain it is our magic, whilst it is a part of us, is what keeps us alive. It's more than that though, whilst most of the time it's under control there are times when the magic takes over because the situation is too dire. Probably the best analogy is our magic is tapped into our subconscious. It knows what we need to survive.”

Magnus frowned trying to make sense of Caterina's words. All those centuries ago when his life was at risk, his magic had stepped in and saved him before he even realised what was happening. He'd always put it down to the fact that he was so young and inexperienced, but what if Caterina was right?

“Okay. So I get what you're saying the first time, but why now… That makes no sense whatsoever. Also it wasn't the same this time, the chairman was involved as well..” Magnus sounded as confused as he felt.

As if on cue the chairman strolled into the room stopping to stretch sleepily before rubbing against Catarina and positioning himself on the sofa as if watching events unfold.

“Hmmm” Caterina looked thoughtfully from The Chairman to Magnus

“Cat, what are you thinking..?”

“Well it makes sense. I mean Chairman is your familiar, he instinctively knows what you need.” The chairman rubbed his head enthusiastically against her leg. “See he agrees..”

“That… Look, familiars are just old folklore you know that.. You know, little old lady lives on her own with a cat .. Burn the witch..they're not real…”

“Magnus how long have you had Chairman Miaow?” Caterina sat quietly, the Chairman nuzzled up next to her staring at Magnus with a look of what could only be described as exasperation.

“Oh I don't know.. A few years..”

“Uh.huh..so do you remember when you first got him..”

“Of course I do..bless him he was so tiny..” Magnus smiled at the memory, the tiny little bedraggled kitten cowering in an alleyway.

Caterina raised and eyebrow.

Magnus thought back. He'd just arrived back in New York and had just moved into the shop when he'd stumbled on the little kitten. At first when Magnus had tried to reach for him he'd cowered away mewling pitifully, it was only when as a last resort Magnus had made some magical light balls dance on his fingertips that he came out of hiding, tentatively at first but soon growing in confidence and rubbing his cheek of Magnus’ hand. Magnus had brought him home and the Chairman hadn't left since clearly knowing he had well and truly landed on his paws.

“Ok so I got him when I'd just coming back to New York..so what that doesn't prove anything..”

“And when exactly was that Magnus?” Caterina asked softly reminding Magnus more than a little of a school teacher trying to coax and answer out of a student.

“Oh I don't know… Early 2000s…”

“1990 Magnus, that's when you came back…” Catarina stated.

“Oh..” No that couldn't be right, or was it. In all the long years he'd known Catarina the one thing he knew beyond a doubt was that she had an exceptional memory for dates.

“So, essentially you don't think it's at all unusual that the chairman would be around 26 years old..”

“Fine you made your point..” Magnus conceded amazed that he hadn't even considered it before now.

“Anyway, so as I was saying the Chairman is tied into your magic so it would make sense that he was involved. Which to be fair brings us back to our original question, what did your magic see in Alec Lightwood that it knew was essential..”

  
………………..

 

  
Alec stretched his long legs out on the sofa, resting his iPad on his stomach and clutching a mug of coffee in his other. He'd got up early in the morning determined to read more of “Magic in Mexico” so he hadn't bothered to get dressed properly, just slinging on some old sweatpants and battered old sweatshirt.

Alec sipped at his coffee which was by now stone cold and realised something that he hadn't expected, Simon Lewis was a good writer. No, actually, Simon Lewis was a great writer. He could completely understand how Magic in Mexico had stayed on the bestseller list for as long as it had (not that that was any guarantee after all in recent years Alec had been astounded by some of the terrible books had become immensely popular) it was gripping, exciting and the world that Simon had created was completely believable. To be honest, when he'd met Simon he'd been more than a little sceptical but now he was excited to be working with him.

Hearing his doorbell buzzing he quickly finished off his coffee and answered.

“Hey Alec..can I come up” Jace's voice crackled and Alec buzzed him up.

Jace appeared at the door a few moments later, sports bag slung over his shoulder and wearing his running gear.

“Whatcha doin’?” Jace asked as he bounced into the room.

“Honestly, just catching up on some work..” Alec's response was met by a grimace from Jace.

“See then it's a good job I'm here. Listen bro it's called the holidays for a reason y'know. So I was thinking let’s go for a run..” Jace grinned.

“I suppose there's no point in trying to talk you out of this…” It was to be fair a rhetorical question, Alec knew Jace well enough to know that that once he'd made his mind up there was really no dissuading him.

“Not a chance..now go get ready..” Jace crossed his arms as with a sigh of resignation Alec went to change.

Thirty minutes later they had reached Prospect Park and entering through the impressive gates had begun a circuit.

“So how's things with Magnus?” Jace asked as the jogged along.

“Good, great. I mean we're taking things slow but..” Alec was glad that the cold air and exercise had already brought colour to his cheeks concealing the inevitable blush that happened every time he thought of Magnus.

“Ah I'm pleased for you man. You deserve to be happy you know.”

The park was fairly empty as they ran past Lullwater which was frosted with ice, the water glittering in the winter sunshine.

“So you and Clary then?” Alec changed the subject as they crossed over Binnen bridge past a group of tourist taking photos of the waterfall.

“Yeah, I mean she's great. She's..well..she’s smart, funny and like super talented. I mean you should see her paintings, they're like incredible..” There was no mistaking the slightly dreamy look in Jace's eyes

“Oh my god I never thought I'd see the day..” Alec chuckled

“What?” Jace snapped suddenly defensive.

“Jace Lightwood smitten..it suits you .”

“I am not smitten.” Jace pouted.

“Don't lie”

“Fine, whatever. It's just I've never met anyone like her before and she's well …” Jace's sentence tailed off as if he couldn't find a big enough word to describe Clary. It was unbelievable cute and honestly Alec had never thought that was a word he would ever use to describe his brother who in the past had always been bordering on being a player.

“So it's going well?”

“Yeah, well I think so. I mean the sex is incredible, it's just..I guess I just don't know what she's thinking half the time. It's like there's this whole other side to her that she's keeping secret. It's kinda freaking me out.”

Alec burst out into laughter

“What?” Jace snapped.

“So essentially she's treating you the way you've treated every other girl..that's priceless.” Alec was still laughing.

“Harsh man, very harsh..”

“True though..”

“Whatever.. But it's like last night… Things were going great and suddenly she gets this phone call and she's practically throwing me out the door. Something about having to find some guy, Simon I think..”

“Wait..Simon you said..not Simon Lewis.?.”

“Dunno, maybe, why?” Jace shrugged slightly.

“I met him yesterday. He's a writer, we're signing him on at Branwell and he was round at Magnus last night..”

“Oh ok.. So, umm, should I be worried…”

“About Simon?” Alec looked across to Jace who was staring straight ahead as they jogged under the Nethermead arches trying, and failing miserably, to look unconcerned.

“Well yeah..”

Ok so it was official his brother had definitely fallen for Clary hook line and sinker. Ordinarily the thought that any girl would prefer someone else to him wouldn't have even crossed Jace's mind. Honestly it was kind of weird seeing Jace insecure.

“Honestly, no, I don't think so. I mean from what I know Simon and Clary practically grew up together, they're more like brother and sister than anything. Anyway if you'd seen the way he and Raphael were looking at each other you wouldn't be worried in the slightest..” Alec reassured him.

“Really..?” Jace seemed to brighten up considerably.

“Really…the pair of them left together so it doesn't take a genius to work out where Simon ended up last night…god I can't wait to tell Magnus, he's gonna love this..” Alec grinned.

“Cool..” Jace had visibly relaxed.

“Hey don't worry…I didn't think any woman could resist the Jace Lightwood charm for long..” Alec teased.

“Damn straight.” Jace grinned. “Hey race you for coffee…loser pays..”

“You're on..” Alec laughed chasing after his brother.

………

  
By the time they got back Jace was pretty much back to normal although somewhat annoyed that Alec had beaten him to the coffee shop.

“Well I still reckon you cheated…” Jace pouted as they walked up the stairs to Alec's door.

“How d'you work that one out..you even had a head start..”

“Yeah, but you've got freakishly long legs..” Jace nodded towards him and the used his hands to indicate his own legs by comparison.

Alec laughed as he opened the door.

“You're just a sore loser.”

“Yeah whatever..” Jace grabbed his bag. “I'll get you next time..”

“You wish..” Alec smirked.

Jace fumbled with his phone and couldn't hide the look of disappointment on his face.

“She’ll phone..don't worry..” It struck Alec that Jace had probably never been in a position like this before and had no experience to fall back on in dealing with it.

“Yeah, I know..” Jace said uncertainly.

“Man you are so whipped.” Alec said laughing at the grumpy expression on Jace's face.

“Oh and you're not I suppose..”

“Hey at least I admit it..” Alec shrugged making Jace laugh.

“Cool, well I should head anyway..you know busy day waiting for the phone to ring like a lovesick teenager..” He shrugged sheepishly.

“To be fair it's probably about time..”

“Yeah, Yeah..anyway this morning was fun..we should do this more often.”

“We totally should.” Alec agreed.

……

Magnus and Catarina had been going back and forth with ideas all morning but nothing seemed to making sense, the best theory they had so far was that maybe, if Alec was as they suspected, of shadowhunter stock, Magnus’ magic was attracted to his Angel blood. It had been a difficult conversation as at the end of the day Catarina had suggested it as a possibility because of Magnus’ real father, the fallen angel Asmodeus, and honestly the less Magnus thought about his prince-of-hell father the better.

“Ok but that doesn't make sense. I've met loads of Shadowhunters before and no doubt many with Angel blood since and it's never happened before.” Magnus was pacing around the room becoming increasingly frustrated with the conversation.

“I know. Look at the end of the day, we need to start at square one. I think maybe the best thing is tell him the truth, I mean not necessarily about the spell until we know more, perhaps start with you being a warlock…”

“Believe me I know, it's just…”

“You're scared.” Magnus nodded in response. “Look, how about we stick with the original plan, I assess what's going on at New Year and then we go from there.”

Magnus was saved from answering by the door to the apartment opening.

“Magnus, hey the shop was closed so I thought I'd check you were ok.” Alec had obviously just come from the shower, his hair was still damp and he was just wearing simple sweatpants and pullover. “Oh god, I'm sorry…I didn't realise you had company I should've knocked. I can come back later if you like..”

“Oh Alexander, you know you are always welcome” Magnus went to great him, placing a soft kiss on Alec's lips making him blush furiously.

Catarina cleared her throat loudly behind them and when Magnus turned round he saw her grinning cheekily.

“Sorry, where are my manners. Alexander Lightwood this is my old, slightly annoying, friend Caterina Loss. Cat this is Alexander.”

“I kinda guessed that Magnus.” She teased as she stood to shake hands with Alec. “I've heard a lot about you, it's nice to put a face to the name.”

“Oh god, honestly don't believe everything you hear…” Alec said grinning shyly.

“Don't worry darling. I only told her you're wonderful and to be fair that's obvious for anyone to see…” Alec responded by rolling his eyes.

“Well I'll look forward to talking to you more soon, sadly I've got to run but I best pop in and see Ragnor or I'll never hear the end of it.”

“That man really knows how to hold a grudge..” Magnus muttered under his breath

“Very true. You'll be at Pandemonium for New Year though right?” Caterina asked Alec.

“Don't think I have much of a choice..” Alec smiled lopsidedly at Magnus.

“I bet. Well I'll see you there.” Caterina smiled at Alec before pulling Magnus into a big hug. “And you try and stay out of trouble for once”

“You know me..” Magnus winked.

“Yes and that's the problem..” Catarina rolled her eyes theatrically before heading out.

“Well that explains why the shop was shut. No Ragnor today then.” Alec said as soon as Caterina had left.

“Darling were you worried about me?” Magnus asked playfully as he sat down on the sofa patting next to him to encourage Alec to sit down.

“No” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Okay maybe a little.” Alec conceded his lips twitching at the corners a little before joining Magnus on the sofa.

“Thank you.” Magnus murmured before pressing a light kiss to the corner of Alec's mouth. “But yes, Catarina was free this morning, which in itself is some sort of miracle with the hours she works, and apparently Ragnor was far too tired to work, which I suspect translates to I drank way too much sherry last night and fell asleep in my armchair again. I figured it wouldn't hurt to give myself a day off.”

“The advantages of owning your own shop eh?”

Magnus smiled softly.

“How about your plans for the day Alexander?”

“Well…since you ask,my sister is insisting that she takes me out shopping tomorrow, apparently none of my clothes are good enough for the hot new man in my life, her words not mine, so she's insisting on a makeover…” Alec shuddered a little at the words.

“Alec I'm wounded that you wouldn't call me hot.” Magnus held his hand to his chest.

“Nah.” Alec smirked at the shocked look on Alec's face. “Personally I'd call you gorgeous, amazing, astounding and beautiful. Hot just doesn't cover it.”

Magnus couldn't think of a single word to say, he just gaped at Alec.

“Anyway, seeing as it's your fault I have to endure Izzy dragging me round the shops tomorrow I think you owe me.”

Magnus had regained some of his composure at last and just smiled back at Alec.

“That sounds fair..” He nodded seriously. “What do you suggest?”

“Well, since you ask I was thinking an afternoon of take away pizza and cheesy movies.” Alec replied seriously.

“Hmm.” Magnus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “You know that sounds nice…tell me more.”

“Well I was thinking maybe The Princess Bride, pepperoni pizza and snuggling on the sofa.” Alec grinned.

“Then I would love that Alexander.” Magnus beamed before leaning up against Alec and resting his head on his shoulder as Alec wrapped his arm around him cuddling him close.

…….

Later that night, after Alec had left, Magnus received a text.

From: Cat

It's not a love spell. Not sure what it is exactly yet, never seen anything like it before…

Magnus practically dropped his phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so next time it's New Year at Pandemonium....
> 
> I'm going to try my best to get it out on time but the next few weeks are looking very shaky... Suffice to say I need to look after my BFF who's going through a super rough time :-(
> 
> Anyway I'd love to hear your thoughts...seriously you have no idea how much your lovely comments help motivate me...
> 
> Xoxox


	18. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years Eve at Pandemonium....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am constantly overwhelmed by the support I've been getting from you wonderful people...I really really love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter...

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood if you don't stop fidgeting I'm going to poke your eye out.” Isabelle stood back and folded her arms in front of her giving her brother her best stern look.

“Remind me why I let you talk me into this again.” Alec mumbled.

“Because, big brother, Magnus is going to die when he sees the way you look and it’s New Years Eve so you should at least make an effort.” Izzy pursed her lips.

“Fine, but really Izzy guyliner?”

Izzy stood back and looked at him through slightly closed eyes and Alec couldn't help but feel like a dress up doll. Honestly Alec just wanted to see Magnus, it seemed like a lifetime since they last saw each other, Izzy having kept him busy all day yesterday, when in reality it was just over 48 hours.

“Alec, you have no idea how good it'll make your eyes look. Well if you stay still otherwise I'll smudge it everywhere..”

Izzy moved back in wielding the gold eyeliner like a weapon and sighing to himself Alec resigned himself to staying still.

“There, perfect..” Izzy stepped back a few paces to admire her handiwork clearly pleased with the effect. “Now if only you'd let me add in some eye shadow.”

“Izzy, no.” Alec threw his sister a withering look as he stood up to survey the damage in the mirror.

Alec took in the reflection in the mirror not really believing it was himself looking back at him. Ordinarily his wardrobe consisted of black, black and more black but Izzy had insisted that it was high time he took the step towards more colour. The combination of a forest green button down with the gold liner made his eyes look far greener than usual and the black skinny jeans encasing his legs made them look ridiculously long.

“Looking good big brother.” Izzy smirked as she came up behind him, even in her high heels she barely reached his shoulder. “Now just need to roll up those shirt sleeves, show off those forearms and yep, open one more button.”

Alec batted his sister’s hand away but conceded to rolling up his sleeves.

“Fine, maybe next time.” Izzy winked. “Anyway we'd better go don't want to keep Magnus waiting now do we?”

Despite himself Alec couldn't help the way his heart leapt at the thought of seeing Magnus again.

..…  
“What..?” Magnus paced anxiously around the room.

“I thought I said don't freak out. You heard me Catarina didn't you?” Ragnor folded his arms and pouted slightly when Catarina just rolled her eyes at him.

“You're telling me Camille's back and I supposed to stay calm…what exactly do you expect me to do.” Magnus continued pacing waving his arms around dramatically. “I mean what if she goes after Alexander…I'm going to have to tell him straight away there's no other way…it's not safe…”

“He's ranting now..” Ragnor complained.

“Ragnor shush.” Catarina looked at him sternly. “Magnus look, everything's fine for now. From what Ragnor says Camille's far too busy watching Simon and Raphael right now. That gives us time to work out the best way of telling Alec.”

“Pfft like Camille will buy that for long she's not an idiot you know.” Magnus stopped pacing and began tapping his fingers nervously.

“I know but I have some theories already. From the brief read I got on Alec the other day I can tell you that we're definitely not dealing with a love spell which is good because they're ridiculously complicated to unpick..”

“Catarina, you can't be sure of that. If you'd heard the things he says to me…surely that can't be…” Magnus felt his words fail him. It didn't matter how many people told him otherwise he couldn't believe that Alec really meant what he said and even if by some miracle he did it would soon change when he learnt the truth, it always did.

“Magnus..” Catarina spoke softly. “I'm not going to argue with you on this but what I will say is we are going to find out what's going on and then, when we have the full facts we’ll work out how to tell Alec. Ok?”

“I just..I need him to be Ok.” Magnus muttered softly.

“Magnus, for now surely the best thing is to not tell him. Alec couldn't be safer tonight, all of us will be there to protect him and honestly if you'd seen Simon and Raphael together you really wouldn't doubt their story. Quite frankly it's sickening.” Ragnor threw himself dramatically into an armchair.

“Really?” Magnus seemed to perk up a little.

“Oh god yes. Raphael actually smiles and I popped in last night to check on things and they were watching some ridiculous Sci fi program and Raphael wasn't even complaining.”

Magnus chuckled softly the thought of a smitten Raphael relaxing him a little.

“See it's going to be fine. All you need to do right now is have a wonderful night with that gorgeous man of yours and let us worry about the rest. Ok.” Caterina gave Magnus’ arm a reassuring squeeze. “Now go and make yourself look fabulous, you know that'll make you feel better.”

Magnus disappeared into his bedroom leaving Magnus and Catarina chatting in the living room. Nothing had really changed he supposed, granted the arrival of Camille had complicated the situation yet again, but even if she hadn't appeared he still would have felt the need to confess all just as urgently.

Magnus calmed down a little as he sat at his dressing table and made a start on his make up, the routine reassuringly familiar.

Camille was no fool, he knew that, which meant that it wouldn't take her long to work out what was going on but what else would she do? She certainly wouldn't try and turn Alec after all she would see making him immortal as what Magnus would want and she also wouldn't kill Alec because she was smart enough to know that the repercussions of that would be devastating to her. No realistically the most likely thing for her to do would be to try and turn Alec against him and to be fair in telling the truth he may do that himself. Camille would be more than aware of that herself and knowing her the way he did the most likely move would be for her to sit back and watch with amusement as his life fell apart.

Every time one of his relationships failed Camille was always there to rub salt in the wound. She'd waited all those years he and Etta were together convinced that in the end it would fail. The thing that made Camille so dangerous was that she was so patient.

The one thing she would want more than anything would be for Magnus to panic and rush into messing the situation up, so clearly that was the one thing he really shouldn't do.

Magnus looked at his reflection in the mirror satisfied with the results and resolved to himself that if this was one of the last nights he got to spend with Alec then he was going to make it the best night he'd ever had and Camille wasn't going to ruin it for either of them

Just as he was finishing getting ready he heard Alec and Isabelle arriving, the sound of friendly chatter drifting through the door.

Magnus checked himself one more time determined to look perfect for Alec. His skin tight black leather pants fitted perfectly and, Magnus thought happily, did amazing things to his ass, coupled with his favourite black leather boots with their multiple studs and buckles. His deep red silk shirt was open practically to his waist with his chest covered with his trademark necklaces and a liberal coating of glitter which matched his back glitter eyeliner and smokey eyeshadow. Satisfied with his appearance he made his way out to the living room only to stop dead in his track in the door way when he caught sight of Alec.

“See I told you he was gonna flip.” Izzy giggled at the stunned look on Magnus face that was equally matched by the look on her brother's. “I take it you approve Magnus?”

Magnus seemed to shake himself out of the trance he was in and mouthed thank you to Isabelle before turning to Alec.

“Alexander, you look literally breathtaking..” He smiled softly as Alec blushed and looked down before gazing at Magnus through his eyelashes.

“Adorable though this undoubtedly is I think you'll find we're missing valuable drinking time.” Ragnor huffed in the background as he stood up making Isabelle laugh loudly and Magnus throw him a filthy look.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you Ragnor.” Izzy grinned looping her arm through his.

“The feeling is entirely mutual my dear.” Catarina rolled her eyes at the pair.

……..

By the time they reached Pandemonium there was already a large queue around the block and Alec was more than a little grateful they were on the guest list. Stan, one of the bouncers, seeing them approach unhooked the velvet ropes to let them through earning them a filthy look from everyone in queue.

Once inside the music was so loud you could almost feel it pulsing on your skin and Alec was more than a little grateful to be heading up to the relative peace of the VIP lounge although it was a little disconcerting the way the crowds seemed to magically part in front of Magnus.

As they entered the lounge Alec saw a familiar blonde head amongst the crowd and grabbing hold of Magnus hand headed over, whilst Izzy and Ragnor went to join Clary, Jace, Simon and Raphael.

Lydia smiled seeing him arrive and as she turned he noticed Raj standing beside her talking to a pretty brunette and two dark haired men who Magnus seemed to recognise.

“Lydia, Raj you made it.” Alec beamed happily as they reached the group.

“Well we did say Alec we would.” Lydia teased lightly. “Anyway these guys have been taking great care of us, which reminds me this is Dot, Alaric and Elias.”

“Hey Magnus, so this is the elusive Alec we've all been hearing about then..” Dot laughed.

“Dorothea Rollins I wouldn't believe all you hear.” Magnus winked.

“So Clary's wrong, the great Magnus Bane isn't totally smitten then.” Alaric deplaned. Magnus glared for a split second before noticing the happy smile on Alec's face.

“I knew it. I knew there was a reason why you were looking so happy.” Lydia seemed delighted with this information and even Raj was smiling approvingly . “So are you going to introduce us.”

Alec flushed lightly before making all the introductions pausing slightly before referring to Magnus as his boyfriend because honestly they hadn't really discussed it yet although a firm squeeze of his hand from Magnus reassured him that was ok which made him grin even wider.

It turned out that Magnus knew the other three really well, which Alec was rapidly beginning to learn was hardly surprising. Alaric was a cop who worked with Clary's stepfather Luke and Dot worked in Clary's mums gallery. He wasn't entirely sure what Elias did but it seemed he and Magnus went way back.

The conversation flowed smoothly with even Raj seeming relaxed and happy, Alec noticing with amusement that Raj and Elias seemed to be getting on particularly well. At some point the green body painted waitress arrived with drinks, champagne for everyone, naturally, which surprisingly Alec liked although Magnus pointed out that it was probably because he'd only had the cheap stuff before.

After a while Alaric disappeared to talk to Bat, the DJ and the rest of them drifted over towards Magnus’ usual table. Lydia and Magnus were locked in conversation after Alec had told her about Magnus connection to Henry Branwell which unsurprisingly she found fascinating.

When they arrived at the table it was to find Clary and Simon chatting away happily and the fact that they were old friends was clearly evident for anyone to see. Raphael was deep in conversation with Cat and Ragnor who were sat beside him although Alec noticed with amusement that Raphael's arm was stretched almost possessively along the back of the booth behind Simon's back confirming that his instinct about the pair had been entirely correct.   
Jace and Izzy were laughing together and knocking back drinks although Alec didn't miss the surreptitious glances Jace was throwing in Clary's direction.

Izzy looked up noticing them arrive.

“Hey Lyds, Raj..I see Alec managed to drag you here..” Izzy shuffled up a little so the new arrivals could sit down and another round of introductions could begin. Alec was beginning to remember how much hard work it was being sociable.

“So Simon, how's the writing going?” Lydia had sat opposite Simon and both of them leaned in a little bit to talk.

Simon grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

“It's amazing. Honestly, I've just been writing so much in the last few days and I'm so happy with it as well.” Alec leaned across to join in the conversation as well. “I was going to email a couple of chapters to Alec tomorrow, I'll cc you in as well if you like.”

Lydia smiled and nodded in response.  
“It's like now I've found my muse it’s all flowing really well.” Simon blatantly squeezed Raphael's knee and gazed adoringly at him the mood being spoiled by Ragnor making a loud gagging noise followed by a yelp as Catarina elbowed him the side.

Raphael frowned at Ragnor who looked back in mock innocence.

“Ok, enough talking. Alec, I'm stealing Magnus because someone needs to dance with me.” Izzy stood up dramatically running her hands down her red velvet mini dress.

Alec could see that Magnus was somewhat torn, he could see the excitement in his eyes at the thought of dancing but also that he wanted to stay with Alec. He leaned forward a pressed a chaste kiss to Magnus lips.

“It's ok.” He assured Magnus who looked questioningly back.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked.

“Trust me on this it's honestly not worth arguing with Izzy and anyway maybe I'd like to watch.” Alec winked shocked at his own flirtatiousness, clearly the champagne was going to his head.

“Well in that case.” Magnus grinned as he stood up and linked arms with Izzy. “I’d better give you my best performance.”

Magnus turned to Izzy with his best mischievous look.

“Sure you can keep up?” He asked innocently.

“Bring it Magnus.” She smirked back.

Alec watched with amusement as the pair of them disappeared into the sea of writhing dancers closely followed by Clary, Jace and Simon who had decided to go with them. Wherever Magnus went the crowds seemed to part miraculously.

Alec's thoughts were disturbed by Lydia leaning across to whisper in his ear.

“He's great Alec..”

“Thanks.” Alec smiled shyly.

Unsurprisingly Magnus was an amazing dancer, there was something mesmerising about watching how he flowed around the dance floor. There was no doubt that he and Izzy were the centre of attention, two stunningly beautiful people moving with an almost otherworldly grace putting everyone around them, including Clary and Jace in the background.

The conversation at the table flowed well and Alec felt himself relaxing back grateful that from his seat he could still watch Magnus on the dance floor. Raphael seemed to have the same idea but he wasn't even subtle, his eyes barely leaving Simon at all. Simon, unlike the others was not a great dancer but what he lacked in technique he more than made up for with enthusiasm as he bounced around energetically.

Sometimes it was hard to remember that it was only a week ago that he'd first set foot in Pandemonium because, much as he didn't understand it, just sitting here with old friends and new Alec felt like everything in his life was finally where it should be and the strange part was it wasn't just for him but also for the people he loved.

Alec's eyes turned to the dance floor to see his sister laughing happily as Jace danced with Clary a blatant look of adoration on his face. Beside him Ragnor and Catarina were teasing Raphael and although he'd only met the dour Latino a few times there was no mistaking the look of happiness on his face when he looked at Simon, something Alec strongly suspected from the look on the others faces was entirely out of character.

Beside him Lydia was talking animatedly with Dot about art and antiques two subjects close to her heart and the happy smile that had been so lacking since the accident two years ago that had taken her husband’s life was well and truly back. Raj, usually so quiet and restrained, looked relaxed and happy as he chatted with Elias, from what Alec could overhear their conversation moving from medieval literature to cult tv. It was truly a side to Raj he'd never seen before.

For the first time in his life Alec felt he was exactly where he was supposed to be a feeling that had eluded him for all his life.

……

Time seemed to speed by and by 11 Alec was feeling decidedly tipsy, not quite drunk enough to let Magnus draw him onto the dance floor which he tried and failed to do several times over the evening although the temptation to give in was increasing each time, the thought of having Magnus in his arms starting to out weigh his natural shyness.

Simon came bouncing back, red faced and slightly out of breath instantly making a beeline towards Raphael which was in no way a surprise. He reached across and cheekily downed the last of Raphael's drink before slumping back in the chair in mock exhaustion and Alec could've sworn that Raphael and Catarina shared a look that looked an awful lot like shock but it was gone in a second and Alec put it down to the alcohol clouding his mind.

A few seconds later Raphael stood.

“Where you going? I just got back.” Simon pouted.

“To get myself another drink seeing as someone finished mine.” Raphael grumbled and Simon looked a little sheepish as he leapt up and pressed a kiss to Raphael's lips murmuring sorry under his breath.

Catarina announced that she'd go with him and, there it was again, that look. As they walked towards the bar area, the waitress being currently fully occupied with carrying around champagne which apparently Raphael refused to drink, Alec could see out of the corner of the eye they seemed to be having a somewhat heated conversation. From the snippets he overheard as they walked away it seemed to involve Simon although none of it made sense.

Alec was distracted by Magnus appearing behind him and wrapping his arms around his neck resting his chin on Alec's shoulder.

“You know it's nearly midnight darling.” Magnus whispered in his ear and the feel of Magnus breath on his neck quickly removed any other thoughts from his mind. “And I have absolutely no doubt that I need to have a certain gorgeous man in my arms to see in the new year.”

Alec turned slightly to look at Magnus who looked stunning as ever, a light sheen of sweat on his chest from all the dancing.

“So I guess I have no say in this?” Alec teased lightly.

“Nope.” Magnus reached out his ring covered hand, eyes twinkling as Alec grasped it and went to follow him.

“You know I'm a horrible dancer right?” Alec complained halfheartedly as Magnus dragged him to the dance floor.

“Don't worry darling. I've got you.” Magnus squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Anyway, you're sister now owes us a bottle of champagne she bet me she was so sure I couldn't persuade you down here.”

Alec glanced across at his sister who, at first, stared at him in shock before rapidly breaking into a smile and giving him a hearty thumbs up.

Alec stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor not sure what do at first before Magnus lightly turned him to face him and looking into those dark eyes the whole world seemed to drift away until it was just the two of them and the pulsating beat of the music running through him.

“I got you.” Magnus whispered again before moving in a little closer and gently placing his hands on Alec's hips looking carefully at Alec for reassurance that this was ok.

Alec couldn't think straight as the pair of them started to sway to the music each beat seeming to draw them together. It felt so natural being here like in some strange way their entire beings were connected instinctively and any worries Alec had floated away as they moved perfectly in sync.

“See darling. You’re a natural.” Magnus murmured in Alec's ear and Alec couldn't resist pulling him closer by his belt loops so their bodies were completely flush and practically grinding together not missing the small gasp Magnus gave in response.

“I have an excellent teacher.” Alec replied as rested his cheek on Magnus shoulder fighting the urge to lick the small trail of perspiration running down Magnus neck.

Time seemed to stand still as they danced seamlessly together and it felt to Alec like he was no longer sure where he ended and Magnus began. Soon enough Bat was announcing the 10 second countdown to the beginning of a new year and Alec simply stood still caught in watching the beautiful man in front of him.

As the countdown began Alec ran his hands up Magnus sides to gently cup his face and as the clock struck midnight he leaned in and kissed him achingly softly at first before gently nibbling on Magnus lower lip and taking full advantage of the moan it elicited to deepen things.

Above them balloons and gold and silver confetti were released from the ceiling to celebrate the new year but Alec didn't even notice, all he was aware of was the feel of Magnus pressed against him as they clung onto each other as if they were drowning.

Alec pulled back first, both of them gasping for air. There was confetti in Magnus’ hair that caught the light and Alec swore there was a golden glint to Magnus’ eyes although it must have been just a reflection. It was all he could do to stop the emotions bubbling up inside him at the sight before him. It was there on the tip of his tongue, the words he wanted, no needed, to say but he knew that Magnus wanted to take things slow so he swiftly caught Magnus’ lips with his own as the music started to pump again afraid that he would blurt them out.

_I love you Magnus Bane_

The words repeated in his mind like a mantra as, still kissing, they started to sway to the music again.

……

Izzy moved sinuously on the dance floor wrapping herself around the quite frankly beautiful man she was dancing with. She knew when he'd approached her that he was definitely worth her attention but this was turning out better than even she’d anticipated.

The man, Meliorn as he'd introduced himself, was undoubtably attractive with coffee coloured skin and dark sultry eyes but all of that was enhanced by his silky dark hair with a single streak of blue, the light stubble that highlighted his strong features and the small leaf tattoo on his cheek. Clearly he was someone who cared about his appearance and thoroughly enjoyed standing out, so much so that he'd even modified his ears so they were pointed.

Meliorn had a way of talking that was strangely old fashioned and yet cryptic as if constantly trying to evade questions whilst simultaneously being refreshingly honest. Oh yes, Izzy smiled to herself, this one was going to be fun and may even be worth keeping around for a little while.

Isabelle smiled to herself as she felt Meliorn’s hands pulling her gently by the hips so her back was pressed up against his chest, enjoying the sensation of the pair of them moving perfectly together.

She scanned the crowded club laughing as she saw her brother Alec dancing wantonly with Magnus. Honestly she never thought she'd see the day but there it was right in front of her, her brother happy and in love and honestly she really couldn't ask for more.

Her happy mood was soon shattered when Meliorn span her round and she caught sight of a familiar ash blonde head standing by the bar looking at Magnus and Alec with obvious hatred. Fortunately Alec and Magnus were clearly to wrapped up in each other to notice but she was dammed if she was going to let Sebastian Morgenstern ruin this for her brother.

Isabelle extracted herself from Meliorn’s grip and leaning up whispered in his ear that she'd be back soon, before storming over to Sebastian.

“What are you doing here Sebastian?” She growled her eyes flashing with anger.

“It's a free country Isabelle or didn't you know that.” He sneered. “I can be where I damn well like or did you think you can stop me little girl..?”

“Don't try me Sebastian…and never ever underestimate me.” She hissed her hand involuntarily clenching into a fist.

Sebastian laughed sarcastically.

“What you gonna do Isabelle, punch me. I'm sure your brother would love that, his little sister punching his poor jilted fiancé, he wouldn't feel guilty at all and we all know how Alec loves to feel guilty doesn't he?” He hissed.

“You can't bear it can you? You lost, move on or is daddy annoyed that you failed so utterly. Such a shame really at least Valentine has charm, clearly doesn't run in the family does it Sebastian?” Isabelle voice was like ice and she saw Sebastian flinch despite himself at her words.

“Ah, I see your knight in shinning armour has turned up to protect you.” Sebastian glanced over Isabelle's shoulder to where Meliorn was leaning against the bar watching the scene with an amused expression on his face. “How very damsel in distress of you Isabelle. Honestly I thought better of you.”

Isabelle heard Meliorn laugh musically as she turned to look at him

“He thinks I'm here to protect you. It amuses me that he doesn't realise I am simply here to watch you take him apart.” Meliorn shrugged nonchalantly and Isabelle grinned in response.

Sebastian looked between the pair of them with growing uncertainty he struggled to hide.

“Fine. But I promise you this Isabelle, your brother will regret the day he crossed me.” He spat as he turned to leave.

Isabelle watched as Sebastian stormed out of the club. Meliorn approached her.

“You are an exceptional woman Isabelle.” He whispered in her ear.

Isabelle turned to him smiling.

“You don't know the half of it.” She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the dance floor.

Neither of them saw the woman emerge from the shadows to follow Sebastian.

……….

As Sebastian approached the door the woman linked her arm through his. He turned towards her irritation evident on his face.

“I suggest you get off me. I promise you I am not in the mood..” He snapped.

“Oh Sebastian, so hasty my dear…” The woman stroked his arm with her other hand her dark eyes glittering. “I really think I could be very helpful to you”

His interest piqued he turned to look at the woman who was dark haired and unquestionably beautiful with golden skin, heavily kholed eyes and blood red lips that presently smiled in a slightly sinister fashion.

“I'm listening.”

“Good decision, and not even asking how I know your name… You and I are going to get on famously.” She purred.

“I was watching you Sebastian, it would appear that you and I have something in common.” She continued

“Really?”

“Your ex.”

“You know Alec..” It was a statement rather than a question.

“Oh no darling..no I am far more interested in Magnus Bane, the man Alec is currently wrapped around..” The woman laughed.

Sebastian watched her through narrowed eyes.

“I take it you want your ex back..” The woman smirked.

“No.” Sebastian stated firmly his mouth curled into a sneer. “I want him to suffer”

The woman laughed happily.

“Well Sebastian that’s even better. Like I said we’re going to get on famously..”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think it's safe to say things are coming to somewhat of a head...lol
> 
> Anyway as ever I love to hear your thoughts... New Year's Day next.. then..then what? Well that's the question really isn't it (shamelessly steals and likely misquotes a daddarioism)
> 
> As ever @the-burning-tiger on tumblr..
> 
> See you all on Sunday hopefully xox


	19. New Year, New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the night before....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> So Sunday update is a little behind schedule...blame a work do..on a Sunday are they mad...
> 
>  
> 
> As ever huge love for all the support...you are literally all awesome sweet cinnamon rolls xxxx

New Year's Day and Magnus woke up with a sore head, which in itself was entirely normal, what was less expected was the warm arm thrown casually over his waist. Sleepily Magnus snuggled into the body behind him before the realisation struck and his eyes flew open in shock.

Flashes of last night came back to him, dancing in the club with Alec, everyone coming back to his and finally Izzy passed out on the sofa before Alec carried her up to his bed to sleep it off and Magnus offering for Alec to stay with him rather than sleeping on his own sofa.

Magnus took a deep breath to steady himself. Nothing had happened he knew that much but he'd still stomped on the line that he'd drawn for himself.

Alec stirred behind him slightly making the most adorable mumbling noises that made Magnus clench his teeth to try and resist turning to look at him.

Through the open door Magnus could here the sounds of Ragnor, who had clearly passed out on the sofa as usual, talking to someone and it took Magnus an embarrassing amount of time to recognise it as Isabelle.

The sound of his sister chatting away merrily seemed to finally wake Alec who sat bolt upright in alarm making Magnus look at him in alarm.

“Sorry, I just…did Izzy say she'd cook breakfast?” Alec asked blearily.

“Yes, I think so why?”

Alec bolted out of bed as if scalded.

“Sorry I need to save your kitchen.”

“That bad?”

“You don't know the half of it..” Alec winked and scooted out of the room leaving Magnus torn between relief that the situation had been resolved so easily and missing Alec's grounding presence already.

Magnus reached for his phone to check the time, just past 11am, noticing a text message from Catarina largely reassuring him that everything was going to be fine and that she thought she'd just about worked out what was going on and should have and answer for him soon. The difficulty was that Magnus was fully aware that time had pretty much run out, he had to tell Alec the truth at the first possible opportunity because every minute they spent together made it more and more painful to lie to him.

Magnus finally dragged himself out of bed and hastily threw on a robe over his silk pyjamas before joining the others in the living room.

Alec and Izzy were squabbling good-naturedly in the way that only siblings or very good friends could and Ragnor was concocting what he called his ‘miracle hangover cure’ which Magnus was fully aware contained more ‘miracle’ than either Izzy or Alec were aware of but he let it slide. The chairman was curled up on the sofa looking a picture of contentment as he lazily watched the scene around him.

Alec was insisting that he cook breakfast and Izzy was arguing that she wasn't that bad whilst Alec retaliated with the multiple occasions she had nearly burnt down the kitchen.

Honestly it was so delightfully domestic that it almost hurt, like a window into how Magnus life could have been had not had a demon for a father.

Seeing him enter the room Ragnor waggled an eyebrow suggestively as Magnus moved over towards him.

“Nothing happened.” Magnus muttered under his breath.

“Shame.” Magnus threw a death glare at Ragnor who just replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

The remaining morning past happily with Alec providing a hearty breakfast of pancakes and bacon, Magnus wasn't entirely sure where he'd got the ingredients from as it was rare there was anything in his kitchen, when you could magic anything you wanted groceries were largely unnecessary. Clearly Ragnor had been involved judging by his smug expression when the food arrived.

Isabelle was in no hurry to return home and had fully settled herself on Magnus sofa mumbling something about Clary and Jace taking over the flat, so Magnus resigned himself to yet a further delay in talking to Alec. A part of him was relieved at the thought of one last day with Alec.

  
It was late in the evening when everyone bar Alec had finally left. It had, Magnus had to admit, been a perfect day, they'd done nothing but talk and watch cheesy movies but it had the relaxed feeling of family Magnus had always craved. Jace and Clary had turned up in the afternoon and Cat had popped by leaving slightly earlier saying she had to be somewhere else rather cryptically Magnus felt. Lydia popped over in the afternoon and Magnus dug out some of Henry's things to give to her which she was delighted with, making Magnus wish he could be honest with her and tell her all his stories of his old friend. Jace and Alec had ended up having argument over which was the best Christmas movie which had descended into a full blown popcorn fight.

There were moments when Magnus managed to forget the big secret hanging over him but now, once again he felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Being alone with Alec felt so right and perfect that it made him almost anxious. How was it possible to feel this connected to someone so soon?

“Hey, Magnus, what's the matter?” Alec reached across and took hold of Magnus’ hand looking with concern into his eyes.

“Oh darling, I'm fine. Just tired, and not looking forward to tomorrow. It's always busy after New Year you know.” Magnus smiled trying to hide what he was feeling knowing full well that Alec had an uncanny knack of seeing through his bluster.

“Okay.” Alec looked at him sceptically one eye slightly narrowed.

“Honestly.” Magnus smiled in what he hoped was a confident manner before standing up and moving to the kitchen. “I have this sudden craving for tea, d'you want anything?”

Alec shook his head and Magnus was grateful to have a few moments to himself to calm down a little. He knew he had a habit of overthinking sometimes but this, well, there just seemed to be so many variables in play it made his head spin.

The kettle was just boiling when Alec joined him in the kitchen leaning on the fridge and just watching him somewhat cautiously.

“Can I ask you something?” Alec chewed his lip anxiously and it was a struggle for Magnus to speak so he simply nodded.

“This isn't..um..it's not about this morning, well last night really I s'pose. I mean I know you wanted to take things slow and I..” Alec ran his fingers along the back of his neck.

“No, darling, not at all. Please don't think you've done anything wrong..it's..”

“Magnus please talk to me.” Alec pleaded.

Magnus sighed deeply before turning to spoon chamomile tea into a strainer unable to look Alec in the eye.

“I just…there are things…things about me that…” The words caught in his throat. “I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you.” He added sadly.

Alec stepped forward softly and gently turned Magnus towards him gently lifting his chin to look him in the eye.

“Magnus, you have no idea what these last few days have meant to me. How having you in my life has made everything..um..I dunno feel, right, complete I s’pose..When you feel ready you can tell me, I wont push but I want to know you, all of you…”

There was a burning intensity in Alec's eyes and Magnus so wanted to believe him.

“Oh Alec…I wish..I want…I...” Magnus struggled to find the words taking a deep breath before containing looking down to avoid Alec's piercing gaze. “My life, it's been, well different, outside the norm, there are things..things I've done, that I am that I wish I could change and…”

“The only thing that matters is right here Magnus. You and me. Right now. I know it's been fast but honestly, I've never felt like this about anyone before…everyone has a past, things they're not proud of but it doesn't change the way I feel about you, the way when I'm with you I feel more myself than I ever have, than I ever thought possible and that's because of you Magnus Bane, only you. I…well it's simple really…I love you…I know it's soon and I shouldn't say it..and I don't expect you to say the same..I just…you need to know…you deserve all the love in the world even though I know you don't believe it..”

Alec sighed deeply as if the words had exhausted him, or maybe out of relief of getting them out, Magnus wasn't sure, all he knew was that he felt his hear race erratically at the words.

“I want you, Magnus just you, I want this to work probably more than you realise and I hope…” Alec leaned towards Magnus pausing to looking at him for permission.

“I want that too..but..” Magnus sighed

“Shhhh no buts…” All Magnus thoughts rushed out of his mind as Alec's lips met his and he found himself drowning in Alec's kiss. When Alec kissed him, everything seemed so simple, so perfect and he let himself feel that for just a moment, hoping that it would give him the courage he needed for what was coming.

He knew this was his chance, his moment to tell Alec but he couldn't, not yet. One more night, just one more night of Alec looking at him with love and not fear or disgust. Maybe if he could have that memory he could survive the inevitable rejection he felt sure was coming. The memory of one night when the most wonderful man he had ever met looked at him as if he'd hung the moon. So, coward that he was, he stayed silent and simply kissed Alec back with all he had.

Alec pulled back first and gently pushed back a lock of stray hair from Magnus forehead. The sound of Alec's phone buzzing in his pocket broke the mood a little.

“You should get that.” Magnus chided gently.

“Just a text alert..” Alec still held him firmly only letting go when Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. “Fine..ok”

Alec fumbled for his phone and read the message and Magnus could see the excitement in his face.

“Good news I take it..” Magnus smiled gently moving back a little.

“Umm..yeah…maybe…it's just Simon texting to say he's emailed some chapters over…it can wait..”

“Ah work calls..”

“It can wait.” Alec replied firmly.

“It's ok Alec. I understand, really I do….you’re excited about it aren't you?”

“Ok yes, a little.” Alec admitted sheepishly. “It's just last night Simon was talking about the new direction he was taking…apparently Raphael has been helping him lots and it's inspired him and…”

Magnus struggled to keep the smile plastered on his face trying to hide the sinking feeling of dread. Surely Raphael wouldn't give away too much, or would he? He'd never seen him like he was with Simon ever before and Raphael was honest to a fault. Suddenly it struck him he needed to know what Simon had written, make sure he hadn't blown things wide open. He was he realised, probably just being paranoid but nonetheless he had to know.

“Go..do your reading…anyway we both have to work tomorrow..” Magnus kissed Alec lightly on the nose, caught between not wanting him to leave and an almost desperate urge to go to the duMort if nothing else but to reassure himself.

“If you're sure.” Alec looked uncertain.

“It's ok Alec. I promise…we'll talk tomorrow.” Magnus squeezed Alec's hand in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

  
Magnus waited five minutes after Alec left before creating a portal to the duMort. He knew in his heart of hearts time had run out and he needed to tell Alec the truth but there was an undeniable anxiety in his stomach when he thought of what could be in the chapters and plot outline that Simon had sent to Alec. Alec was a smart man and if there was the slightest hint in the book he felt sure that he would work out exactly what was going on before Magnus had a chance to tell him.

The portal led directly into Raphael's office which was empty at present. Simon had clearly taken over somewhat, there were a few coffee cups strewn around and the Star Trek poster on the back of the door was undoubtedly his as was the silver laptop open on the desk.

Magnus settled into Raphael's desk chair and stared long and hard at the screensaver which flashing up a montage of comic book heroes before reaching a shaking hand out to press the mousepad.

It didn't take long to find the files he was looking for, password protection being rapidly bypassed by his magic. The more he read the more his heart sank, it was all there in black and white from Pandemonium, easily recognisable to those in the know, to vampires and werewolves and worst of all a mundane enchanted by a warlock.

Magnus was so engrossed in what he was reading he didn't hear Raphael and Simon returning, only noticing when Raphael snapped the laptop shut harshly only just missing his fingers.

“What do you think you're doing?” Raphael's whole posture was defensive and Simon stood a little behind his looking more than a little shell shocked.

“I could ask you the same thing Raphael. You do realise Simon here has not even been subtle. Anyone could read this and see exactly what's going on here. This…this is going to expose all of us.” Magnus rose smoothly from the chair and glared at Raphael.

“There is nothing wrong with what Simon's written.” Raphael growled.

“Oh really, have you even read it. There's a mundane under the influence of a warlock in there and he sent it to Alec.” Magnus noticed with some satisfaction the shocked look that briefly flitted across Raphael's face, who despite his protestations had clearly not read Simon's book in any great detail.

“Ok so I'm missing something aren't I? “ Simon glanced between the pair who were currently engaged in a very fierce staring contest. “I don't understand. I mean I based that on my relationship with Esme, I thought that was very clear..what are you not telling me?”

“Oh..I thought..” Magnus felt himself foundering a little in the conversation which was frankly not a position he wanted to be in.

“Dios, of course I didn't.” Raphael snapped.

“Look someone better tell me what's going on here.” Simon crossed his arms firmly and Raphael just looked at Magnus with an eyebrow raised.

It was, Magnus couldn't help but feel, one of the most excruciating experiences of his long life explaining the exact circumstances of what had happened to an increasingly incredulous Simon.

“Oh..ok.” Simon said when Magnus was finished. “I see the problem…”

“Well maybe if you'd just told Alec the truth..” Raphael muttered earning a harsh stare from both Simon and Alec.

“Well it's true. Anyway it's too late to do anything now.” Raphael was defiant which only served to further irritate Magnus.

“Really is it…?” Magnus flicked his wrist flamboyantly letting out a stream of blue sparks.

“What did you do?” Raphael grabbed his wrist harshly.

“What I had to. Alec won't believe a bit of what Simon's written..” Magnus glared at Raphael who just stared furiously in response.

“Wait, what? You can do that? But what about my writing, it's going so well.” Simon threw himself dramatically into a nearby chair.

“It's temporary. As soon as Alec knows the truth the spell will dissipate..” Magnus explained briefly looking across at Simon.

“and when exactly will that be, next week, next month, next year?” Raphael moved over protectively towards Simon.

“Tomorrow. I'm telling him tomorrow.” Magnus conjured a portal angrily. “Its sooner than I'd hoped but it would appear I'm out of options.” He snapped before disappearing.

“Will he be ok?” Simon looked up at Raphael.

“You worry too much cariño.” Raphael softly stroked his cheekbone.

“Maybe we should have told him..you know about us..what Cat said and..” Raphael silenced Simon with a kiss.

“I think that's the last thing he needs to hear right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....next time.....*drum roll*.... it's confession time...
> 
> I always love to hear what you think......it seriously makes my day xxxx
> 
> See you all on Wednesday xx


	20. Truth and.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus talks to Alec and the truth starts to come out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here we go...finally Magnus talks to Alec...

Magnus had barely slept, all night he couldn't stop going over an over the different ways he could tell Alec the truth, none of them feeling right. Not that It really mattered, at the end of the day the result would be the same and Alec would never look at him the same again.

Catarina had been texting him intermittently all morning despite the fact that she was working. Magnus hadn't replied knowing that she would try and talk him out of what he was doing and equally well knowing that he had no choice left.

It took him an inordinate amount of time to get ready his hands were shaking so badly. Of course he'd told mundanes the truth before, rarely, but he had, but none of them had meant anything compared with how he felt about Alec.

Magnus reached for his phone to check through his texts in the vain hope that maybe Catarina had found something.

_From Cat 9.08 am_

I think I have an idea…it seems as though the spell made Alec act in his own best interests

_  
From Cat 9.13am_

I think there's more too it though...it's more complicated than that. It's like there's a piece missing

_  
From Cat 10.13am_

Magnus r u ok?

_From Cat 10.45am_

Magnus call me when you can.. I'm in work till 2pm and if I haven't heard from you I'm coming over otherwise…

Magnus switched off his phone. He would deal with Catarina later because the only thing he could do right now was see Alec.

As he grabbed his coat and a pair of shades to hide his tired eyes and went to leave Chairman Miaow chased after him clawing at his legs as if trying to stop him. Magnus turned to look at him sternly.

“I have to do this Chairman..” His voice breaking as he spoke.

The Chairman mewled pitifully but let him go.

  
.……

Magnus was physically shaking as he approached the Branwood office. The trouble was he knew things had gone too far, after Alec's confession last night he had no choice but to tell him the truth warts and all because at the end of the day he was completely in love with Alexander Lightwood.

The last thing he wanted to do was lose Alec but he knew that he deserved better than being constantly lied to. If, by telling him everything, he lost Alec that was something he'd have to deal with hard though it was because one thing was certain things couldn't continue the way they were.

Magnus took a deep breath and stepped through the office doors, practically bumping into Lydia on the way in.

“Magnus hi..Lovely to see you again. Here to see Alec I presume.” Lydia grinned. “Oh I meant to thank you for the stuff you gave me, about Henry. Honestly it was fascinating. I'm thinking of writing a history of BranTech sometime, I mean Henry seems such an amazing person..”

“Oh he was..” Magnus was barely concentrating on what Lydia was saying and it was only when he caught the confused look on Lydia's face that he managed to correct himself. “So I hear. Reading his journals it's almost like I knew him you know. If you want any help writing..”

“Actually that would be great..” Lydia nodded towards the stairs. “Alec's free at the moment, go straight up. Hopefully we can catch up soon, sadly I've got to dash now..”

“Of course..” Magnus nodded trying hard to conceal his shaking hands before heading towards Alec's office.

 

Alec's face lit up as Magnus came in the room.

“Magnus, hey…this is..well I didn't expect to see you so soon. You just missed Simon and Raphael, mind you I'm not sure they're particularly pleased with me at the moment...” Alec smiled as Magnus fiddled with his sunglasses only remembering then that he still had them on.

“Simon and Raphael…” Magnus glanced out the window, the noon day sun was shining brightly.

“Yes. Raphael is so protective over Simon it would be sweet if it weren't, well a little scary..” Alec laughed slightly as he tidied some papers on his desk.

“Alec do you have underground parking here..?” Magnus head was spinning, surely that was the only solution.

“God no..why?”

“No reason..” What the hell was going on?

“Anyway I don't think Raphael was best pleased with me, but at the end of the day I had to be honest with Simon the plot for the new book is completely unbelievable..honestly you should read it…” Alec walked over to the filing cabinet to put some papers away before turning and smiling at Magnus. “If you can give me five minutes we can go and get some lunch..”

“Um..ok..yeah..” Magnus Bane was never lost for words, he'd planned in great detail what he was going to tell Alec and suddenly he couldn't remember a thing.

“Magnus…are you ok..?..I mean I'm sorry I know Raphael is your friend but I really had no choice..” A look of concern flashed across Alec's face.

“No it's not that..I…” Magnus was stuttering and he couldn't quite believe it himself.

“Magnus you're worrying me..”

Magnus began pacing around the room trying to calm his racing heart.

“Alec, there are things, well about me that I need to tell you..I just…” Magnus swallowed heavily, grateful that Alec was giving him time to speak. “I.. Don't know how to start…I told you last night that there were things about me that were different and that's the truth, but there's more…I…”

Magnus hadn't noticed Alec approaching him until he felt strong hands on his shoulders.

“Magnus, whatever it is you can tell me..” Alec said softly as Magnus looked down more scared than he'd ever felt. “Hey look at me..it's ok…”

Alec gently leant forward and kissed him, one hand tilting Magnus chin upwards.

“Simon's book…it's all true..” Magnus blurted out without thinking his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Alec stepped back a shade, a look of confusion across his face. “ I made you disbelieve it because I wanted to…I wanted to tell you the truth about me first…..now I've told you the spell will dissipate… ”

“Magnus, I know Raphael's your friend but honestly…” Alec stepped back a little looking more than a little confused.

“No, I can prove it… Alec I'm sorry I never wanted to lie to you, but this, this is so out of the ordinary I needed to…look. Let me show you..”

Magnus took off the sunglasses before looking up at Alec, his eyes unglamoured.

“Alec, I'm a warlock. I…these eyes they're my warlock mark..”

Alec took a long breath before speaking.

“Ok, so let me get this straight, you're an immortal warlock..” Magnus nodded as Alec ran his fingers through his hair. “I…no..this can't be…ok, so this is a joke right? I mean they're just contact lenses aren't they..I mean…”

“Alec, look at me..if they were contacts I couldn't do this..” Magnus closed his eyes replacing his glamour before opening his eyes.

“Oh Magnus you nearly had me there..” Alec sighed with relief before moving forward again.

“What..?” Magnus glanced at his reflection in the window to see his normal glamoured brown eyes looking back at him.

“They're really cool contacts though..I mean they look so realistic..trust you to go for cats eyes. They suit you you know.” Alec grinned and gave Magnus a quick kiss on the forehead before turning and returning to organising a pile of books.

Magnus was literally speechless, his glamour was in place but Alec could still see his eyes. How was that even possible?

“You'll be telling me Ragnor and Raphael are warlocks too next..” Alec chuckled.

“Raphael's a vampire..” Magnus mumbled without thinking, his mind whirring with possibilities but coming back to only one solution.

Alec burst out laughing.

“Ok now I know you're playing with me. I thought vampires couldn't be in daylight.. Raphael was looking out of the window earlier today so…”

“I can't explain that..but…” it couldn't be possible, not now…not like this….

“Look I get it… I'll call Simon, tell him to go ahead if it means that much to you…”

There really was no other explanation, no other way. It was too much to take in, but one thing was sure the stakes of this conversation had suddenly become much higher because the reality was he didn't know what this meant, what would happen to Alec and before he went any further he needed to find out.

“Alec please..I'm trying to be honest..I don't care what you do with Simon's book, I really don't…I get it you don't believe me. You're always so damn logical but well please remember, I tried, I really tried…” Magnus hung his head suddenly very tired.

“Magnus, why are you doing this..? I don't..” Alec paused the disbelief clear on his face.

Magnus felt the fight drain out of him, there was nothing else to say. All he could do now was give Alec time to process what he'd said. He moved towards Alec who didn't move as he reached up and stroked his cheek before softly kissing him for what in all likelihood would be the last time before turning and walking out the door.

Behind him he heard Alec calling after him but he didn't stop.

…..

Alec slumped down in his desk chair and rested his elbows on the desk. Nothing seemed real and he couldn't help but feel he was in some weird dream. It was true to say that there was always something special and unique about Magnus but an immortal warlock, he almost laughed at himself for considering it a possibility.

Then again why would Magnus say it if it wasn't true because that made no sense either. There had to be something else going on but what? What could possibly be so bad in Magnus past that he felt the need to make up a lie so utterly ridiculous.

It was true that he and Raphael were clearly close friends but he'd barely met Simon and realistically why would he lie to help him and in any case he couldn't have possibly known that Alec had rejected Simon's writing because there hadn't been time for Simon and Raphael to tell him.

He couldn't help but replay the conversation in his head over and over again. None of it seemed to add up, unless of course Magnus really was telling the truth but surely that couldn't be the case could it?

Alec was still deep in thought when Lydia arrived back and popped her head around the door.

“Earth calling Alec.” she teased as she stepped into the room.

The sound of her voice startled him out of his thoughts which had clearly been occupying him longer than he realised as it was already mid afternoon. Lydia perched on his desk.

“You look miles away.” Lydia reached down and grabbed one of the pens from Alec's desk twirling it in her fingers.

“Yeah, kinda was…sorry.” Alec ruffled his fingers through his hair.

“Simon's email right…I know it's exciting isn't it. I knew you'd be planning a big launch already.” Lydia chuckled the smile soon fading when she saw the confused look on Alec's face.

“Lyds, what the hell are you talking about. I've already spoken to Simon this morning, told him he needed to do a serious rewrite..”

“You did what?” Lydia jumped to her feet and turned to face him, palms flat on the desk leaning towards him. “Are we seriously talking about the same thing because the chapters he sent me were brilliant..”

“Your kidding me right? The whole plot was insane..” Lydia was still looking at him with a look that was part determination and part disbelief.

“Alec, seriously, read it again..” She insisted.

“Lydia..”

“For me, Alec, read it again..” Alec looked at her sceptically.

“Fine, but I don't see how it'll make a difference..”

…….

Magnus realised when he arrived back at the shop that he had literally no clue how he'd got home, presumably he'd walked but to say his mind was elsewhere was somewhat of an understatement.

He'd hoped that at least there would be least some sense of resolution after talking to Alec but instead he felt more unbalanced than ever. He shouldn't be surprised that Alec didn't believe him, the whole situation was so insane it was hardly a surprise and he hadn't even told him all of it, but the question was what more could he do to convince Alec.

Then of course there was the major issue. Alec could see through his glamour and that had never ever happened before, he'd never even heard of that before.

_Your soulmate is the only one who can see the real you.._

The words kept running around his mind, but surely that couldn't be it. Soulmates weren't real, they were the stuff of myth and legend not reality, but what if? That was the issue, what if they weren't? What if soulmates, souls linked for ever, were real? What would it mean and most importantly of all what effect, if any, would it have on Alec?

He was so caught up in his thoughts as he entered his apartment that he didn't notice that Catarina was in there until she spoke.

“Magnus. There are you are, I was worrying when you didn't answer my texts.” Catarina looked at him the worry clearly etched on her face.

Magnus looked at his friend blankly before seeming to come back to reality a little.

“Cat what do you know about soulmates.” Magnus looked across to see Catarina carefully sit down in an armchair.

“Ah so you know about Simon and Raphael then..” She said calmly before catching the look of incomprehension on Magnus face. “Except you don't do you? Magnus what is going on?”

“Simon and Raphael? What..?” Magnus was tapping his fingers together nervously.

“Magnus, there's something going on with you and you need to tell me. The Simon thing can wait.”

Magnus sighed and took a seat on the sofa putting his head in his hands.

“I spoke to Alec.” Catarina moved over to the sofa next to him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

“Oh Magnus. I take it that it didn't go well.” She said softly.

Magnus turned to look at her.

“You could say that. He didn't believe me. So I thought…I though if I showed him my real eyes…he thought they were contacts.” Magnus looked up to see Catarina looking at him seriously. “So I reglamoured in front of him, only…he didn't see the difference. He can see through my glamour. Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it does?”

Catarina looked at him for a second before breaking out into a broad smile.

“Magnus, this is great. It all makes sense. I told you there was something that didn't make sense about the spell and that's it..it mutated because he's your soulmate. I should've thought of it sooner. You telling him the truth was the final piece for the bond to activate..” Slowly the smile faded off her face. “Magnus why aren't you happy…you love him right?”

“So much it hurts to breathe sometimes.” Magnus hung his head sadly. “But this..what is this going to do to Alec. What did I do to him?”

“Oh…I see…honestly I'm not entirely sure. I mean with Raphael he can go out in the daylight and Simon ..”

“Wait Simon and Raphael are soulmates ?” Catarina nodded. “And Simon? What has that done to Simon Cat?”

“Well he seems to have picked up some of Raphael’s abilities but obviously he's still alive so it's not as noticeable and accelerated healing and…”

“Immortality.” Magnus dreaded the answer but he needed to know.

“I think so.” Catarina looked at him carefully. “That's it isn't it? That's the problem?”

“That because of me Alec is cursed with immortality…” Magnus had to look away the tears were pricking in his eyes. He knew the reality of eternal life, the way you became separate and distanced from the world about you, the way you had to watch the people you love age and die and with each person you saw fade away a little piece of you went with them. This is what he'd done to Alec when he should have just let him walk away and have a normal, happy mortal life.

“Magnus. You can't see the future, immortality doesn't make you invulnerable…”

“I know. So how do I fix this…there has to be a way…I mean what if I leave..I could…”

“Magnus. Stop. This is not your choice. Maybe if you leave the bond will break but that has to be Alec's choice too. You have to talk to him again.” Catarina turned him to face her. “Promise me you'll let Alec make his own choice. Swear it.”

………

Alec leant back on his chair holding his forefingers to his lips. He'd said to Lydia he'd reread Simons chapters and but he wasn't expecting this. Simon's writing was brilliant, riveting and exciting and the plot was full of twists and turns. Lydia was right this was something to get excited about..so why hadn't he before..

_“ I made you disbelieve it because I wanted to…I wanted to tell you the truth about me first…..now I've told you the spell will dissipate ”_

Magnus’ words came back to haunt him. Surely it couldn't be that or could it?

Alec shook his head telling himself firmly to get a grip. Nothing made sense except for one thing he needed to talk to Magnus because the only thing he didn't have a single doubt about was that he was completely in love with him.

It was a sense of certainty that Alec grabbed his coat and switched off the lights in his office plunging into darkness.

It was only when he got outside that he realised how late it was, the sky dark and clear and suddenly the urge to get to Magnus was so acute it felt like a physical pain.

He pulled his lapels up around his neck hugging his coat around himself to keep the cold out before rushing off towards the subway.

As he turned the corner a woman stepped out in front of him and he tried to dodge round her but she moved abnormally quickly to stop him making him freeze unintentionally on the spot.

“Well hello Alexander.” She purred. “I think you and I need to have a little chat my darling.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so please don't kill me....yes I am mean...
> 
> Not long to go now (I know I keep saying that but I think we're looking at around 25 chapters at the moment...)
> 
> As ever I love to hear what you think...
> 
> Xox


	21. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In whic Alec talks to Camille and Magnus makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Sunday update for you...it's been a bit of a rush as I've been holed up in bed for the last few days with the flu ... :-(

Alec looked at the woman through narrowed eyes. She was undeniably beautiful but there was an unmistakable air of danger about her.

“I'm sorry do I know you?” Alec tried his best to stay as calm as possible sensing that any sign of weakness would be pounced on by the woman.

She laughed a tinkling laugh that sent shivers down his spine before blatantly looking him up and down.

“Oh no sweetie, but I know all about you.” Slowly she began circling him. “Well aren't you just exactly Magnus type and mmm Angel blood, how delightful.”

“you know Magnus?” Alec span to look at her.

“Of course darling…Magnus and I go way, way back. You should have seen us back in the day. Let me put it this way anyone who says Victorian society was proper and stilted is very misinformed.” She chuckled slightly before looking at Alec's shocked expression and put her hand over her mouth. “Oh dear did I say too much. I'm guessing he hasn't told you what he is has he?”

Alec's head was spinning. Surely it couldn't be possible. It was just too ridiculous and yet..

The woman looked at him closely her gaze felt almost painful.

“Or did he?” She cocked her head to one side.

“He..yes he told me..” He didn't add that he hadn't believed him, that it all seemed too far fetched.

“Oh how adorable. Magnus Bane being honest..but I'm guessing he wasn't completely honest with you was he now..?”

“Look, who exactly are you because this cryptic nonsense is getting tired very quickly.” Alec crossed his arms firmly in front of him hoping that he looked a damn site more confident than he felt.

“Oh silly me. How rude of me…Camille Belcourt.” Camille offered a hand which Alec ignored. “I wonder if Magnus mentioned me.”

“The psycho ex. Yes he mentioned you alright.” So this was Camille, Alec thought, the woman who broke Magnus heart. Honestly he was struggling to see the appeal.

“Oh Magnus still so bitter about that silly little dalliance with that short lived Russian..always so dramatic.” Camille chuckled to herself. “Oh he'll get over that soon enough…that's the thing with immortality we have all the time in the world, you however, not so much..”

She turned and looked at Alec and he couldn't help but flinch under her gaze.

“So let me guess you're a warlock too.” Alec felt so very tired and everything felt so surreal.

“Oh no silly.” Camille extended her fangs. “Vampire sweetie..but then you know all about them don't you? Mind you Raphael is such a disappointment as a protégé really…”

Alec felt himself blanching, there was no mistaking the fangs, no trick that could do that and suddenly everything was becoming frighteningly real. The only thing left to hang on to was how he felt about Magnus, the one thing tying him to reality.

“Oh yes time is running out for you my little angel. How long do you think it'll be I wonder? Hmmm I give it 20 years until male pattern baldness.” Camille looked at him appraisingly. “I wonder how Magnus will feel about his little plaything then? What is that he always says..”

Camille pulled out a silver pendant with a large red stone that looked awfully like a ruby and played with it with her fingers.

“Oh that's right ‘true love never dies’ but you my little cherub most definitely will.” Her laugh was cruel and taunting and Alec felt his stomach lurch.

The doubt were starting to creep into his mind, the thought that Magnus would tire of him or worse that he wouldn't and would have to watch him fade away making him feel physically sick.

Something in his mind clicked and there it was again, the certainty that the one thing he needed was to talk to Magnus. That maybe somehow there was a solution, a way forward, everything screaming at him to get away from Camille and not let her poison infect his mind.

Camille was distracted for a second, playing with her necklace and certain that her latest jibe had hit home, so Alec took the opportunity to slip past her.

“How sweet.” Camille sneered behind him and despite himself he turned to look at her leaning languidly against a wall. “You still think there's a chance. I suppose you think you love him little angel?”

Alec turned to leave.

“Before you go you may want to consider this. I had a very interesting conversation with your ex fiancé the other night…Sebastian isn't it?”

Alec froze to the spot.

“Now call me cynical but everything happened very fast didn't it cherub? One minute you were all ready to elope with Sebastian, then less than 12 hours later there you are all loved up with Magnus. Anyone would say it was rather magical how that happened wasn't it..”

Alec spun round the sick feeling growing till he felt in serious danger of throwing up.

“He wouldn't.” He muttered knowing full well what Camille was implying.

“Oh really? Wouldn't he now?” Camille moved forward at vampire speed so she was right up against Alec. “Why don't you just ask him..Oh and why not try asking him about how he and Sebastian got on in college. Sebastian had some very interesting things to say, from what I understand they were quite the rivals…what a fortunate coincidence to steal your old nemesis’ fiancée don't you think.”

Alec felt like the ground had shifted under his feet.

“Oh do hurry along angel…I'd love to hear what he says..I'm sure I'll find it it very entertaining..” Camille sped off only the echo of her laughter a reminder she had even been there.

……….

“Magnus, talk to me, please..” Catarina looked anxiously at him. “You cannot make this decision for him.”

Magnus looked back at Catarina blearily. It had been bad enough before but now he knew what his actions had done to Alec it was almost unbearable, the thought of what he'd condemned Alec to just because of his own selfishness. That Alec would stay the same for ever and would have to watch Izzy, Jace and even his little brother Max, who Magnus hadn't even met yet, die and leave him and all he would be left with would be Magnus. Given time Alec would grow to hate this life, would see that eternal life was a curse, would hate Magnus.

“Magnus..”

Magnus turned slowly and looked at his old friend.

“I know what you're going to say. Look I promise to tell him, tell him everything then it's his choice but I need him to know about everything else before..well before…” Magnus’ voice faded away.

He paused for a second to take stock before continuing.

“I need you to glamour me. Cat please just for now, just this once, until I manage to convince him that I'm not completely insane.”

“This is a bad idea Magnus..” Catarina hesitated.

“I promise you that I'll tell him the rest, if he wants to hear it, but I need him to know about me, see if he accepts it before anything else. Alec is smart, Simon once told him that soulmates can see through the glamour and I need him to accept me before I tell him the rest…” Magnus was adamant.

He could see Catarina was mulling it over but surely even she could see that if Alec couldn't deal with Magnus being a warlock there was no way he could cope with the rest.

“One time Magnus. One time only. Then promise me you'll tell him the rest.” Magnus nodded in agreement. “No Magnus I need you to say it.”

“Fine. If Alec accepts the warlock thing then I will tell him the rest.” He couldn't stop to think right now whether that was even the truth, couldn't think of the future. All he could do was focus on the present.

Catarina nodded tersely and flicked her wrist, magic sparking.

“You have 24 hours Magnus. No more.” Magnus nodded in understanding.

24 hours, all he had to convince Alec, to explain what everything meant. So little time. The irony that despite his immortality the one thing that was lacking was time wasn't lost on him.

Catarina got up to leave with Magnus still staring ahead trying to process what was going on.

“Magnus, this isn't a bad thing..” Catarina spoke softly, trying to reassure him but he only continued staring ahead. Chairman Miaow jumped up next to him on the sofa anxiously head butting his arm. “Look how happy Simon and Raphael are…”

Magnus still didn't reply and Catarina sighed softly.

“I'll be upstairs with Ragnor.” He could hear the defeat in her tone and still he didn't respond as she left.

.……

Magnus didn't know how long he'd been sitting in silence trying in vain to make sense of what was going on. He didn't even notice when Alec entered the room and stood, arms folded watching him.

“So it's all true then..” The sound of Alec's voice brought him back to reality.

Magnus looked up at Alec blinking slowly. There was no mistaking his posture, closed off and defensive, an expression of hurt confusion on his face. Magnus looked down to see the Chairmans paw placed reassuringly on his thigh and with a sigh lifted the cat up hugging him close before, remembering what happened last time, taking him and locking him in the bedroom, ignoring the pitiful look on his face.

Alec still hadn't moved when Magnus turned around to face him.

“Yes.” Magnus saw Alec wince at the words and his stomach dropped. He shouldn't be surprised, this was exactly what he expected however much he'd tried to fool himself otherwise.

Alec began pacing running his fingers through his hair anxiously.

“So you are a warlock.” Alec turned to look at him and he nodded firmly. “How old are you?”

“Over 400 years.” Magnus replied sadly.

“Oh.” Alec paused looking at Magnus through narrowed eyes, saying nothing and Magnus wished more than anything he had the slightest idea what he was thinking but everything about him was so closed off it was impossible to tell.

Magnus sighed and poured himself a drink. Maybe it was better this way, better that Alec never knew the rest. Magnus had been through so much in his long life, but this was a kind of torture that was all new to him.

_You endure what is unbearable and you bear it. That is all._

“I didn't know how to tell you…please believe me… I hated lying to you…I..” Magnus hung his head sadly not able to look at Alec.

“What happened on Christmas Day Magnus…tell me you didn't….” Alec’s voice was pleading as Magnus spun round, his glass falling from his hand shattering on the ground where it landed.

Magnus couldn't hide the shock on his face and the look on Alec's face told him everything he needed to know. It was all there, hurt, disbelief, pain and anguish.

“No..” Alec exhaled sharply.

“Alec…please…I can explain….” Magnus felt the tears pricking at his eyes.

“Can you? Can you really?” Magnus could see the anger taking over as Alec glared at him. “You…you..made me feel like this…for what? Was this some sort of game for you…is that how you see us mundanes …and for what..to get back at Sebastian? I can't even…” Alec turned his back, his shoulders shaking with what Magnus couldn't tell. Anger, pain?

“It wasn't like that…I..” Magnus wiped a stray tear from his cheek with his thumb.

“You what Magnus…? Is all of this a lie? Did you ever feel anything for me at all…?” Anger and hurt mixed in Alec's eyes as he looked at Magnus over his shoulder.

“Alec..no…I..I liked you..” Before Magnus could say anymore Alec turned away hanging his head as he shook it in disbelief.

“You liked me..” He muttered in defeat.

“Alec, please…that's a lot for someone like me…it's…” Magnus couldn't find the words. He wanted so much to tell Alec how much he loved him, needed him but somewhere deep inside the little voice he always tried to keep silent started up. Demon, monster, freak. This time he let it speak telling him what he always knew deep down. He didn't deserve someone like Alec, that all he would do is drag him down and he knew, however much it hurt that this was inevitable. This was the way it had to end because there was no salvation for someone like him, but Alec still had a chance and he couldn't deny him that.

“I thought…I thought I loved you…but it's all a lie isn't it? Some stupid spell. None of it's real..” Alec spat out, his voice cracking with emotion. “But you liked me…you liked me…so I guess that's all ok isn't it?”

Alec's laugh was bitter and full of pain.

“At least I knew where I was with Sebastian..” He muttered as an after thought.

Magnus felt the hurt run through him like a burning knife, tearing his insides apart and it was all he could do to stay standing. He could hear the chairman scrambling desperately at the bedroom door, yowling as if in pain.

“So go running back to him then why don't you..” The words slipped out before he even had chance to think about them. He didn't even recognise his own voice.

Alec spun round at him glaring.

“Maybe I will…” Alec folded his arms, his lips hardened into a thin line.

“Alec…no… I didn't..” Magnus begged.

“Why not? Or what..will you cast another spell on me again…? Is that it?” Alec's eyes were burning with anger.

“No..I..wouldn't”

“Why not.. you've done it before..” Alec hissed

“So that's what you think of me..well you wanted to know me…here I am… a monster…is that what you wanted…run back to Sebastian I won't stop you…but him..I owe him nothing so…” Magnus opened his arms wide feeling the anger rising or was it frustration he wasn't sure anymore. What was he supposed to do, beg Alec to forgive him for what was unforgivable, tell him he was his soulmate and condemn him to this life. No this was better, if Alec hated him he was safe, safe away from all that came with immortality. It had to be better.

“You wouldn't….” Alec gasped.

“Try me..” If Alec hated him he'd be safe. The thought was running through his head on a loop. It hurt more than he ever thought possible. “Oh I don't know maybe Sebastian will have a sudden urge to travel the world, or fall madly in love with the next person he sees…”

He would never do that, he knew that but if Alec believed him…

When Alec looked at him it was all there, everything he always expected to see. The fear, the disgust, everything he deserved.

“So this is what you do. All that power to help, to make a difference, but no its way more fun to play with people's lives….. I never want to see you again…” Alec snapped as he ran out of the door slamming it behind him.

Only when he'd left did Magnus let himself feel, emotions pouring over him like a tsunami and he collapsed to the ground in foetal ball, the pain unbearable as he screamed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....please don't kill me **hides behind a rock***
> 
> So ....yeah....that happened... (and I got a chance to add in my favourite book quote so yay)
> 
> The good news I hope is that I'm definetly looking at 25 chapters so not too long now..
> 
> Feedback as ever is great .... love you all xox


	22. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...so Wednesday update time...I'm not gonna lie we're still in the angst phase but I promise (honest) that it's all part of the plan for our boys to have a beautiful angst free relationship...please trust me xox

The cold air hit Alec like a physical slap and suddenly every emotion came rushing over him, overwhelming every part of him. He stumbled forward unseeing barely making it into the alley round the corner from the shop before practically collapsing only his hand pressed against the cold brick holding him up as his body convulsed and he wretched, violently bringing up the contents of his stomach.

“It went that well I see.” A familiar voice taunted him, laughing.”He really did it didn't he? I wasn't sure but…”

“leave me the hell alone…” Alec growled before roughly dragging the back of his hand across his mouth.

“Now, now, cherub..so hasty..” Camille chuckled. “You really think you can fight off magic on your own….of course I could help you..”

Alec looked up to see her leaning against the wall, a cruel smile playing on her lips.

“Why the hell should I trust you…” He spat out.

“Oh you shouldn't… but really darling do you have any other choice? Who else can make it go away? Ragnor, Catarina.. Magnus’ friends. Don't you think they knew exactly what was going on and yet they did nothing. Funny that. You know the only person who doesn't seem to have lied to you seems to be me..” Camille raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Poor little angel all on his own unless, of course, you ask for my help..”

Alec took a deep breath and straightened himself up gathering the last fragments of his courage around him like a blanket.

“And why exactly would you help me?” Alec looked at her through narrowed eyes before the realisation dawned on him. “Because you want Magnus…that's it isn't it…you love him..”

Camille laughed softly.

“Love? You silly boy, no immortals can't love don't you know that by now…but Magnus Bane is a stubborn man and quite frankly it's time he accepted that he and I belong together. I'm a patient woman but little playthings like you just get in the way…there I told you I'd be honest..”

“So why not just kill me..” It was odd really, even saying the words, how little he cared what happened next, how it just felt like nothing really mattered anymore.

“Well I could do that I suppose.” Camille tilted her head to one side as if considering the idea for the first time. “But no, that's too easy. Anyway if you think Magnus holds a grudge about a few silly affairs how long do you think he would hate me for that. I maybe immortal but honestly angel, even my patience is starting to wear out. No, all in all, it's better to just help you remove the spell. There you have my word, I'll get someone to remove the spell and I won't harm a hair on your pretty little head…”

“Fine.” Alec spoke through gritted teeth. Maybe it was because he was so very tired, maybe because every cell in his body felt like it was trying to pull him back to Magnus but even though he knew the risks he couldn't find himself to care what happened to him anymore. All he knew was that he wanted it to stop, this pain that seemed to be clawing at his soul, this hollow feeling as if he'd somehow lost a part of himself.

“Wonderful. Right then cherub lets go.” Alec flinched as Camille grabbed his arm nails digging in a little but all the fight had left him so he followed her.

.……

Catarina and Ragnor both came running through the door barely stopping to take in the scene of devastation around them, all their attention on Magnus still crumpled on the floor.

Magnus heard their feet crunching on broken glass and somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that when he'd collapsed his magic had shattered all the mirrors. He could hear Catarina and Ragnor shouting at him but it felt like he was underwater, their words just garbled by the ringing in his ears.

A sharp stinging sensation on his cheek brought him back to his senses.

“You slapped me..” Magnus blinked rapidly looking at Catarina with shock.

“Magnus…what the hell happened..” Catarina looked at him with a mix of concern and anger.

Magnus looked blankly at the concerned look on his best friends unaware of the tears that were flowing freely down his face. All he felt was empty.

“Magnus. You need to tell us..” Magnus thought distantly that things must be bad if even Ragnor looked concerned.

“It's over…he's gone…” Magnus managed to get the words out before the pain hit again, pain that he felt in every fibre of his being.

He was only vaguely aware of Cat and Ragnor still talking and Ragnor helping him up and taking to the bedroom. As soon as the door opened the Chairman came rushing out bolting straight for the door then frantically checking for any escape route before doubling back and jumping on the bed next to where Ragnor had placed Magnus and practically plastering himself to Magnus’ side.

Magnus was dimly aware of Cat and Ragnor fussing around him, snippets of their conversation drifting through the haze. All the while he was reciting to himself that however bad things were this was for the best. It had to be for the best. He could take it all if it saved Alec.

The last thing he heard before he felt Catarina’s healing magic flowing over him was Ragnor and Catarina agreeing that they had to find Alec and for a brief second he felt overcome with anxiety before the soothing spell that Catarina cast sent him drifting into a restless sleep.

……

Alec was barely aware of Camille hailing a cab and bundling him in it. He should, he supposed, be scared but he just felt empty and numb. He was vaguely aware of Camille giving the driver an address on the upper east side and then speaking to someone on the phone to give them instructions to meet them there but beyond that everything was white noise.

As the entered Camille’s place the small part of his consciousness that was still acting relatively normally took in his surroundings. Calling this palatial space an apartment did seem a little ridiculous, the rooms were enormous and high ceilinged with wall to wall book cases and multiple classical portraits of Camille smothering every available space.

“You've got a lot of books.” Alec heard himself muttering and Camille turned round and smirked at him.

A young looking dark haired man emerged almost silently and took Camille's coat which she practically threw at him.

“Good evening Madam Belcourt. It is a pleasure to see you again. Can I get anything for you or your guest?”

The man was undeniably attractive but his looks were marred by the ugly scars of fang marks on his neck and the dead uncomprehending look in his eyes giving him more the appearance of a walking automaton than a human being. Alec felt himself shiver despite himself making Camille laugh wickedly.

“Oh my little cherub, I take it you don't approve of my gorgeous little subjugate here.” Camille stroked the man's cheek who continued to stare straight ahead “They do get a little tedious I suppose but they are so very helpful and it is always useful to have a hot meal on tap don't you think.”

Alec felt the bile rising in his throat. Was this how immortals thought of humans, useful little playthings? Alec felt the doubts worrying at his mind, it was pretty much impossible to reconcile the way Camille was with this man with all he knew of Magnus and for that matter Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina, but maybe he didn't know them at all. A small voice in his mind was arguing back, telling him they weren't like Camille, that he'd seen how protective Raphael was over Simon, the way he'd looked at him with undisguised adoration. Then there was Magnus, the way he'd looked at him, but no Alec shut that thought down rapidly.  
The sooner he was as far away from this world as possible the better, so he gritted his teeth and tried to focus on what Camille was saying to the subjugate.

“Just the usual for me. I am expecting another guest shortly as well so some tea.” Camille turned to Alec smiling dangerously.

Whatever she was about to say was disturbed by a part of the wall suddenly turning into what looked liked a shimmering pink oval door.

“Perfect right on time..” Camille commented just as a petite woman stepped through the swirl of glittering pink into the room. “Alec, I believe you've heard of Esme Frost.”

Esme stepped forward smiling nervously and offered her hand for Alec to shake. She looked so tiny and vulnerable to Alec's eye that it was hard to think of her as an immortal warlock. She was wearing a pink floral dress that seemed more suited to a fifties housewife than a powerful downworlder and her blue eyes were wide and anxious looking as she took in the room, her blonde shoulder length curls moving slightly as is she was trying not to shake despite the apparently confident smile she wore.

Alec felt himself relax a little remembering that Simon had seemed genuinely fond of Esme until it struck him he had no way of actually knowing if the woman in front of him was, in fact, the woman Simon had described.

“Hi you must be Alec. Camille filled me in, I'm so sorry you're having to go through this, must be rotten for you, but after all you are Simon's friend so I'll do what I can to help Ok” the way Esme spoke reminded Alec far too much of the way mothers spoke to toddlers and he couldn't help but find it more than a little grating.

“Fine..” he said crossing his arms in front of himself defensively.

“Honestly Alec it will be.” Good grief even her smile was sickly sweet, it all seemed so false. “I know this is a lot but you do look really worried, is there anything you want to ask me?”

“I'm fine. Look can we just get this over with.” Alec snapped rolling his eyes when he could see Esme’s lip quivering as if he'd upset her. “Look I'm sorry, it's just…you're not exactly what I expected…I mean no offence..you don't really look like a warlock.”

Esme smiled shyly before clicking her fingers to reveal her warlock mark, a pair of curling pink horns extending from just below her hair line just as Simon had described.

“Is that better Alec? I was just trying to make you more comfortable, I mean if you haven't seen a warlock mark before..” Esme looked at him with concern.

“I'm fine..I just…look I don't have the sight like Simon so you know..I…anyway Magnus showed me his warlock mark, he couldn't seem to switch it off though so I guess once seen…”

Esme looked at him as if she didn't understand what he was saying which he supposed made sense seeing as it wasn't the most articulate of sentences but for a split second it seemed as if there was something more going on with her that he couldn't put his finger on. Honestly right now the last thing he wanted to do was have a prolonged conversation about warlock marks. Something was niggling at the back of his mind, something Simon had said about who could see marks but he brushed it aside. The last time he'd seen Magnus the glamour was very much in place so quite frankly he couldn’t see that it would matter much either way and quite frankly he was getting very tired of all this warlock drama.

“Ok, so can we just..” Alec tried to sound as kind as possible, the last thing he wanted to do was upset the warlock who was supposedly helping him.

“Of course..ok Alec if you just take a seat here..” Esme seemed to snap back to her normal simpering self as she indicated a desk chair to Alec but he still felt there was something off.

As he sat in the chair Esme positioned herself behind him.

“Ok so Alec I'm just going to find out what's going on…so it might tingle a bit but honestly it'll be fine.” Alec turned his head slightly seeing pink sparks coming out of Esme’s hands before turning to face forward and closing his eyes.

……..

Esme Frost had realised as soon as she'd stepped through the portal that she was in way over her head. The trouble was she'd agreed to do this in a last ditch attempt to get Camille off her case and now she was committed. All Esme had ever wanted to do was impress the great Magnus Bane, she'd thought by featuring in Simon's book he might have actually started to take notice especially after their one and only meeting he barely acknowledged her.

What she hadn't known at the time was that Simon was best friends with Magnus’ friend Clary and it had all gone downhill from there. She'd known straight away that Simon had been summoned by a powerful warlock and had been suspicious that it had been Magnus doing but it had only been when Camille had confirmed her suspicions that it had started to dawn on her that she had messed up once again.

Then there was Camille herself. She really didn't know what was more scary, the concept that if she didn't help Camille would tell Magnus exactly how she'd found out about Simon and by extension Alec or the fact that she'd have one of the most vengeful manipulative vampires in the downworld as her enemy.

If there was one thing that was true to say about Esme it was that her top priority was self preservation so reluctantly she'd agreed to do what Camille had asked thinking that at the very least she could erase Alec's memory of her.

It had to be fair sounded so simple when she'd spoken to Camille. Just reverse a love spell, nothing tricky or taxing. It was only when she stepped through the portal that she realised that typically it was not going to be that simple.

Having dabbled with love spells herself in her younger years she knew exactly what someone under their influence looked like and they certainly didn't look like the tetchy grumpy man stood in front of her. No Esme knew that people under the influence of that kind of magic had an aura of dreaminess about them that Alec most certainly did not.

It was only when she used sensing magic on him that she realised the full enormity of what was going on. The spell was easily found and, as she feared, was not a love spell at all, it was in fact actually more a spell to give clarity, to make sure that Alec would act in his own best interests, would follow his heart. More than that though it was barely active, overpowered by something much stronger so it was hardly even an effort to remove it. It was only when she delved deeper that she found it. She could feel Magnus magic all the way through Alec like it was somehow bound to him, that combined with Alec's comment about seeing through Magnus’ glamour only led to one conclusion unlikely though it seemed. Esme Frost had always thought soulmates were just a fairy tale but here sat in front of her was Magnus soulmate. The question was what the hell was she going to do about it.

So Esme did the one thing she could always rely on, a dampening spell on Alec and lying to Camille, hoping against hope that the spell would last long enough for either the bond to naturally break or at the very least for her to get away, far, far away.

  
…..

Clary’s phone had been ringing consistently for what felt like ages and despite Jace’s best efforts it was getting increasingly hard to ignore.

“Just leave it.” Jace mumbled as he kissed up her neck. Clary pulled away with difficulty and aimed a stern look in his direction before answering the phone.

“Ragnor, this had better be an emergency..”

Jace felt sure that he knew Clary well enough by now to recognise the seriousness of the situation by the way her whole body tensed. In the short time they'd known each other he'd wanted to believe that maybe they had a connection that went beyond physical but at times like this the doubt began to surface again exactly as they had with the Simon situation . It was a feeling he wasn't used to at all, a feeling that the person he was with was holding a big part of themselves back from him and honestly it wasn't something he could even begin to know how to process.

“Yes I'm with Jace….no he's not…Ragnor what the hell……….fuck……no no I get it…is he….yeah, no I get it….” Clary had gone decidedly pale during the conversation and was distractedly pulling at her hair but when Jace tried to put a reassuring hand on her arm she waved it away sharply and he had to fight off the feelings of hurt that flared in his chest.

“Do you want me to call Luke…I mean maybe the pack…ok…yeah she's here too…..Ragnor are you sure…look I just think….you're right ok ….yes I'll tell them….call me when he's awake…yes of course…look are you sure this is a good idea……..fine ok, there's no need to get snarky….yes bye.”

By the time Clary rang off the phone Jace had gone to stand leaning against the wall in what he hoped was a suitably annoyed posture, which to be fair was quite a challenge considering that all he was wearing was a pair of captain America boxer shorts that Izzy had bought him as a joke.

“Clary, what the hell is going on?” Clary looked back at him before hanging her head a little.

“We should grab Izzy. I…I need to explain this to both of you.” Clary grabbed her jeans from where they had been thrown on the floor and harshly dragged them on. “I'll get her. Get dressed and I'll see you out there.”

Clary moved towards the door before turning to look at him over her shoulder.

“For what it's worth I never…look this is a lot, is all.” She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to focus. “I'll see you out there.”

Jace stood where he was watching as the door closed behind her, cursing himself for the rising feelings of insecurity welling up inside. He felt like his legs were made of lead as he slowly dragged his clothes on, what could possibly be so bad that it would make Clary act this strangely.

By the time Jace stepped out into the living room Izzy was already sitting on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket to cover her fluffy pyjamas. She looked about as confused as he felt and when she raised a questioning eyebrow at him all he could do was shrug in response and sit next to her watching as Clary paced anxiously in front of them.

Jace cleared his throat loudly making Clary look up.

“Ok..so…” She looked anxiously between Izzy and Jace. “Ok so I'm just gonna tell you everything. I warn you this, well..um…ok however weird this sounds please just bear with me..I promise you however strange this is the truth..”

As it turned out it took less than 15 minutes for his life to change irrevocably. It was strange to think that this morning he was so sure of how the world was, but now sat here everything had turned completely upside down. Clary hadn't been joking when she said it was weird, but, for Jace at least, the really strange part was that it all made complete sense, that somehow he had always known in his heart of hearts there was something else going on, not that he'd imagined this but still…

“So yeah, that’s everything..” Clary looked between the pair of them anxiously chewing on a finger nail.

“So let me get this straight…Magnus is a warlock…” Izzy stared pointedly at Clary who nodded in response. “And somehow accidentally he cast a spell on Alec, not a love spell per se but something to make him follow his heart...”

“Yep..” clary nodded sadly.

“And something happened tonight, but we don't know what…then Alec left..and we don't know what he knows bar the fact that Magnus is an immortal warlock..” Jace continued as Izzy chewed on her lip.

“And Magnus just let him go, how could he..fuck Clary he's all on his own…we need to find him..” Izzy’s eyes were flashing with anger as she went to jump up from the sofa.

“I know..but whatever happened was pretty major…from what Ragnor told me Magnus was practically collapsed. I promise you there is no way…look…Magnus loves Alec, you have to believe me, he would literally die to keep him safe..” Clary held her hands up as if trying to calm the situation.

Izzy grabbed her phone, fingers shaking as she opened the find-a-friend app hoping and praying that Alec had the gps on his phone switched on. When her phone started to ring she nearly dropped it in shock before answering.

“Alec….are you ok?...of course…I'll buzz you up.” As she raced across to the door Jace felt like he could breathe again. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Clary gathering her things sadly and he rushed over to grab her arm.

“I should go…he's..he’s gonna need you both and I'm probably not someone he wants to see right now. For what it's worth I'm sorry…” She hung her head unable to look him in the eye.

“Clary…”

“No it's fine..you look after your brother..ok..” Clary’s eyes were glistening slightly as she looked up and Jace couldn't help but reach forward and kiss her lightly.

“Look I get that you couldn't tell me…it wasn't your secret to tell…it doesn't change…look I'll call you..” Clary nodded softly as she went to leave only getting as far as the hallway before practically bumping into Alec.

“Did you know?” Alec blurted out as soon as he saw her.

“Alec..I..look..I'm gonna go…” She practically sprinted past him.

“You can tell Magnus I'm done. The spell is gone…” Alec practically spat at her retreating form.

Clary froze on the spot before turning to look at him aghast.

“Alec What did you do?”

“I got the problem fixed…and no I don't want to talk about it..I can’t…” Alec's voice cracked and Izzy instinctively reached for his arm.

“Alec why don't you have my room, you look exhausted..I'll take the sofa..you know where I am.” Izzy squeezed his arm reassuringly and Alec just nodded before retreating to Izzy’s room and slamming the door behind him.

“I…I am so sorry..I..look..as soon as I know what's going on…” Clary said before smiling weakly and leaving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on the plus side the spell is gone and none of Magnus' friends did it so he can't doubt that it's there...that's good right...
> 
> Jace and Isabelle know what's going on...also good...
> 
> Things are sorting themselves out I promise......
> 
> I'm trying to get the last few chapters out super fast so if I do I'll get them posted asap...
> 
> As ever it's great to hear your thoughts (I've had a terrible day today so please don't shout too much as I might cry...)


	23. You're exes for a reason...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec deals with Sebastian and Camille visits Magnus.
> 
> Izzy wants answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so deep breath people... this is a bit of a longer chapter than usual but I really, really didn't want to split it so hopefully that's ok with you guys.
> 
> As ever I have been blown away by the support you've given me and tbh I'm starting to feel more than a little sentimental as we're reaching the end ....
> 
> Anyway ..... hope you enjoy....

By 6.30 in the morning Alec finally conceded that his chances of getting any meaningful amounts of sleep was pretty much zero. Partly it was that it was odd to be trying to sleep in his sister's room, although he was grateful that both she and Jace had left him alone and not tried to encourage him to talk about how he was feeling, and partly because on the few occasions he did manage to drift off to sleep the dreams would come. Strictly speaking they weren't nightmares, in fact realistically they were pretty much the opposite of that. No the nightmare was waking up and realising that the wonderful dream of being happily in love with Magnus was just that, a dream.

Alec had thought that when Esme had removed the spell that he would feel different but apparently that wasn't the case. As far as he could tell the only thing that had changed was the clawing painful urge to run back to Magnus was only a dull ache now, he supposed that the rest would take time, how much time he didn't know. How long did it take to get over the fact that the happiest, most real you ever felt in your entire life was nothing more than some magical trick and that the man you thought had truly loved you saw you as little more than a plaything.

It still didn't feel right, didn't feel true, somehow his mind still couldn't reconcile the idea of Magnus as someone who had wilfully manipulated his emotions with the man who had stroked his hair while they cuddled on the sofa watching old movies or who had held him in his arms as they danced as if they were the only two people in the world.

Alec sat up, as by moving he could stop himself thinking about Magnus. What he needed was to move forward, to have a strategy because one thing was certain that part of his life was over. If only it was as easy to get over this at it had been to get over Sebastian, although to be fair magic had certainly helped with that he thought bitterly.

It was only then the conversation with Magnus came back to him and he remembered. Magnus had threatened to use his magic on Sebastian. Surely he wouldn't? The trouble was Alec couldn't be sure anymore.

Alec slipped out of bed as quietly as he could. Much as he didn't want to he knew he needed to go and check on Sebastian because, despite it all, if anything happened to him he knew he wouldn't forgive himself. He still felt bone tired and wanted nothing more than a long shower but equally well knew that if his siblings knew what he was planning on doing there would be an inevitable long winded awkward conversation about why he had to do it.

Alec held his shoes in his hand as he crept past the still sleeping figure of sister on the sofa, grateful that she was always difficult to wake, only putting them on before creeping out the front door and heading off.

He managed to get a cab with relative ease and somehow having a plan and acting on it had given him a break from the constant cycle of trying to make sense out of the situation. It was only when he was sat in the back of the cab, which was inevitably caught in early morning New York traffic, that his thoughts started to wander again.

Alec clenched his fist tightly, fingernails digging into his palms, willing himself to concentrate. Make a plan stick to it, that was the only thing to do right now. He reached for his phone and text Lydia firstly to tell her he'd in all likelihood be late into work as he had something to take care of first and secondly to tell her she was right about Simon's book and that it would be better if she took over dealing with him. What he didn't add was that dealing with Simon would mean inevitably dealing with Raphael and quite frankly the less Alec had to do with any of the downworlders the better as far as he was concerned.

Clearly Sebastian hadn't mentioned their change in circumstances to the doorman who just waved him by as usual, a fact that Alec was more than a little grateful for.

Alec knocked hesitantly at the door.

The look on Sebastian's face when he saw who was at the door was pretty much exactly what he'd been expecting, disbelief combined with contempt.

“Alexander Lightwood, well I didn't expect to see you. What's the matter your new boy toy got bored of you already? Can't say I'm surprised..” Sebastian sneered making Alec wonder for second why the hell he was even here, maybe Sebastian deserved anything Magnus threw at him. He quickly put the thought out of his mind determined to just get this over with.

“Look Seb, I'm sorry ok..I just wanted to check you were ok..” Alec was trying his very best to calm the situation.

Sebastian moved to the side a little to let Alec in before turning to speak to him.

“How sweet, shame you didn't think of that oh, I don't know, a week ago.” He added bitterly. “Don't lie to me Alec. Did you think you could just come running back here when it all went wrong?”

“No..I..”

“God look at you. You're pathetic, to think I nearly ended up…you know what you did me a favour. Anyway I've met a very lovely heiress who is so sympathetic to poor jilted fiancé Sebastian…worked out perfectly.” It struck Alec as Sebastian attacked him with such venom that whatever else one good thing had come out of the situation. He was rid of Sebastian for good.

“Fine forget it…you seem ok, no great urge to travel the world, no falling for complete strangers so...” Alec turned to go.

“What the hell are you even talking about? Wait one thing before you go..answer me one question.” Alec looked back to see Sebastian's eyes glittering dangerously. “I take it you broke up with that man you were with at new year..Magnus wasn't it?”

Alec couldn't help but flinch and seeing that Sebastian broke into a wicked grin.

“Does it hurt Alec?”

“Yes…is that what you wanted to hear?” Alec replied through gritted teeth.

“Good.” Sebastian spat back. “And now Alec we're really done…enjoy your miserable little life.” Sebastian turned and walked away leaving Alec to let himself out.

…….

Izzy woke up suddenly, taking a few seconds to remember exactly why she was sleeping on the sofa before racing to her room to find exactly what she dreaded, Alec had already left. Quickly she fumbled for her phone, Alec's phone went straight to answerphone but she managed to get through to Lydia on her first attempt who quickly confirmed that no Alec wasn't in the office and also that she'd received a rather confusing text about her taking over as Simon's publisher. Izzy recognised the signs, Alec was trying to organise everything and get his life back under control and realistically that meant there was no chance that he had somehow seen sense and gone back to talk to Magnus.

Well if he wasn't going to do it, she was damn well going to find out what was going on.

Izzy was already in the cab when she finally managed to get hold of Alec, the sound of his voice on the other end of the line reassuring her a little.

“Alec you're ok. I woke up this morning and you weren't there and I..” Izzy caught the cab driver glancing at her in the rear view mirror and threw a scowl in his direction.

“Izzy I'm fine. Ok well I'm not exactly fine but I will be. I just..look I had to go and see Sebastian..”

“No Alec..tell me you didn't, you wouldn't..” Surely Alec couldn't be that stupid Izzy thought her stomach lurching.

“Which is why I didn't tell you. Listen don't worry I have no intention of going back there, I just needed to check he was ok. Look it's complicated…I…anyway Sebastian and I are completely done, happy?” Alec just sounded tired, defeated really and it broke her heart to hear it.

“A little but that doesn't stop me worrying about you. I mean you know if there's anything I can do…if you want to talk…”

“I really don't.” It wasn't really a surprise, Izzy was fully aware that her brother's default position was to shut down when things got tough. “Look, can I just stay at yours for a bit..until I sort things out..I don't want to go back there, not now and…”

“Of course you can, you don't even need to ask…if you want I can pop round and collect anything you need right now..” Izzy ran her fingers over Alec's spare key in her pocket thinking it was better to not mention she was on her way to his apartment right now.

“Umm..yeah actually that would be great…just please don't…look I don't need you to defend me ok? Look I'm on my way to the office so I'll see you tonight.”

“Ok, look just text me what you need ok?”

Izzy stared at her phone after Alec rung off chewing her lip anxiously. Granted Alec wasn't saying much but none of what was happening made any sense even if you took the whole immortal warlock and magic part out of the equation. As someone who considered herself a really good reader of people it was obvious to her that both Magnus and Alec were desperately in love with each other so what exactly could have happened to split them apart.

Granted there was the small matter of the spell, the one thing Alec had mentioned last night, but Clary had been adamant that it wasn't, in fact, a love spell so surely that couldn't be it could it? Izzy couldn't shake the feeling there was an essential piece of the puzzle missing and the more she thought about it the more determined she was to get to the truth. Powerful warlock or not Magnus Bane was damn well going to tell her why he was breaking her brother’s heart.

………

Magnus woke up slowly and equally slowly the memories of the previous night came back to him and honestly all he wanted was to crawl under the sheets and pretend that none of us was real.

Sadly two things prevented him, firstly the chairman who, seeing him open his eyes, ran up to his face and gently began pawing it, and secondly Catarina looking at him expectantly.

“How are you feeling?” She asked softly.

Magnus stared at the ceiling not really knowing where to even begin to answer the question.

“Ok, so lets try something different. Magnus what exactly happened and before you say you don't want to talk about it I'll just point out that Ragnor is out there tidying up the bomb site that used to be your living room and trust me when I say he won't ask as nicely.” Hearing Catarina speak so firmly made it clear that there was really no way around it. It was like ripping off a band-aid he supposed, just get the pain over quickly as possible.

He propped himself up against the headboard and the Chairman adjusted himself to sit on his lap.

Hard though it was to relate the events of last night was he was grateful that at least it was only to Catarina who was patient enough to just sit and listen. He knew in his heart of hearts that telling Ragnor and Clary wouldn't be as straightforward.

“Oh Magnus..” Catarina sighed when he'd finished speaking. “Why didn't you tell him how you feel..?”

“Because it doesn't matter. It's better this way..don't you see Cat, he can have a normal life..” Magnus implored. Surely she could see this was the only option. If Alec knew how he felt, even a little bit of it he'd stay but it would be out of guilt and Magnus couldn't live like that. It would always be there in the back of his mind, niggling away, that because of some stupid spell he'd cursed Alec to eternal life.

“Magnus, I love you I really do, but you are an idiot. That man loves you, heart and soul, what kind of normal life do you honestly think he can have without you even if by some miracle the bond breaks. You have to tell him..”

“No I don't. You didn't see the way he looked at me Cat, he was afraid of me…how…no, he doesn't love me…it's not…it was always just the spell and you're kidding yourself if you think it was anything more than that..”

“How many times…it wasn't a love spell…gods do you even get what soulmates are..?”

“Clearly not..” Magnus and Catarina simultaneously turned to see Ragnor leaning against the door frame.

“Before you say anything Magnus, yes I heard everything and also, yes, I agree with Catarina you are, old friend, an idiot of the highest order.”

Catarina threw Ragnor a filthy look.

“Well he is. Honestly if he can't see that that man is crazy about him then he has to be an idiot. I mean the pair of them together, gods, it's sickening. I'd be more surprised if they weren't soulmates to be fair.” Ragnor crossed his arms and Magnus groaned inwardly knowing full well that this meant that there was no way he was going to change his friends mind. That didn't stop him trying.

“You don't know that. Not for sure. I don't know how the pair of you can discount that the spell may have artificially done this. That this link or whatever it is isn't really ..well..real..” Magnus was finding the conversation was literally making his head hurt, although to be fair the bone crunching pain he felt last night seemed to have lessened a little.

“Well good job the spell’s been removed then, so now you can go and see the delightful Alexander and see for yourself…” Ragnor didn't get a chance to finish the sentence before Magnus was sitting bolt upright.

“What? How? Ragnor what did you do? Did you…” Magnus cursed himself inwardly that he hadn't even considered that Alec was still under the influence of magic what with everything that had happened last night. He had let him leave, unprotected, fighting off a spell and the thought made him feel physically sick. Anything could have happened and he hadn't stop to consider what Alec could be going through. Gods if he needed any other proof that he didn't deserve Alec the fact that he'd been so thoughtlessly selfish was certainly enough.

“No…not me…not sure how really. It would appear that your soulmate is quite resourceful when push comes to shove.”

“Don't call him that.” Magnus muttered.

“What your soulmate? Well he is, so I shall, until you decide to see sense.” Ragnor pouted and the two men stared at each other angrily only looking away when Catarina coughed loudly.

“Not to interrupt boys, but I for one would like to know that Alec is actually OK.” She admonished lightly, making Magnus flush slightly the guilt eating away at him again.

“Well according to Clary, apart from being right royally pissed off, he seems fine. He turned up late last night at Jace and Isabelle's and he told, or actually as she put it shouted, at Clary to tell you the spell was gone.

“But how…” Catarina voiced what they were all thinking really.

“Well exactly what I was thinking. Then I thought to myself Ragnor old boy you're thinking about this all wrong, how did Alec find out about the spell in the first place? I take it you didn't volunteer the information yourself Magnus, although frankly I wouldn't put it past you..” Ragnor had moved and sat down on the edge of the bed dramatically.

“No..no… he…. Oh god he already knew…but how…?” One word came into Magnus mind, or more specifically one name. Camille. The only question was how she could've known about the spell, unless she didn't, not really, if she'd just implied it to Alec and ultimately Magnus’ own reaction had confirmed things.

“You don't think…” Catarina looked questioningly between her two friends.

“Camille.” Ragnor shook his head in exasperation.

“Which would explain how Alec got the spell removed, although I'm still not clear on why?” Catarina wrinkled her brow in confusion.

“Because it gets rid of the competition. Because if she killed Alec Magnus would never forgive her. Because she enjoys seeing people suffer or just because she's a psychopathic bitch that does random things for no reason. Take your pick really.” Ragnor shrugged.

“Does it matter? It's for the best..” Magnus slumped back against the headboard and Catarina and Ragnor shared a look of exasperation.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Ragnor muttered

Magnus stared at the ceiling a single solitary tear rolling down his cheek unnoticed.

“Ragnor.” Catarina warned softly.

“No Catarina, it needs to be said. This is not for the best for him or for Alec.” Ragnor frowned at Catarina although his expression softened slightly when he turned to look at Magnus. “Magnus, this is a mistake, and I think in your heart of heart you know that. You also know I will always be there for you despite the foolish decisions you so often make but I want you to really think about this because if any part of this is to do with this harebrained notion you have that you are somehow unloveable then you need to get past that and for goodness sake sort this mess out.”

Magnus looked blankly at his old friend. He made it sound so easy but he hadn't been there, hadn't seen the look on Alec's face when he found out the truth. However much Magnus wished things were different there was no way back from this, all he could do was try and bear it and carry on.

Ragnor shook his head in defeat as Magnus didn't respond and stood up.

“Cat, try and talk some sense into him please…quite frankly it's best if I leave before I say something we all regret.”

As Ragnor turned to leave Magnus wanted more than anything to call him back, to make him see the way things were. He had no doubt that Ragnor would stand by him and he hoped given time he would understand.

………

Ragnor was still deep in thought as he left Magnus’ place. Much as he loved Magnus he couldn't help but feel his friend was the most stubborn and annoying person he'd ever met, which considering he was coming up to his 500th birthday was really saying something. There simply had to be a way to make that man see sense although he was dammed if he could think of one right now.

He was still musing on the subject as he stepped into the hallway and was so absorbed in trying to find a solution that he didn't even notice the woman there until he practically knocked into her.

His first reaction on realising who it was was ‘great Isabelle Lightwood, just what I need’ closely followed by it dawning on him that actually this could well be the solution he was looking for.

“Isabelle, darling, how lovely to see you. I wish it were under better circumstances my dear.” Ragnor put on his most winning smile because if he could get Izzy on side then surely between the two of them they could find away to get those two idiots back together.

“Ragnor. Look I don't mean to be rude here but I need to see Magnus and don't pretend you don't know why..” izzy looked at him defiantly hands on her hips.

“Of course I do, but I do believe there are some things you need to know before going barging in like the proverbial bull in the China shop..”

“If you mean the warlock thing I already know and if you think that…”

“Which I told Clary to tell you may I remind you.” Ragnor butted in.

“Ok…well yeah…” Ragnor noticed Izzy relax ever so slightly and knew he was getting through to her. “But I still want to know why he's doing this..”

Izzy went to move past him towards Magnus’ door.

“He won't tell you the truth you know.” Izzy paused and turned round to look at him her curiosity clearly peaked. “So you could go storming in there or we could go to my flat have a nice civilised cup of tea and I can tell you everything.”

Izzy paused for a second to consider what he'd said before turning back towards him.

“Ok fine.” She sighed. “God sometimes you're just so frigging English..”

Ragnor smiled softly as he took her arm in his most gentlemanly manner.

“Isabelle my dear, I shall take that as a compliment.” He winked .

“I wouldn't ..” Izzy muttered under her breath as they went up stairs.

….

Five hours, the amount of time that it took to convince Catarina that despite the fact that he'd had a major meltdown after Alec left he was safe to be left alone, that he actually wanted to be alone. Now he'd finally got what he wanted he wasn't at all sure what the hell to do with himself. He'd managed to drag himself out of bed, shower and get dressed and that in itself had felt like an effort but now as he stood alone in his living room it felt like he was constantly surrounded by the ghost of Alec, the rug where they'd first kissed, the sofa where they'd snuggled watching old movies and the bed where only a short while ago he'd woken up in Alec's arms.

He looked down to see the Chairman slinking between his legs, the little cat hadn't left his side since…since Alec had left. God's even thinking the words was painful and although Magnus had experienced people he loved leaving him before it'd never felt like this, never this bad. He bent down slightly to stroke chairman’s head, the little cat’s warm fur reassuring him slightly. He had to do something, anything really, quite frankly it was either that or drown himself in a bottle of whiskey and even that option seemed to have lost its usual appeal.

Magnus slumped down on the sofa with the chairman jumping up to join him and laying his head on Magnus lap looking up adoringly. However hard he tried he couldn't help but replay the conversation, painful though it was, and finally it struck him what he needed to do.

Magnus jumped up suddenly, startling the little cat, before moving over to the bookcase and grabbing a handful of grimoires which he placed on the coffee table.

“You know what Chairman, Alec was right..we don't do enough to help people.” Magnus looked down at the cat who had settled himself down again and begun purring in what Magnus took as agreement. “Lets see what we can do about that..”

Magnus was soon happily absorbed in looking through the books, the chairman who had relocated to the coffee table watching with interest and occasionally tapping on a page with his paw as if to indicate spells that he approved of.

He was so occupied with his work that he didn't notice the door open and only when the Chairman stood bold upright hackles raised and hissing loudly did he notice the woman standing there watching him with amusement.

“Hello lover.” She purred before fixing her gaze on the Chairman and hissing back fangs flashing.

“Camille!” Magnus glared standing up to face her as the chairman sped past and through the open door behind her into the hall way. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Oh darling, is that anyway to greet an old love..how long has it been?100 years? 150? I lose track..” Camille smiled seductively whilst moving around the room examining everything with a slightly bored look on her face.

“138, oddly I haven't missed you..” Magnus watched cautiously as Camille turned to face him.

“Of course you have darling..” She smiled as she moved in closer.

“No I haven't. I gave up feeling anything for you over a century ago.”

“Oh Magnus, Magnus, always so dramatic my love..when will you accept that you and I will never be done.” Camille lifted a hand out as if to caress his face and Magnus couldn't help but flinch away.

“Is this about that silly little mundane, really Magnus I know he had Angel blood but honestly he was beneath you...like a falcon caring for a mouse, ridiculous.”

Magnus could feel the anger bubbling up in his chest.

“He was so easy to get rid of as well and honestly lover, a love spell, that's tragic even for you.” Camille cocked her head to one side and looked at him through narrowed eyes. “Or maybe I should've gone for a more permanent solution, oh well there's still time.”

Magnus reacted before he had time to even think, magic surging through his body his as he extended the first two finger on his right hand lifting Camille off the ground by her throat.

“If you touch him or anyone I care about I’ll….”

“Oh lover you know I like it rough.” Camille smirked. “What exactly do you think you'll do…? You won't kill me.”

Camille's hand reached for the pendant around her neck pulling it out for him to see.

“Do you remember when you gave me this…remember true love never dies my sweet..” Camille laughed.

“You are not my true love, you never were..I was just too much of a fool to see it.” Magnus snapped the fingers on his left hand and the necklace tore off Camille's neck into his waiting palm before throwing it onto the table.

“Oh Magnus, trying to be so brave. I know you won't hurt me my love so how about we stop with the pretence...” Camille was still smirking but he could sense the slight uncertainty in her voice.

Magnus paused as if on the edge of a precipice. He could feel the magic flowing freely through him, but it felt stronger more powerful than ever and it struck him how easy it would be to just to rid himself of Camille forever. Despite himself his thoughts returned to Alec, how just a few hours ago he had promised himself to try and be a better man in his honour and he knew then that Camille was right, he couldn't kill her.

“Your right. I won't kill you.” He looked at her cat's eyes flashing dangerously, his glamour long forgotten in the surge of power he felt. “But not because I care for you at all, because that would make me no better than you.”

“If you say so darling, now let me down there's a love.” Camille smirked.

“I cannot let you hurt anyone else Camille.” There was a new determination in his voice, he didn't want to hurt her but he would, of that much he was sure.

“Oh lover, still seeing yourself as some sort of protector of the mundanes, how sweet. You've already said you won't hurt me so how exactly do you think you'll stop me. Face it darling soon enough you'll come to your senses and you'll be begging me to take you back. You and I both remember when you would do anything to make me happy.” Camille sneered and in that moment Magnus knew what he had to do.

“You're right of course.” Blue sparks of magic crackled over the fingers of his left hand. “We both remember, but what if you didn't.”

Camille's eyes widened in realisation seconds before the sparks coalesced in his palm and he threw them at her forehead before pulling his hand back dragging a trail of light into his palm which formed a swirling ball of images. Flashes of Magnus in Victorian attire giving Camille the pendant, of promising her the world swirled in front of them both.

“That's just the start Camille. A single memory.” Magnus clenched his hand into a fist and the the ball of light erupted into blue flames before fizzling out to nothing. “I could take them all, all bar the one memory of tonight. I could leave you an empty shell with only one thought that if you hurt another living soul I’ll destroy you.”

“You wouldn't dare..” Magnus could see the genuine fear in Camille's face, an uncertainty he'd never seen before.

“You have no idea Camille, no idea what I'd do to protect those I love.” Magnus hissed.

He saw Camille glimpse to the side as if in relief and noticed out of the side of his eye that Ragnor had arrived carrying the Chairman who was still hissing ferociously at Camille.

“Ragnor..do you see what he's doing, he gone insane..” She pleaded looking at the other warlock.

Ragnor simply put the Chairman down on the floor and leaned against the wall arms folded.

“Au contraire. I can't help feeling this is probably the best idea he's had in centuries.” Ragnor quirked an eyebrow.

Camille looked desperately between the two warlocks.

“It's your choice Camille. Leave and never return or stay and…. well you know the rest.” Magnus voice was icily calm.

Camille hesitated for a second as if in disbelief and Magnus turned to glance at Ragnor.

“What next do you think.” Magnus turned back to look at her a wicked grin spreading on his face. “Oh I know what about that werewolf you loved..”

“Now that my friend is a good one.” Ragnor agreed as Magnus magic sparked up again and Camille visibly paled.

“Stop.” She shouted desperately. “Fine I agree. I'll go, I promise you'll never hear of me again.”

Magnus lowered her to the floor before whispering in her ear.

“If I hear anything Camille, anything at all. I will make it my life's mission to hunt you down.” He lowered his right hand releasing her.

Camille sped to the door before turning to look at him one last time.

“You really are your fathers son aren't you? Asmodeus would be so proud.” She spat out before she disappeared into the night.

Magnus stood frozen to the spot only moving when Ragnor patted him on the shoulder.

“Well that was impressive.” He grinned.

“What did I just do?” Magnus visibly slumped.

“Exactly what you needed to. I think we can safely say that's the last we’ll see of her..” Ragnor moved over to the drinks cart and poured them both a hefty glass of scotch.

“She's right. I'm no better than him.” Shakily he accepted the glass that Ragnor thrust into his hand.

“No, she's not. Do you honestly think your prince-of-hell father would be proud you used his power to threaten a vampire into not hurting innocents. Don't make me laugh, he'd be so disappointed.” Ragnor chuckled.

Magnus blinked a little at before taking a swig of his drink the warming sensation of the liquor down his throat reassuring him a little.

“When you put it like that…yeah your right..” Magnus smiled weekly.

“I usually am my friend, I usually am..” Ragnor patted his arm before moving toward the sofa. “Now you can tell me what you've been doing with all these books. No doubt some crazy plan…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so everybody wave bye bye to Camille and Sebastian ....see ya


	24. Desperate times, call for desperate measures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Ragnor are plotting and Lydia is roped in to help.
> 
> Chairman Miaow decides to take his own approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So penultimate chapter...sniffle...
> 
> I will no doubt repeat this next time but honestly I want to thank you all so much... I am so very very grateful for your support in writing this and each and everyone of you have helped me more than you can know....
> 
> Thank you x a million

Izzy stepped into the coffee shop and scanned the room quickly before seeing a familiar face and moving to a booth in the corner.

“Hey Rags.” Izzy smiled as she flopped into the seat next to him noticing the large mug of coffee and a biscotti waiting for her already. She realised that if Alec knew who she was meeting with he would see it as, in all likelihood, a massive betrayal, but as the days turned into weeks desperate times really needed desperate measures. “Thanks for the drink.”

“Caramel latte..hope that's ok?” Izzy nodded as Ragnor paused for a moment both of them unsure how to continue. True they had been in contact almost daily since Ragnor had taken it upon himself to tell Izzy exactly what was happening, but despite constant plotting they had come across the seemingly insurmountable problem that was the fact that both Magnus and Alec were by nature beyond stubborn.

“Mmm s’good. So how's he doing?” Izzy at ever couldn't help feeling that the direct approach was probably the best.

“Bloody awful.” Ragnor rolled his eyes. “Did I tell you he's turned the shop into a magical potion shop because, and I quote here, ‘we have all this power and we need to do more to help people’. I tell you Isabelle dearest your brother has a lot to answer for..”

Izzy giggled lightly as Ragnor rummaged through his pockets pulling out a small, green pot of cream and handing it to her.

“Here, present for you…lotions and potions miracle face cream…surprisingly good at making your face glow healthily. One of mine actually…and yes he's making me help and I don't do helpful.” Ragnor grumbled but there was no mistaking the slight pride in his voice.

“Yes you do.” Izzy nudged him playfully in the side.

“Ok fine..I do..but honestly my dear I've taken decades convincing everyone otherwise so…”

“It'll be our little secret..” Izzy patted his hand reassuringly.

“Appreciated…so how's Alexander..?”

“Same. Point blank refusing to talk about it, throwing himself into work and snapping at everyone around him. I think Raj’s on the point of quitting it’s that bad…which begs the question Ragnor what the hell are we going to do?”

Ragnor took a thoughtful sip of his tea before replying.

“Ok, so firstly, as I see it, we need to make sure that Alec is completely aware that what seeing through Magnus glamour really means..” Ragnor replied.

“Oh trust me he does…both Jace and I have mentioned it on multiple occasions but he shuts the conversation down.” Izzy folded her arms resolutely.

“Good. Simon's writing a chapter now that spells things out pretty blatantly as well so if we can make sure Alec reads it…”

Izzy held up her hand to quieten him earning a questioning look before reaching for her phone..

“Lydia, hey….how's he doing?…oh, ok that bad…look I need a favour. Simon's writing something now and I need you to make sure Alec reads it…..I know but trust me it's important and, well, he’ll listen to you so…..thanks and good luck.”

Ragnor smiled approvingly as she hung up.

“Well that's that problem sorted. You are a very smart woman Isabelle Lightwood.”

Izzy just grinned in response.

“Which leads us on to the main problem..” izzy sipped her drink

“We need to get them in the same room…”

“Exactly..”

“Trouble is Magnus is point blank refusing to leave his apartment…”

“And there's no way Alec will go there..” Izzy sighed heavily.

Ragnor returned to drinking his tea whilst Izzy twirled her biscotti between her fingers both trying to find a way out of the conundrum. Every now and then one them would start to say something before stopping halfway through and shaking their head in defeat.

“Oh god it's hopeless.” Izzy moaned dramatically throwing her head onto the table.

“You give up way too easily my dear. There has to be a way…” Ragnor stroked his chin whilst contemplating the problem before them.

“Ok..” Izzy looked up resting her chin on the table. “What if…ok so Jace and Alec go running every Saturday morning, if you could get Magnus to the park..maybe…honestly that's the best I've got…”

“To be fair that's better than my idea of kidnapping Alec, portalling him to Magnus’ and hand cuffing them together till they see sense.” Ragnor smiled happily as Izzy burst out into laughter.

“It may yet come to that ..” she giggled.

“Sadly that's probably true.” Ragnor sighed a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

……

  
“Seriously Raj, how the hell am I suppose to prepare for meetings if I don't even know they're happening.” Strictly speaking Alec knew he was being a little harsh on his assistant but honestly he was too tired to care.

“Alec, its on your schedule and I told you days ago..” Raj snapped back which to be fair was extremely unusual.

Alec rested his elbows on his desk and put his head in his hand. God he was just so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep but that had hardly been an option for him for the last few weeks.

“Just get out.” Alec whispered and he could have sworn he heard Raj mutter something under his breath as he left.

“Nicely done Lightwood..” Alec turned his head slightly so his cheek was resting on his right palm and he could see Lydia standing in the doorway that connected their two offices.

“Fine. I'll apologise.” He grumbled.

“I really think you should.” Lydia walked into the room and perched on the edge of the desk looking at down at him with obvious concern. “Still not sleeping I take it.”

Alec put his head back in his hands and grunted in reply.

“This has to stop you know. You should talk to him.”

“No.” Alec looked up glaring at Lydia who met his eyes with equal determination.

In the end it was Alec that gave in first looking down at his desk again.

“Alec…” Lydia spoke so softly Alec barely heard her.

“I really, really don't want to talk about this..” Alec mumbled.

“Fine…but honestly I need you back. I need my business partner, the one who's fanatical about books, who can read a manuscript and know within pages if it's worth it….and I think..”

“I'm ok Lydia. I can still do this.” Alec sat upright and crossed his arms.

“Ok so prove it…I need you to read Simon's latest chapters…there's something off I can't put my finger on..” Lydia raised a hand to silence him noticing his eyes roll. “Before you say no I want to make one thing clear. I don't give a shit what the problem is between you and Simon, I really don't, but you and I both know his book is the best chance we've got for a bestseller at the moment and it needs to be right so you damn well need to put all the personal stuff to one side and help me out.”

Alec opened his mouth as if to complain before thinking better of it and pursing his lips together and shaking his head in resignation because however hard he tried to find a way out he knew Lydia was right.

“Fine…but remember I'm doing this for Branwood and I am absolutely not talking to Simon.” Alec glared back at Lydia who, irritatingly enough, couldn't hide the briefest look of victory that flitted across her face.

“Good.” Lydia slid a memory stick across the desk to Alec before standing up and walking back to her office only pausing briefly to turn and look at him before leaving. “And apologise to Raj for god's sake.”

Alec only grunted in reply too busy staring at the memory stick as if it was poisoned. How bad could it be, he reasoned, all he had to do was his job and if there was one thing he was good at it was editing. He was so absorbed with looking at the little metallic drive that he totally missed the smile on Lydia's face nor did he notice her reach for her phone and text a simple message to his sister.

_It's done_

………

Ragnor sauntered back to the shop feeling somewhat more optimistic than he had previously although granted not by much. Strictly speaking this plan may not work but at least knowing that Isabelle was as determined as him gave him hope that sooner or later, one way or the other, they would be able to get those idiots together.

Despite being only open for a week the shop was surprisingly busy, clearly word had spread and Ragnor made a mental note that it might be an idea to reduce the amount of magic in his ‘miracle’ under eye cream.

He glanced up at the rainbow coloured banner announcing that ‘Lotions and Potions’ was open for business and smiled to himself. The only times in the last few weeks that Magnus had been in any way near his old self was when he was designing the brightly coloured store and when they had sat down and concocted the many products they would sell.

The bell on the door jingled as he stepped through and he noticed Clary behind the counter smiling tiredly back at him. Great, so Magnus was still holed up in his apartment.

“I take it he's still in there..” Ragnor sighed heavily as he approached Clary and nodded towards the back door.

“Like he'd be anyway else..” Clary looked about as exasperated as he felt and he just smiled and rolled his eyes as he walked through.

Magnus looked up briefly before turning all his attention back to the potion he was mixing on the table that now took up a large swathe of the living room. The Chairman perched on the end of the table watching intently and it struck Ragnor that since, what he like to refer to as the Alec incident, the little cat had basically become Magnus’ shadow.

“You could of course help rather than just stand there.” Magnus huffed as he busied himself with the ingredients.

Ragnor took in his friend's appearance critically, he was quite sure that Magnus had been wearing the same shirt for at least a couple of days and there were dark circles under his eyes which were uncharacteristically make up free, in fact the only hint of the old Magnus was his spiked hair but even that looked a little slapdash.

“Fine what do you want?” Ragnor sighed.

“Komodo scale, top shelf over there..” Magnus waved his hand distractedly in the direction of a tall pharmacists cabinet against the wall.

Ragnor wandered over and grabbed a bottle before moving over and handing it to Magnus.

“Well, you look like hell..” He observed as he watched Magnus adding ingredients to the cauldron on the table.

“Yes, well I have been busy.” Magnus snapped.

“Uh-huh.” Ragnor raised an eyebrow.

“Well I have. I'll relax once we have enough stock.”

“Ok, so nothing at all to do with pining for the lovely Alexander.” Ragnor couldn't keep the sarcastic tone out of his voice.

“Ragnor.” There was an unmistakeable warning in Magnus’ words.

“No Magnus. Seriously old friend, enough is enough. All you've done in the last few weeks in hide away like some Victorian hermit. I've said it before and I'll say it again you need to talk to him..”

“And I've told you before… it's over. I am not dragging him back into all of this..” Magnus looked up and stared at Ragnor with determination.

“Fine, make yourself miserable for eternity, see if I care.” Ragnor through his hands up in defeat. “You know what if this carries on I swear to god that I'm going to lock the pair of you in a room together until you damn well see sense. That's the trouble with you and your soulmate, you're both too damn stubborn for your own good..”

“Don't call him that.” Magnus growled.

“Magnus Bane, you may be in denial but I, most certainly, am not. I will keep calling him that because, like it or not, it's a fact and to be perfectly honest I'm getting more than a little fed up of you pretending otherwise.”

“Then leave. Just go..because you know what I'm getting more than a little fed up with people telling me what I should do.” Magnus shouted back although there was no mistaking the tears pooling in his eyes. “You weren't there. You didn’t see how he looked at me. I disgust him…and you know what he's not wrong…I've wasted all this time being decadent and self centred and now, now I'm trying to actually help people all I get is criticism…”

The two men were so intent on glaring at each other that they didn't even notice the door to the shop open and Clary poke her head through.

“Ok guys. I think maybe you need to calm down..I..” Clary spoke softly trying to soothe the situation and was so focused on the two warring warlocks, who were still staring at each other, that none of them noticed the Chairman rapidly looking between all of them before leaping off the table and racing through the open door.

It was only the look of horror on Magnus face closely followed the briefest brush of fur as the little cat scooted between her legs that alerted her. Typically it was just that moment that a customer decided to come into the shop and the Chairman darted out before anyone could stop him.

Magnus pushed past Clary and raced to the door only hearing the squealing of brakes as a yellow cab screeched to halt only just missing the Chairman as he shot across the road and disappeared round the corner.

“Chairman…Chairman…come back please.” Magnus shouted frantically practically throwing himself into the road only being stopped by Ragnor’s strong arms dragging him back.

“Chairman…..” Magnus whimpered as his legs gave way only being held up by Ragnor's firm grip.

Clary was close behind the pair and she placed a hand gently on Ragnor's shoulder.

“You should get him inside.” She murmured softly. “I'll look after the shop.”

Ragnor nodded tersely supporting Magnus’ weight as he led him back to the front door, opening it with a flick of his wrist before taking Magnus into the apartment and settling him on the sofa.

“He’ll be back, old friend. Don't worry, Chairman Miaow’s a cool cat you know.” Ragnor put a protective arm around his friends shoulder as Magnus leaned heavily against him.

“Everyone always leaves me…” Magnus sobbed quietly.

“Now enough of that. Catarina and I will always be there for you and I promise you Chairman Miaow will come back soon.” Ragnor pulled back slightly to look Magnus in the eye and made a promise to himself that not only would he bring the Chairman back but he would do everything in his power to bring Alec back too.

……

Alec passed the memory stick from hand to hand. He'd been sat here staring at the damn thing for what felt like hours and quite frankly it was getting a little ridiculous, really how bad could it be. The trouble was he knew full well that Simon liked to write from experience and if he was being honest he was terrified that there would be something, some sort of reference to Magnus in there.

Alec sucked in a deep breath through gritted teeth and plugged the drive into his laptop hovering the mouse over the file that popped up.

_Get it together Lightwood_. He told himself sternly before clicking the mousepad so that the document opened.

Alec stared at the writing on the screen without really focusing just seeing the swirl of black lettering floating before his eyes before drawing in a deep breath and beginning to read.

Simon's writing was, as ever, strangely compelling and Alec soon found himself drawn in. The latest piece seemed to be more about a mundane who'd discovered his soulmate was a vampire which was clearly based on Simon's relationship with Raphael which would explain Raphael’s immunity to sunlight at least. Relieved that the story seemed to have nothing to do with him Alex felt himself relax somewhat, inwardly cursing himself for being so paranoid, and began to fully immerse himself in the writing.

Alec couldn't help but feel it was testament to how odd the last few weeks had been that he accepted Simon's story without question, how it made perfect sense. Of course Simon and Raphael were soulmates. As he paused for second it struck him that maybe something good had come out of the situation, at least he thought it was a good thing.

Simon Lewis for all his eccentricities seemed to be a genuinely nice guy and Alec was glad he got to have his happy ending, for eternity, he got to share immortality with the man he loved. It was a strange concept when he thought about it and try as he might Alec couldn't help the small pang of jealousy he felt. Everything had its price, Alec knew that, in choosing Raphael Simon would have to watch his family and loved ones age and die but wouldn't he take that choice happily in Simon's place, if he'd had that chance with Magnus wouldn't he have grabbed it with both hands…but no, there was no point in thinking like that, it was too painful, too much and more importantly it wasn't an option open to him. Thinking that way was pointless so he buried the thought down deep.

Alec had been reading for sometime and was totally engrossed. Simon had seamlessly woven together strands of the story with his main character exploring more and more of the soulmate link even to the point researching any stories of links with other downworlders. He had just reached the point where the hero had encountered the 200 year old, previously mundane, soulmate of a warlock and had been reminded of a warlock’s inability to glamour in front of their true love. For a second Alec's mind flashed to the day that Magnus had told him who he was and how he hadn't been able to reglamour. Alec shook his head roughly suddenly feeling very confused, for a minute he felt a slight glimmer of hope before the memory of the last time he saw Magnus, glamour very much in place, squashed those feelings flat.

Shakily Alec reached for his coffee, which true to form was stone cold, when a strange scratching noise caught his attention. Alec froze and tried to locate where the sound was coming from. It had now got louder and there seemed to be a faint mewling sound as well which was somehow oddly familiar.

Hesitantly Alec swung round in his chair only to see the last thing he'd expected at the window behind him. It was so unusual that it took more than a few seconds to realise what he was seeing. As soon as it fully sunk in he raced over to the window and hastily opened it.

Chairman Miaow stepped through the window as if it was the most normal thing in the world for a cat to be loitering on a second story office windowsill and rapidly leapt across to Alec's chair before settling down happily, purring contentedly.

“You've got to be kidding me…” Alec muttered before moving over and petting the little cat on his head and being rewarded with an enthusiastic head rub and an even louder round of purring.

“Chairman, what are you doing here..?” Alec realised instantly the ridiculousness of talking to a cat as if there was any way he could talk back, although the way things were going he wouldn't be entirely surprised if he did.

Alec leaned heavily against the desk pinching the bridge of his nose firmly in a vain attempt to make sense of the situation. Magnus’ cat was here, in his office, and for the life of him he couldn't work out why. Could Magnus have sent him somehow? If so why? Things had hardly ended well between them so surely Magnus couldn't be trying to lure him back. Unless of course he'd heard about the spell being removed and wanted Alec back under his control, that thought was much less pleasant and something didn't exactly ring true about it but as Alec had learnt recently maybe he really didn't know Magnus at all.

Whatever the reason two things were very clear. Firstly, Chairman Miaow couldn't stay here and secondly, there was no way Alec was just going to kick the little cat out onto the streets to fend for himself so clearly someone had to take him back home.

Alec leant back slightly and buzzed the intercom.

“Raj..I need you in here..” Alec could have sworn he heard Raj sigh in response.

Seconds later Raj came through the door with a long suffering look on his face before noticing the small tabby cat curled up on Alec's chair.

“Umm.. Alec..why is there a cat in here?” Raj asked tentatively.

Alec crossed his arms and turned to his assistant.

“That is Chairman Miaow.” Alec ignored Raj’s raised eyebrow and continued. “He's Magnus’ cat and before you ask I don't have the foggiest idea how he got here but what I do need is for you to take him back.”

The Chairman was curled up looking the picture of innocence as Raj approached cautiously. It was only when Raj got a little closer that the little cat's eyes snapped open and he leapt to his feet hackles raised hissing ferociously.

Raj instantly stepped back, hands in front of himself defensively.

“Hell no..that cat's insane.” Alec couldn't help but roll his eyes.

“Chairman what's wrong with you?” Alec approached the cat somewhat carefully only for the Chairman to jump into his arms and nuzzle in still eyeing Raj with blatant disgust.

“See, look he's a cutie really.” Alec tried his best to convince Raj but could clearly see that he wasn't winning the battle.

Alec gently put the Chairman back on the chair before scanning the room for something that could help. He grabbed a large atlas from the bookshelf and then emptied out the mesh wastebasket by the side of the desk before turning back to the Chairman.

“I'm sorry about this buddy.” He whispered to the cat before unceremoniously dumping him in the wire basket and placing the atlas over the top like a lid.

“See…it's fine..now let me just jot down the address..” Alec went to grab a scrap of paper.

“No.” Alec glanced up to see Raj looking firmly at him.

“Raj, seriously.”

“No Alec …I'm not doing it..you want the cat to go back take him yourself.” Raj snapped back and Alec was stunned into silence for second somewhat taken aback by placid, helpful Raj being, well, angry.

“What the hell? This may have escaped your notice but you're supposed to be my assistant so this is kind of your job.” Alec glared back.

“So fire me, see if I care, ‘cos quite frankly I'm pretty much at breaking point. “ Raj turned on his heel and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

“Fine I'll take him back myself..” Alec shouted at the closing door defiantly.

Alec looked down at the Chairman his mind racing. Ok so all he had to do was take the cat back, he could do this…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a cat's got to do what a cat's got to do....
> 
> So next time Alec and Magnus see each other again... I'm so excited.....
> 
> Anyway you know I love to hear your thoughts .... see you on Sunday.
> 
> Loads of love Tx


	25. I see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec takes Chairman Miaow home......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go .....drum roll....the final chapter.....
> 
> Honestly I've been driving myself nuts trying to get this perfect so I hope it's ok. Wow I'm feeling kinda nervous and excited here :-)
> 
> I've said this before but I couldn't have done this without your support and I am beyond grateful to all of you who have taken the time to read this....seriously I am completely overwhelmed and...well...apparently completely incapable of articulating how much I've enjoyed writing this, largely due to you wonderful wonderful people...

Alec paused outside the shop, it had changed radically in the last two weeks and yet somehow it felt like coming home. The window that had once been full of tribal artefacts was now stocked with a wide variety of different shaped bottles and jars and a new sign hung over the door brightly announcing that “Lotions and Potions” was open for business.

Alec glanced down at the chairman still sitting patiently in the wire basket and sighed heavily. The cat, in return, looked back at him and miaowed crossly as if urging him to just get on with it.

It was simply a case of returning the chairman and then heading on his way and after all he'd come this far. Suddenly the thought of seeing Magnus again felt like the most difficult thing he'd ever done.

Alec stepped through the door, the bell ringing loudly as he entered, and was relieved to see Ragnor manning the shop, which was busy with shoppers checking out its wares.

Ragnor froze where he stood before seeming to gather his wits about him and walking over to Alec.

“Alec. Hi, you came back..” Ragnor looked relieved before looking down and noticing the chairman in the wastebasket. “Why have you got the chairman?”

“Oh come on Ragnor, don't pretend you don't know. Well you can just give him back to Magnus and tell him from me that sending his pets after me is not going to work.” Alec thrust the basket towards Ragnor.

As he turned to go Ragnor spoke.

“Alec, the Chairman escaped this morning. I was there when it happened and I promise you Magnus had nothing to do with it, he's been frantic ever since. I've literally only just managed to calm him down.” Alec turned to look at the older man and there was no mistaking the concern on his face.

“Alec you need to talk to him…he's…you just need to talk to him. If you walk away after that then fair enough, but at the very least both of you need closure.” Ragnor passed the basket back to Alec before ducking through the door at the back leaving Alec standing in the middle of the busy shop..

…..

Magnus looked up as Ragnor came through the door carefully removing the potion he was mixing from the heat.

“You, my friend, had better pull yourself together.” Ragnor surveyed his friend closely taking in the dark circles under his eyes and his dishevelled appearance. “Alec's here and he has the Chairman..”

Ragnor turned rapidly on his heel and started to head out the door leaving Magnus gaping behind him.

“Ragnor, no…he can't see me like this…” Magnus was practically begging, the shock of Alec being here rapidly being eclipsed by the terror at seeing him again, but Ragnor just ignored him.

Magnus frantically grabbed a pair of shades in the vain hope that if he bluffed hard enough Alec wouldn't see what was going on. A tiny part of him hoped that maybe Alec had come back for him but he pushed that down rapidly.

He heard Ragnor telling Alec to go through and warning him that Magnus had changed and his heart started pounding in his ears. He barely had time to breathe before Alec moved hesitantly into the room, clutching the Chairman in what looked like a wastebasket with a book over the top of it in front of him like a shield.

Alec placed the basket on the floor and let the chairman out who promptly bounded over to the sofa and settled down as if he'd never been away.

“He arrived in my office today so..” Alec explained awkwardly.

“No, thank you Alec, I'm sorry he bothered you…but thank you for bringing him back.” Magnus felt the tears pricking at his eyes, the stiltedness between the two of them was almost too much to bear. He looked cautiously at Alec, he looked tired and the way he was rubbing at his neck left Magnus in no doubt that he was feeling as uncomfortable as he was.

“I hope Sebastian's well…and you’re doing ok..” Magnus busied himself moving ingredients around.

“Yeah…he's fine as far as I know…” Alec shifted uncomfortably.

“So you're not...?” Magnus asked.

“No. He's with some heiress now so…well, you were right about him, everyone was.” Alec shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Anyway thank you for not.. You know..”

Alec looked around the room taking in all the bottles and cauldrons scattered about as Magnus focused on the bottles on the shelf behind him.

“So it's changed a lot around here I see. It looks busy..that's good..” Alec's voice cracked slightly as he spoke and Magnus could hardly look at him.

“Yes. You were right you know..I didn't do enough to help people so, well with Ragnor's help…”

“Magical potions..” Alec smiled slightly.

“Yes, not too much though…don't want people getting suspicious…” Magnus turned to a nearby shelf and grabbed a small pot. “Here for you, it's great for eye strain, you know with all that reading you do, don't worry it's one of Ragnor's so…..anyway it's sort of a thank you..”

Magnus handed the cream over to Alec and there was no mistaking the spark of magic that he felt when their hands touched briefly.

Alec looked at him startled.

“Thank you for what..I don't.” Alec stuttered.

“Oh I don't know, for bringing back the Chairman, for inspiring this place..” Magnus’ voice cracked and he had to turn away not wanting Alec to see him break down.

Alec cautiously placed a hand on Magnus shoulder and he could feel the tears burning at the back of his eyes.

“Magnus..” Alec asked softly.

“No really Alec I owe you more than you can imagine….when you've been alive as long as me you change, you calcify, stop feeling..it's like you forget what it's like to be alive…and you, you reminded me…so thank you…” Magnus slumped his shoulders the tears flowing freely now. “You made me unhappy” He added barely audibly.

Alec gently turned Magnus to face him.

“Really Alec, I'm fine..” Magnus mumbled.

“Magnus, look at me please.” Magnus could hear the emotion in Alec's voice.

Slowly Magnus looked up and caught Alec staring down at him intensely and his breath caught in his throat.

Alec reached up to take off Magnus shades and Magnus tried to stop him.

“Don't!” Magnus whispered. Alec shook his head and took of the shades and threw them onto the floor.

“Your eyes Magnus..” Alec gasped clearly seeing the golden cats eye staring back at him.

Magnus backed away until his legs hit the sofa seeing the realisation dawning on Alec's face.

“It's nothing Alec, it's just cos I'm a little emotional you know…” Magnus desperately tried to cover up what was happening.

Alec moved towards Magnus and reaching forward gently tipped Magnus’ chin upwards so they eyes locked.

“Stop it Magnus. Don't you think there have been enough lies between us.” A look of determination crossed Alec's face. “There's only one reason why that happens..”

“Alec please… Don't.” Magnus pleaded. “I'll get over it….”

“Why didn't you…?…you….you should have told me..” Alec couldn't keep his eyes off Magnus face.

“Alec..I…” Magnus tried to look away but every part of him felt compelled to stay exactly as he was.

“You should have told me.” There was a firmness to Alec's voice that was bordering on anger.

“I couldn't…I don't…I don't deserve you…I'm…Alec do you even know what this could mean for you.” Magnus used the last bit of willpower to drag himself away. “I'd be making you stay with me for ever, to watch the world pass you by, to watch the people that you love die. I can't….I can't do that to you..you deserve so much better..”

“What about me..what about what I want?”

Magnus looked at Alec barely believing what he was hearing.

“Alexander..” Magnus felt like his head was swimming and he could feel the magic coursing between them.

Alec let go of Magnus abruptly and began pacing the room frantically rubbing his neck and Magnus swore he could feel his heart breaking into a thousand tiny pieces. Alec knew and it didn't change anything. He should've expected it but however much he'd tried to deny it there'd been a tiny glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, Alec would choose him.

“You should have told me…god you made me think I was nothing but some sort of amusement for you..do you have any idea what that felt like..” Alec was almost shouting.

“I thought…I thought it was for the best…” Magnus felt his whole body shaking on the edge of breaking down.

“Best for who Magnus? Best for me?” Alec stood stock still and glared at Magnus.

“Yes of course for you…you…you're all I've ever wanted, ever dreamed of but this…making you immortal, because Alec, that's what this would mean. If I hadn't ended it you'd have been trapped with me for ever watching the people you love age and die while you're just stuck unchanging for eternity…” Magnus felt his anger rising. Yes he'd made the decision for both of them, but it was for the best, why could no one see that?

“With you..”

“Yes but..”

“With the one person who makes me feel more myself than I ever thought possible….how could it be possible for me to have a happy mortal life if you're not in it, watching the people I love finding people to love and always being alone. Tell me Magnus how could that possibly be better for me?” Alec spat back.

“No…that's not…that can't be right..” Magnus tapped his fingers and thumb together anxiously trying to make sense of what was going on.

“It damn well is and you know it…trust me I am so fucking angry at you right now but I still love you. I can't stop loving you…” Alec's voice faded away and he hung his head with frustration.

“Alexander please..” Magnus implored him.

“No it's true. Do you know what the last few weeks have been like? They've been hell. Every night I fall asleep I dream of you and I wake up and you're not there and it physically hurts…” Alec couldn't even look at him and Magnus felt himself drawn towards him

“I didn’t know..I thought…” Magnus tentatively stepped towards him.

“You thought it was just some stupid spell..” Alec looked at him through his eyelashes.

“Yes…I.. I didn’t even know what the spell was…I swear it was an accident…I…I lost control…I'm so sorry..so sorry..you..”

Alec looked up a slight smile playing on his lips.

“You lost control…” Alec's voice sounded hesitant.

“Yes..I..” Magnus struggled to hold his gaze.

“Because of me…?”

“You were leaving and I couldn't bear it… and then the Chairman…and..”

“The spell is gone Magnus and I…I still feel the same..I tried not to, hell I pretended not to, but the second I walked through that door I knew..” Alec's gaze was firm, somehow the two of them were now barely inches apart.

“But….”

Alec grabbed Magnus wrists and pulled his hands to either side of his head.

“The spell is gone Magnus. Check for yourself..”

“Are you sure?” Alec just nodded in response.

Magnus paused for a second scared of what he might find, but he had to know. If the spell was still there at least he could get rid of it once and for all but as his magic probed Alec’s mind there was no sign of it, only the distinctive threads of the soulmate bond and nothing else.

Magnus tried to step back, shock etched in his face but Alec held his wrists firmly.

“I can't find it…it's really gone...I..” he whispered.

He never had a chance to finish speaking before Alec tugged him closer their lips finally crashing together. They'd kissed before of course, soft loving kisses, urgent passionate kisses but nothing even close to this. This was more like two people who had been suffocating getting their first gasp of air and Magnus dimly wondered to himself how he'd managed to survive the last few weeks without being near Alec.

It was Alec who pulled back first, both of them breathing heavily, still cradling Magnus jaw with his hands as he thumbed away the tears staining his cheeks.

“Tell me this isn't just me, please tell me I'm not alone in this…” Alec's eyes were soft as they roved over Magnus face.

“You never were...I….”

“Then why?” Alec's forehead crinkled with concentration as he tried to make sense of everything.

“I…how could someone as wonderful as you love someone like me… I don't…it couldn't be real.” Magnus looked down unable to meet Alec's gaze, because the reality was that being near Alec made him feel more vulnerable than he had in centuries, perhaps ever. Magnus always wore a shield of confidence, had built walls around his heart and Alec had smashed through all of that without even trying.

Alec left out a long sigh and Magnus felt him relax a little.

“Why would you think that…you are the single most amazing person I have ever met..I..how could you ever feel not worthy..I don't …” Alec stumbled over the words the disbelief evident in his voice.

“Alec, look at me…these eyes, they show what I really am, part demon…seeing me this way, how can it not revolt you…hell even my own mother…” Magnus choked back the tears that were threatening to flow once more.

“Your mother…?” Alec stared at him intently and Magnus flinched away from the gaze simply staring at his feet.

“She…she saw what I was..it sent her mad..I found her..hanging..I…my stepfather, he tried..he saw the monster I am and tried to drown me…I…god's I didn’t mean to…my magic…it..killed him…I…” memories came flooding back as Magnus spoke, his body shaking.

“Oh Magnus..” Alec engulfed him in his arms holding him against his chest.

When Magnus calmed a little Alec pulled back just slightly looking at him earnestly.

“Your eyes are beautiful. They may come from a demon but you, you are not a monster, not to me, not to the many people who love you…”

Magnus closed his eyes, trying to settle his racing heart that felt like it was threatening to leap out of his chest.

Alec lent forward and simply lightly kissed his eyelids murmuring beautiful under his breath.

Finally Magnus found the strength to look Alec, really look, really believe that this was happening. Tentatively he brought a hand up to trace the contours of Alec's face, his expression filled with wonder.

“What did I do to deserve you…” he sighed.

“You are you. That's enough…more than enough..” Alec smiled gently.

This time it was Magnus’ turn to close the distance between them, his lips barely brushing Alec's. In that moment Magnus finally decide to let go, let go of the doubt and insecurities that he had hidden away for years, stop using immortality as an excuse to run away and embrace what he was feeling, terrifying as it was.

“Aku cintu kamu.” The words were barely whispered as Magnus senses reeled from being so close to Alec.

Alec pulled back a little a slightly confused expression on his face.

“It means I love you in Indonesian, where I was born…” Magnus paused for a second lost in Alec's hazel eyes before Alec burst into broad smile.

Before he knew it Alec was grabbing Magnus by his shirt front.

“Damn you Magnus Bane…I can't even stay angry with you…”

Before Magnus had chance to respond Alec was leaning in again and when their lips met it was like electricity was coursing through his body. The feel of Alec's lips against his soft yet firm at the same time, the scent of him, musky and masculine but with the hint of vanilla beneath it all and the slight taste of coffee still lingering. It all filled his senses making him desperate to get closer, his hands clutching frantically against Alec's shirt, dragging him nearer.

Magnus dimly had time to acknowledge what an idiot he'd been to think he could possibly even exist without this wonderful man in his life before he let himself be consumed by the fire inside of him, the need for Alexander that he had so foolishly denied himself.

Alec pulled back for a second to catch his breath before once again they were kissing and the feel of Alec's tongue teasing the seam of his lips sent shivers coursing up and down his spine making him moan despite himself. It was all the invitation Alec needed and their kisses turned more hungry, tongues exploring each other's mouth and hand grabbing and pulling. It was intoxicating and addictive and Magnus never wanted it to end.

Magnus felt Alec hands stroking down his sides and along his hips and Magnus couldn't help the yelp of surprise as Alec grabbed his ass pulling him of his feet so Magnus had to wrap his legs around him.

Alec paused for a second, his intense hazel eyes looking at Magnus for any sign of discomfort.

“You never cease to amaze me Alexander..” Magnus sighed as he moved to kiss along Alec's neck desperate to taste the skin there.

“So enough taking it slow then..” Alec groaned as Magnus sucked over his pulse point.

“Hell yes..” Magnus practically growled into Alec's ear making him chuckle lightly which Magnus couldn't help feel was probably the best noise he had ever heard.

“Thank god..” Alec breathed as he carried Magnus determinedly towards the bedroom as if he were light as a feather and kicked the door shut behind them.

Neither of the noticed Chairman Miaow watching them carefully, stretching his front legs out languidly as the door closed before curling up and wrapping his tail around his body. The Chairman purred happily as he settled down, finally he could rest properly because, at last, everything was exactly as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we got there... everything is as it should be...
> 
> Again a billion thank yous and I'd love to hear what you think....
> 
> I'm off to take a rest for a while....I may well add an epilogue at some point if anyone is interested ...
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you 
> 
> All the love in the world
> 
> Tigs xx

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think.... Will be aiming to update weekly but I may throw in chapter 2 a little sooner if you like.
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
